Travesuras de una Hechicera
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: mas locuras de esta autora si quieren divertirce.. esque a Kouga le echaron una maldicion pasen lean dejen su review
1. Chapter 1

Wow!...Angie estuvo perdida en un mar de obligaciones ...mas..que creen ...decidió publicar su fic loco sobre las aventuras de este lobito..y su encuentro con una ...Hechicera...mil disculpas por no poder actualizar mis otros fic...prometo ponerme en campaña para hacerlo definitivamente hasta terminarlos...pero Esta historia recién comienza y espero sea de su agrado...Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis extrañas locuras...(**Sess: déjate de tonterías y hazme el favor de publicar esto de una vez..que hay muchas cosas que hacer...¬¬**)...Si ..si no grites...¬¬...bien chicos dedicado a mi dulce Nikky que siempre me apoya en mis mejores y peores momentos...también a mi linda amiga ( la doctorcita)..que a pesar de no estar mucho tiempo con ella ( no como antes T.T)...pero siempre le comente esta historia y me apoyo para publicarla...n.n

bien algunas **aclaraciones **como corresponde

".."...lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento...

que disfruten de este mi mas reciente cap de ...

_**Travesuras de una Hechicera**_

By Angie

Capitulo N1 : **Misterioso encuentro**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, en las tierras del oeste, el aire movía su cabello sujeto, en una cola renegrida, en lo alto de su cabeza; sus piernas se movían con rapidez formando remolinos de viento a su alrededor, el polvo dejaba una estela a su paso, con una media sonrisa, voltio su rostro hacia atrás en busca de alguna señal de sus compañeros de aventuras mas nada vio...

El camino hacia una bifurcación, decidió tomar el menos transitado. Al principio paresia un camino normal mas al avanzar se fue haciendo más angosto y lúgubre, eso no lo amedrento había recorrido muchos caminos así en esa larga aventura, miro al cielo, que se había comenzado a pintar con las luces del ocaso...de pronto en su mente dibujo el rostro amable de la linda Kagome, pero al instante tomo forma la cara del tonto perro que la acompañaba. Frunció el seño al recordar su ultimo encuentro- si no fuera por ese torpe de Inuyasha , Kagome ya seria mi mujer...- pensó frustrado. Un movimiento que lo saco de sus cavilaciones , a la distancia pudo ver a alguien tirado a un costado del camino olfateo el aire para ver si se trataba de una trampa , no distinguió nada , faltaba poco para llegar cuando vio que la figura comenzaba erguirse, al parecer lo estaba esperando, no le provocó nada de miedo ni se detuvo solo siguió su camino con mucho mas receló, sus ojos color cielo se pusieron mas penetrantes al detenerse frente al sujeto vestido con ropas muy gastadas...

Buenas tardes Joven..- dijo una vos gastada por el tiempo ,

Kouga abrió un poco los ojos al notar que era una anciana Humana, como no se dio cuenta al oler de esta humana?... Acaso es algún tipo de Oni? – se pregunto , sus instintos le advertían que tuviese cuidado, por lo que llevo su mano hacia su katana que llevaba siempre sujeta a su cintura, casi al instante la anciana que se encontraba sentada con un poco de dificultar se puso de pie

Pero que maleducado es este muchacho..- dijo ella mientras se sacudía la hierva de sus gastado ropaje

Vamos mujer , que es lo que quieres de mí?- el joven lobo aun tenia la katana en su cintura pero no quitaba la mano de la Tsuka

Vamos muchacho no pretenderás matarme con eso verdad?..., yo que te he hecho?...

Pues nada ...-pensó en vos alta , saco la mano de su cintura y camino hacia la extraña . Dime que es lo que quieres ¿ porque me párese que me esperabas?

Yo sabia que usted pasaría por aquí Joven Kouga , del clan de los lobos, - la anciana observó la cara de sorpresa del muchacho de ojos celestes, que se pusieron aun más intensos, al sentirse amenazado- Tranquilo muchacho yo no voy hacerte nada

Acaso te envió Naraku- Grito El nuevamente en guardia , pero esta vez tenia en su mano derecha una especie de garra metálicas

No el no me envió, yo lo esperaba a usted, porque tengo algo que darle...- respondió simplemente ,su vos no denotaba ningún temor ante la actitud de Kouga

Que quieres darme?...habla...- exigió el joven

Pues...- transcurrió mas de diez minutos que pusieron más nervioso al lobo que empezó a gruñir, luego de eso la mujer dijo simplemente - Tienes algo de comer?- lo que provocó que kouga cayera de espaldas- hace días que no pruebo bocado

No entiendo , no me hibas a dar algo?- cuestiono él mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie

Por Favor Joven Kouga , tiene algo de comer.?..- suplicó la con vos muy angustiada la mujer mayor

Me pregunto que diría kagome si se entera que le negué algo de comer a una ancianita...-pensó el lobo rascándose la cabeza- en su mente se dibujo la escena , de kagome rechazándolo y de Inuyasha burlándose de el...- maldito perro apestoso – dijo en vos alta

Que? ...- dijo algo extrañada la mujer – me hablas a mí?

He no discúlpeme, pensaba en un torpe bestia, me diría como sabe mi nombre?- dijo para cambiar de tema

Es que yo soy una hechicera y se cosas...- un aura misteriosa la envolvió por un instante mas , cuando la anciana sonrió todo desapareció , kouga pensó que había sido el reflejo del sol la extraña aura que la había rodeado, mas no estaba seguro, - mi nombre es Reine- luego de un momento la anciana sonrió y dijo- dígame Joven tiene algo de comer o no?- al parecer estaba probando la paciencia del lobo, este buco entres sus ropas y le dio una bolsa extraña

Toma es lo único que tengo , espero que sea de tu agrado ...-pero antes que le preguntara otra cosa la anciana se metió gran parte de las papas en la boca, las mejillas de la anciana estaban llenas de comida que le daban una apariencia muy graciosa, kouga tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír- pues ...bien te gusto?..

Esta comida es excelente...- dijo la anciana aun con la boca llena ...Kouga no lo resistió ...y comenzó a reírse...luego de un rato logro controlarse y decidió partir, en el instante en que intento irse , la anciana lo detuvo- Espere ...tengo algo para usted se olvida que le dije que tenia que darle algo?.- y de entres sus harapos , saco una extraña piedra de forma octogonal, que en una de sus puntas tenia amarado una fina cuerda de color dorado- tenga esto es para usted – extendiendo la mano le entrego el objeto al lobo que se quedo parado observando – este amuleto le cosedera sus mas preciado deseó-diciendo esto la anciana comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque

Espere ...porque me da esto?...yo no necesito nada para cumplir mis deseos...

Esta seguro?..- Sugirió Reine volteándose ligeramente- .Acaso no quiere conquistar a una muchacha? – un silencio absoluto los rodeo el ambiente cambio se puso tenso, mientras que estas dos personas se miraban ella su la primera en bajar la mirada sé voltio y siguió su camino hacía el bosque aunque dijo en voz baja- Ten cuidado con lo que pide joven Kougas, quizás se te haga realidad...

Porque dices eso anciana? ...- Exigió saber el jefe del clan de los lobos- Me escuchas Anciana Reine...contesta- justo en ese instante se distrajo , porque escucho que lo llamaban , vio a aparecer a Hinta y Hakakku, seguido de unos lobos gritando...

-Kouga! Espéranos por favor...

Que bueno que te alcanzamos...- dijo Hinta que se arrodillo al llegar

Si ...nos estabas esperando?- dijo desde el suelo Hakakku , ya que se había caído sentado por el esfuerzo , la pregunta de su compañero hizo reaccionar a Kouga , que busco con la mirada a la hechicera, incluso rastreo el aire para sentir su esencia , mas nada encontró, rascando sé la cabeza observó el amuleto

Que habrá querido decir con cuando dijo ... " _Ten cuidado con lo que pide joven Kougas, quizás se te haga realidad _"...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora:

**Angie** : Bien aquí dejamos el primer capitulo que les pareció?... en que lió se estará por meter kougas...ja ja ja eso lo veremos en le siguiente capitulo. Cualquier comentario ya saben ..mi diré es OK n.n; Una dedicatoria especial a mi linda Betty , que gracias a una charla con ella comencé a planificar este fic...Donde estas querida amiga te echo mucho de menos T.T

Bueno espero sus review...a ver que opinan...sin ams me despido

**Lady Sesshoumaru los quiere un monton...n.n**


	2. Bromas Error

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Si señores...Aquí estamos de nuevo!...XD...que bueno que les agrado esta historia...bien como me pareció oportuno publicar otro cap, ya que como verán tienden a ser cortos..pero no por eso menos divertidos y emocionante...n.n (**Sess. Aquí vas de nuevo porque rayos no subes el capitulo y te dejas de rodeos...¬¬?)** ...cariño no interrumpas y lo are mas rápido n-n...ejem...disculpen al interrupción...(**Sess: yo no interrumpo digo la verdad. hablas demasiado mujer...¬¬)**.Silencio...¬¬...( **Sess: no me grites...¬¬)** no interrumpas por kamisama...U.U...bien sinceramente necesito mas review para seguir publicando así que agradecería a las personitas que leyeron esto que me envíen una simple línea ..esta bien esta mal...Algo Onegai...T.T a las que ya me escribieron Mil gracias n—n

bien algunas **aclaraciones **como corresponde

".."...lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento...

Al final contestare los review recibidos y ahora si que disfruten de este mi mas reciente cap de ...

**Travesuras de una Hechicera**

By Angie

**Capitulo N° II**: **Bromas . Error **

Con un resoplido el joven youkai lobo dejaba saber su mal humor, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hacia varios días que inicio la búsqueda de esa persona, mas ni rastro de ella, paresia como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Sentado en lo alto de un risco, con la mirada fija en un bosque cercano, el jefe del clan de los lobos esperaba por sus aliados y amigos, el tiempo transcurría lento marcando mas su frustración, volvió a suspirar.

Un destello frente a su pecho, llevo su mirada hacia el objeto causante de todo este embrolló, que columpiaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, lo tomo con desprecio. Pero al intentar quitárselo, como en otras ocasiones, recordó lo que sucedía y desistió de la idea.

-Maldición donde demonios esta esa anciana ..¬¬# – tomando el objeto octogonal con su mano derecha, sin presionarlo demasiado, Kougas comenzó a recordar... el momento en que se le complico la existencia..su mente viajo hacia ese instante cuando Hinta y Hakakku regresaron con varios peces ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back ...**

-Kouga-san...n-n –grito Hinta

-Mira todo lo que conseguimos – agrego Hakakku mientras enseñaba varios peces

-Que bien...vamos a comer...

-Espera Kouga-san ...que te párese si cocinamos los peces? – al ver la cara extrañada de su jefe tartamudeo- para que te acostumbres a comer como lo hace la señora Kagome...n-n"

-Mmm...es buena idea Hakakku – afirmo Hinta - que dices lo hacemos kouga-san?

-Que cosas se les ocurren a ustedes...¬¬...-luego de un instante de incertidumbre el lobo de ojos celestes evaluó la idea instalada en su mente y acepto, el par se dedico a los preparativos , mientras que el se fue a sentar junto a un tronco de un árbol cerro sus ojos para descansar un momento mas un hocico frió en su mejilla lo hizo abrir nuevamente acarició la cabeza del lobo y vio que los demás compañeros se acercaban para recibir también una palmada, el primer lobo olfateo algo en la armadura del youkai lobo- Que sucede?...ha...si el supuesto amuleto ...quieres verlo?- el saco un objeto que brillo con las luces del fuego haciendo que los lobos se alejaran unos pasos con receló- que les pasa?...es solo una piedra brillante...

-Que es eso Kouga-san?

-Que curioso eres Hinta...pues veras...( Kouga relato lo sucedido son la anciana en aquel extraño camino...) ..eso fue lo que paso...

-Y dime ya pediste tu deseo?...- interrumpió Hakakku

-Seguro que pedirá al relacionado con la señora kagome...XD -bromeo Hinta

-Ja ja ja ja ...XD seguro que otra cosa pediría kouga-san...- secundo él mas bajo de sus compañeros , luego el par comenzó a bromea , como kouga exigiría él deseó , haciendo que el jefe del clan casi perdiera la paciencia , tan sumidos en la broma estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando este se puso de pie y distraídamente se coloco el amuleto alrededor del cuello. Un con un par de coscorrones acallo las carcajadas..-.**Toc...Toc – ( N/A: disculpen por el burdo sonido del golpe...U.U)**

-ya basta déjense de payasadas el amuleto no es mas que una piedra , que me dio una anciana agradecida , no creo que tenga poder alguno ..¬¬..- luego de instantes de ver los rostros asustados de ambos compañeros en sus labios formaron una mueca - se burlan de mí ...ja ...que tal ustedes?...a ver que pedirían.?..- medito un momento con una media sonrisa dijo- seguro que ustedes pedirían algo así...- Kouga puso cara de inocente sujetó entre sus manos la piedra octogonal e imitando la vos de Hinta dijo- **"...Deseó que todas las ****Hembras**** estén loquitas por MÍ..." ...ja ja ja ja**.. –el jefe no pudo evitar reír divertido ante el sonrojo del mencionado

-ja ja ja ja ...XD. si ese seria exactamente el deseo de Hinta...el no tiene suerte con las chicas...- aseguro Hakakku muerto de risa en le piso mientras que el joven lobo de corte punk se ponía rojo como un tomate..

-Y tú a ver que pedirías?...dijo de repente el jefe...luego de pensar un momento imito la vos de Hakakku y dijo..- .." **Desearía tener comida abundante bajo la sombra de un gran árbol..."...**no es verdad? A ti no te gusta trabajar... – esta vez fue Hinta quien reía tomándose la panza y su compañero afirmo con la cabeza avergonzado.

Dé repente los tres comenzaron a olfatear el aire

-Huele a quemado - dijo por fin el joven de cabellera azabache . cuando los tres giraron vieron los peses negros ...

- Los peces...O—o!... –corrió Hinta para tratar de salvar alguno pero no consiguió salvar nada

-Creo que tendremos que ir al rió otra vez...brrrrrr...U.U".- se estremeció- con lo fría que debe estar el agua...x-x...- se quejo Hakakku

-Pues vallan que esperan .¬¬?...- al ver que los chicos no se movían les grito ...- **que hacen ahí parados Muévanse**.¬¬...- El youkai lobo contemplo la cara de asustados de sus compañeros y les pregunto que les pasaba , poro no obtuvo respuesta , ya que tenían la boca abierta – que les pasa?...**hablen.¬¬#...-** sin articular palabra uno de los chicos señalo el pecho del jefe. Este desvio sus ojos celestes al lugar marcado y observó el extraño brillo que emanaba de la piedra que colgaba de su cuello ...pero un instante después todo paso , la piedra se opaco... Kougas sonrió y bromeando se acerco al par – Ven nada paso..? – afirmo luego camino tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el arroyo - que tal si los ayudo a conseguir algo de comer.?...

**Fin del Flash Back **

Con frustración contenida Kougas salto de la roca , y camino de un lado al otro, cada vez mas desesperado por esta situación que el no busco de pronto su ira contenida exploto - Maldita sé a mi suerte ..Grrrrrrrrrrr...como demonios me iba a imaginar que esa anciana me metería en todo este lió..- su frustración era grande - .porque demonios no tuve mas cuidado?..- se insistió en cuestionar mas el mismo se justifico - ... como rayos iba a saber que la piedra tenia el poder de conceder deseo?.- mas la voz de su mente contesto por el casi burlándose -...esta bien ella me lo advirtió ..Pero no le creí - una voz en su interior repitió las palabras que exactas que había pronunciado .ella –"**" _Ten cuidado con lo que pide joven Kougas, quizás se te haga realidad _"...**..- en ese momento no le di importancia- pensé que era un juego , una broma - ya que no vio problema salvo el brillo extraño que emano de la roca, pero al otro día...fue otra cosa , y comprendí con veracidad las palabras de la Hechicera

" **_Ten cuidado con lo que pide joven Kougas, quizás se te haga realidad _"...****Maldición que idiota Fui...GRRRRRRRR...¬¬#...**- para dejar escapar todo su enojo golpeo una gran roca , que se convirtió en mil pedazos, al instante ...

En ese mismo momento pudo distinguir a Hinta y Hakakku que corrían en su dirección por fin le habían dado alcance...

Fin del capitulo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota del autor**:

**Angie** ...a ver como sale Kougas de este lió donde se metió Muajajajaja XDDD, recién comienza..las cosas que le pasaran ahora? Resulta que ahora puede atraer a todas las **Hembras**...ja ja ja ..XDD..Kouguis en que lió te metiste..n.n esperemos que se ponga mejor en el próximo capitulo.. pero ya veremos...

espero que les halla gustado y que se hallan divertido, como de costumbre comentarios envíen algún review , ok...n—n es que necesito saber como voy...

Mi agradecimiento a Betty y su kouguis , por apoyarme , en estos días e tenido dudas de sí seguir escribiendo este fic...pero bueno...diviértanse A mi querida Corrector Yui...amiga perdona que no te lo mande , para que lo leyeras primero es que mi PC , se colgó varias veces y no me guardo el archivo...tuve que empezar todo de nuevo muchas veces...TT...fue horrible...discúlpame si?...aunque creo que te hice un favor estas muy ocupada verdad, gracias de todas formas

Ahora si contestare los Review que me enviaron esas lindas personas n—n

**Akiko Himura : Muchas gracia por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme a ver que te aprese este cap...nos vemos**

**Han-Ko : Aquí esta el segundo cap...que opinas? **

**-SoN-91: sorpresa sorpresa deberás leer toda la historia si quieres saber quien esta con quien te aseguro te divertirás...XD.**

**Saki: Pos aquí esta lo que sigue espero te guste...n..n**

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.**

**Angie: **Bueno me despido...espero sus comentarios y criticas...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Sess: **vamos deja eso ya...¬¬

**Angie: **no de nuevo..déjame despedirme...U.u

**Sess.** Luego te quejas de que no tienes tiempo...¬¬

**Angie:** ok...ya nos vamos cuídense

Lady Sesshoumaru...( los quiere mucho..).


	3. Complicada Realidad

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Bueno...Aquí estamos de nuevo...n—n espero que les guste y me manden su opinión nee?...sin mas preámbulos ala historia si..**.( Sess: estas enferma verdad?-**toca su frente- **no tiene fiebre...que extraño ...¬¬)..O.o...**porque dices eso que pasa lindo...?...(**Sess: que tu termines esto de inmediato es signo de que esta muy mal ...¬.¬ ) ...**ejemmm**. U/./U" ..**agradezco tu preocupación pero bueno hoy no tengo muchas ganitas de molestara mis lectoras ...así que aquí vamos a dedicarle a todos aquellos que leen esto y no escriben...porque se que len...jejeje...XD**..( Sess. Ahora resulta que tienes poderes de vidente...¬¬)..**jajaja quien sabe XD

bien algunas **aclaraciones **como corresponde

".."...lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento...

Al final contestare los review recibidos y ahora si que disfruten de este mi mas reciente cap de ...

**Travesuras de una hechicera **

By Angie

**Preámbulo:**

En verdad si que esta metido en problemas es te Joven Youkai lobo, después de una noche de bromas y risas, descubrió que cometió un grabe error, su deseo había sido concedido... ( en realidad el de Hinta... ja ja ja XDD)...

Los problemas se acrecentaron a medida con el transcurrir de los días, mas no sabemos que paso. Porque no vemos que sucede en el siguiente capitulo...

**Capitulo N° III: Complicada Realidad **

El Joven Lobo, se acerca a sus compañeros para ver que había pasado en él bosque, los chicos , cayeron sentados de tanto correr, unos lobos jadeantes se acercaron a saludarlo

-Por Kami...pensé que no volverían Nunca ...que Paso..¬¬?

-Lo lamento kouga-sama , es que no fue **ella** , la que se puso agresiva si no su compañero u.u

-**El **exigió que no volvieras a aparecer en ese bosque ..n.nU..

-Dijo que te mataría ...n-n"

-Par de tontos creen que les tengo miedo..¬¬#? – diciendo esto el joven de cabello negro se encamino hacia donde se sentía el olor del youkai, no llego a dar dos pasos ,que se detuvo miro hacia sus piernas encontró a Hinta y a Hakakku sujetándolo a pesar de que los llevaba arrastrando ellos no lo soltaron, seguían suplicando que no fuera. Arto de tanto escándalo el jefe gruño un -**esta bien**-. El par lo soltó de inmediato

Kouga no quería quedarse demasiado en el lugar pero al notar lo cansado de sus compañeros decidió acampar en ese lugar. Estaba tan inquieto que el sueño no llegaba, Hinta insistió en hace la primera guardia , pero el le ordeno que se fuera a dormir, el youkai lobo subió por segunda vez al risco y observo el cielo estrellado las imágenes de lo que paso después de esa noche de Bromas se formaron en su mente como una película

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Flash back...**

Apenas despuntaba el alba , el jefe del clan se estiro para desperezarse, el supuesto guardia dormía, hizo una media sonrisa al ver a Hakakku , uno de los lobos se acerco a el , este se puso en cuclillas y hablo en la oreja del animal, luego partió a toda velocidad.

Llevaba ya un par de horas de haber amanecido , se encontraba en la mitad de un bosque bastante gris, cuando se detuvo de golpe al sentir una presencia algo extraña; una pequeña silueta se movió detrás de unos arbusto cercanos llamo su atención sin pensar mucho decidió atacar rodeo la zona y encontró un pequeño bulto que estaba junto a una pila de leñas

-Te atrape...- Grito el mientras que con sus garras hacia girar el bulto de harapos que para su sorpresa noto que era una humana, que suplicaba con los ojo cerrado que no le hiciera daño – Tranquila...no pienso hacerte nada...pero dime que haces en este lugar sola?- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta , la chica se comportaba de forma extraña así que decidió bromear un poco para tranquilizarla – Vamos contesta o acoso te comieron la lengua?- por toda respuesta obtuvo un suspiro, al verla a la cara noto que la chica estaba roja como un tomate – un poco cansado de esperar una respuesta el joven de ojos celestes, decidió seguir su camino pero antes de partir ladeo su cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo – cuídate, trata de no andar sola por este bosque...Adiós- levantando su mano se despidió, Kouga solo escucho un _Adiós _en voz baja casi como un suspiro, luego de andar un rato y recordar ese extraño encuentro concluyo que los humanos son personas muy extrañas- bueno Aunque Kagome lleva un kimono extraño , ella es muy bella – y con una sonrisa siguió su camino dejando una estela a su paso...

**Corte del Flash back**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Actualidad:**

-Ese fue el comienzo de una de las peores semana de mi vida, y no me di cuenta, hasta que fue muy tarde

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Continua el Flash back**

Casi al medio día , la situación del Youkai lobo era bastante, peligrosa , en un claro cerca de un pequeño arrollo se encontró rodeados por diversos youkai, de distintos tamaños y formas...

-Acaso quieren desafiarme?...- gruño Kouga listo para la batalla aunque no tenia ni idea del motivo

-No se ellas ...pero yo te quiero a **Ti** ...♥.♥ – chillo un enorme pájaro de color gris

-Estas loca el es **MIO** – bramo una enorme masa de color verde

-Ambas se equivocan , el será **MIO...**

-No es **Mío** brujas apártense...¬¬

-**Mío** Bruja tu quítate...

-Todas están locas, el me pertenecerá- exclamo una bestia con forma de leopardo

El jefe del Clan de los lobos se encontró rodeado por seis monstruos, que al parecer se disputaban por sus atenciones, el entendimiento de Kougas sobre esta situación era cada vez mas confuso, pero las cosas no quedaron en una discusión si no que las diferentes bestias comenzaron a pelearse entre ellas.

Los problemas aumentaron cuando de entre los árboles aparecieron seis youkai mas por un instante el joven lobo sintió alivio al notar que eran sus compañeros , mas esto duro poco ya que los recién llegados acusaron al lobo de haber hechizado a sus compañeras . Kougas se defendió como era de esperarse aunque no lastimo demasiado a ninguno ya que no sabia el motivo de esa pelea.. Antes de que se levantaran de nuevo se fue de ahí ...

Ya bastante alejado de la zona de peligro , kougas trato de identificar el porque de tanto lió, no se imaginó que el causante de sus problemas colgaba de su cuello .

La Misma situación se repitió una y otra vez en el transcurso del día, ya bastante cansado y hambriento, de tanto escapar y luchar por algo que no entendía, de detuvo en junto a una pequeña cascada de agua cristalina, se agacho y bebió con calma, después de una hora de estar descansando, llegaron sus compañeros rendidos cayeron de rodillas, mientras recuperaban fuerzas le contaron que al pasar por el bosque , vieron a varios bestias muy enojadas con un youkai lobo, ya que este había intentado robarles sus parejas

-Acaso fuiste tu kouga-san?

-No seas estúpido, como se te ocurre que voy a hacer yo acaso no sabes que mi mujer será kagome?

-Pero dicen que es un Youkai lobo

-Se que creen que yo les hice algo , pero les aseguro que no dije ni hice nada para llamar su atención

-Cual fue el deseó que pediste?

-YO?...Ninguno...

-Al parecer si pediste uno

- YO NO PEDI NADA- estallo el jefe del clan

-Kouga –san recuerdas las bromas de anoche...

-Es una tontería , yo estaba jugando , además no pedí nada en serio , no creerán que la piedra tienen poderes verdad?

-Te colgaste la piedra del cuello verdad?

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Quizás sea por eso que se te concedió el deseó

-TE DIJE QUE NO PEDI NADA!

-- **_" Deseó que todas las HEMBRAS estén loquitas por MI"...-_** la vos de Hinta fue lo único que se escucho , los ojos celestes se dilataron por la sorpresa

-NO puede ser verdad...No lo dije enserio...-replico el youkai lobo

-Al parecer la piedra si tenia poderes y te concedió el deseó

-Hay algo peor...

-QUE PUEDE SER PEOR QUE ESTO!...-exclamo frustrado el jefe del clan de los lobos...

**Fin del Flash back**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Actualidad...**

-Kougas san... ve a descansar yo vigilare...-sugirió una amble voz desde su espalda, el joven de cabello negro giro su rostro y vio a Hakakku

-Bromeas es mi deber cuidarlos

-Necesitas recuperar tus energías para seguir buscando a esa hechicera ...-argumento el lobo.

-De acuerdo...- se levanto de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado y al pasar junto a su compañero le puso la mano en el hombro- Gracias ...

**Fin del capitulo..**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

**Nota del autor** :

**Angie:** que les pareció?...Bueno si que se le complico la existencia me pregunto que situaciones le esperan a este joven lobo...lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo...

**Sesshou**: le pasa por metiche quien le dijo que se metiera en mi día...¬¬

**Angie**: O.o...ya llegaste... ...si sigues actuando así pensare que estas celosos...

**Sesshou**: yo celoso de ese cachorro de lobo...Feh.!...que tontería...¬¬

**Angie **: si como tu digas... , pues bien ya saben que este Fic esta dedicado a la dulce BEtty y a Kouguis , que me animan a que escriba...muchos besos a mi Corrector Yui, También a Kykio... y a Mina-chan que me anima y dedican a darme confianza..

**Sesshou** : ya terminaste...¬¬

**Angie **Si ...por que...?...O.o...

**Sesshou:** Apaga ya eso es súper tarde...vamos ...a dormir...¬¬

**Angie:** Ok ...ya voy...bueno me despido dentro de un rato vuelvo...Angie espera sus opiniones .,..y como de opiniones se trata..aquí la contestación de los review...n.n

**Umi Kou**: verdad que se esta poniendo mas y mas divertido cada vez. XD...jajaja espero te guste este cap...n.n

**Akiko Himura:** jajajaj paciencia todo a su tiempo...y sabrás que tan loca estoy XD...con respecto a Kykio a pesar de ser como dices un cadáver..sus almas humanas regresaron..me pregunto como reaccionara...XDDDDDD?

**Angela**: aquí esta!..que te pareció..no me tarde nada Nee?...bien tus saludos fueron dados y se agradecen...( Sess. Yo no dije nada...¬¬)..No seas descortés...¬¬..( Sess. Feh!..- cruza los brazos)...U.U..bien nos vemos..en el siguiente cap...n.n

**Bien ...bien Angie se despide...cuídense y hasta el siguiente loco capítulo XDDDDD**

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( ósea YO XD)**


	4. DESICIONESNo muy buenas

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Pues creo que creen?... están leyendo el cuarto capítulo de travesuras de una hechicera y si es así Angie se lo agradece mucho... y pedirle mil disculpas por el retraso al actualizar pero saben Angie estuvo muy enferma...U.U...de echo aun estoy algo enfermita todavía ,..pero dejemos eso para después...n.n y dediquémonos a divertirnos .. pues bien, aquí un pequeño resumen de lo acontecido...

bien algunas **aclaraciones **como corresponde

".."...lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento...

Al final contestare los review recibidos y ahora si que disfruten de este mi mas reciente cap de ...

**Travesuras de una hechicera**

By Angie

**Prólogo**

El jefe del Clan de los lobos tiene un extraño encuentro con una anciana. Esta mujer suplica por comida, Kougas sólo le da un poco de papas que le había dado Kagome. En muestra de agradecimiento, la mujer le entrega un objeto octogonal que puede conceder deseos, mas nuestro valiente protagonista ignora la advertencia de tener cuidado con lo que pide. Durante esa noche, entre bromas y burlas, comente el error de colgarse el amuleto al cuello y pedir un deseo (aunque él no se dio cuenta de que lo pidió.. ).

Pues su error fue evidente al ser asediado por varios youkais hembra , y no sólo eso, sino que sus compañeros lo acusan de hechicero...( ja jaja ...esto se pone cada vez mejor...) . Hasta aquí lo que sabemos, que tal si vemos que otras cosas le pasa a este joven Lobo...

**Capitulo N° IV: Decisiones ( No muy buenas) **

Unos ojos celestes se cerraron intentando dormir, pero al instante se volvieron a abrir, lo atormentaban los sucesos que se presentaban como imágenes en su mente; se movió inquieto.

-Ya duérmete Kouga-san...- sugirió el youkai del pelo bicolor

-Eso intento - gruñó el jefe.

-Relájate, no solucionarás nada poniéndote así...- secundo el mas alto de los acompañantes

-Maldita sea, lo sé...- gruño el pelinegro

-Kouga-san?- se escucho tímidamente

-Qué?..¬¬

-Tú crees que la señora Kagome estará bien?- se escucho un suspiro bastante largo

-Sí...la bestia la cuidará..- dijo sin pensarlo mucho- ...aunque desearía verla. No puedo ...no antes de que solucione este problema.- remarco el lobo de ojos celestes, mientras sostenía en sus garras aquel objeto diabólico que le complico la existencia

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no aprovechaste la situación y te llevaste a la señora..- aseguro Hakkaku mientras observaba a su jefe- ..ella no se habría negado...

-IDIOTA! ...esa no era la verdadera Kagome...- exploto sin remedio el oji celeste- ..ya duérmete...¬¬- el gruñido fue alto y claro sin un ápice de duda ni rango de protesta

-Hai...- susurró el compañero y pensó –"que miedo. Me da cuando se enfada así..T-T"

La cabellera negra fue mecida por una brisa, justo en el instante en que retomo sus recuerdos de su conversación, aquella que demostraba su gran error. .. para luego tomar aquella desastrosas decisión ..u.U

Flash back 

-NO puede ser verdad...¬¬ - volvió a repetir por enésima vez -...No lo dije enserio...-replicó el youkai lobo. mientras caminaba de un lado al otro

-Al parecer la piedra si tenía poderes y te concedió el deseó. – afirmo el mas bajo

-Hay algo peor... – aseguro el de cabello punk

-QUE PUEDE SER PEOR.?...- Gruño molesto el jefe del clan

-Aún no te das cuenta?

-De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?...Habla...

-Tú deseo fue concedido y...

-NO FUE MI DESEO!- estalló el youkai lobo , harto de todo e interrumpiendo a Hakakku.

-Espera Kouga-san ...es que aún no termina de..

-QUÉ?...¬¬

-Pues... – Hinta decidió cambiar un poco de tema para apaciguar al furioso jefe, así que preguntó-. Tú crees que el deseo afecte a la señora Kagome?- se vio un extraño brillo en los ojos celestes.

-Sería cuestión de averiguarlo -dijo más para si que para sus compañeros-. Muévanse...

-Nani?..O.o...o.O...no vamos a descansar?..T-T..T-T- se quejaron los dos a la vez

-Descansarán luego...o prefieren que los deje aquí "**solos**"?- remarco el enérgico jefe antes de poner se en marcha

-Ya vamos...-respondió el par siguiendo a una estela de polvo que se alejaba.- espéranos Kouga-sama!

Prácticamente había amanecido y no se detuvieron en lo absoluto, Kougas aminoró la velocidad al ver una silueta cruzarse por el camino. Hinta y Hakakku se detuvieron a cierta distancia, observando a su jefe acechar al supuesto enemigo. Luego un grito que heló la sangre seguido de un gruñido. El par estaba abrazado muerto de miedo en medio del sendero mirando a todos lados gotitas de sudor corrían por sus rostros asustados De las sombras surgió Kougas con una mujer en los brazos. El par abrió los ojos como palto..miro primero a su jefe y luego a la mujer para luego volver a Kougas..pero este pareció no prestarles mucha atención

-Nos quedaremos a descansar aquí hasta que la humana despierte...

-Quién es ella?- dijeron los compañeros de aventuras

-No lo sé, aunque creo haberla visto hace unos días pero no estoy seguro, aunque estamos bastante lejos de ese lugar...- Mientras meditaba lo que acababa de decirle, el jefe del clan de los lobos recostó a la inconsciente jovencita en el lugar más cómodo que encontró-. Busquen algo de comer y también agua

-Hai

-Hai

Hinta , Hakakku y los lobos desaparecieron en los bosques cercanos. El joven de ojos celeste se quedó observando la figura que yacía no muy lejos de él.

-Ya es demasiado extraño lo que pasa con este bendito amuleto como para que ahora me encuentre con esta persona otra vez, casi en las mismas circunstancias, en dos ocasiones casi la mato. Qué podrá estar haciendo tan lejos del otro bosque?...además sola?.- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta -...pero bueno ya veremos que nos dice cuando se despierte – de pronto como un rayo en una tormenta una idea llegó a la mente del youkai-lobo...- por qué no se había quitado la maldita piedra del cuello?–pensó, luego sonrió de su propia estupidez dijo - que torpe soy ...cómo no se me ocurrió antes? voy a quitarme esta cosa...-Tomando la piedra con la mano derecha intentó quitársela por encima de la cabeza, pero ésta ni siquiera se movió, tiró con más fuerza con ambas manos (N/A: el tontito no sabe que tiene un conjuro como Inu...ja ja ja ...que mala soy...XD) para arrancarse el problema de una buena vez.

De pronto el objeto brilló y de entre las sombras surgieron varios youkai hembra( N/A: como sabia que eran hembras...Kouga es vidente...jajaja XD..**Kouga**: no solo lo imagine...¬¬ **Angie**: Oo...gracias por al aclaración...n.n **Kouga** además huelen diferente que el machos...**Angie**: ya veo...domo ...prosigamos...n—n...**Kouga** ni modo...U.U) y comenzaron a perseguirlo. Para su asombro entre ellas también estaba la joven humana- o.O...pero que demonios...- no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que el ataque de un youkai lo mandó contra un árbol, él no tenía intención de matarlas, ya que al ver sus ojos notó que no estaban conscientes, no dejaban ver ninguna emoción pero tenía que protegerse. Así, sin darse cuenta soltó la forma octogonal que aún sujetaba para tomar la Tsuka de su katana. Al instante las bestias se retiraron dejando más confundido al joven lobo, mientras que la joven caía sordamente al suelo-. Pero qué diablos está pasando? – cada vez estaba mas confundido sin saber qué es lo que había sucedido, todavía en guardia, Kouga se acercó con sumo cuidado a la humana que yacía inconsciente. En ese momento aparecieron sus compañeros cargados de frutas silvestres.

-Kouga-san...n.n

-Aquí estamos ...n,n

-...- su semblante lo que algo perturbaba al oji celeste, mas sus compañeros insistieron en preguntar

-Por qué tienes esa cara Kouga-sama? – quiso saber Hinta mientras Hakakku asentía con la cabeza.

-Por nada...-argumento el aludido no quiso tocar un tema que ni él entendía; luego agregó. - Cuiden a la mujer mientras voy a verificar la zona, no quiero tener ningún problema.

-Hai- respondieron al unísono.

La chica despertó a los cinco minutos de irse el jefe del clan.

-...mmh?..donde estoy? - sus ojos se abrieron al notar la presencia de esos extraños seres – O-o..ustedes quienes son?

-Tranquila...n.n

-No te haremos nada somos amigos...n,n

-Amigos...?- A pesar de estar algo mareada y asustada, la humana les agradeció por la ayuda- ustedes me salvaron verdad...muchas gracias...- al ver que no era obligada a quedarse la joven se puso de pie - Puedo irme verdad?

-Claro..pero...- antes de poder decir mas la joven desapareció en el bosque dejando al par lleno de curiosidad. El amanecer llegó y kouga volvió sin novedades.

-Bienvenido como te fue...

-No encontré a nadie...- miro a su alrededor- Dodne esta..¬¬?

-La joven se fue...

-Así que se fue...no se les ocurrió preguntarle que hacía en este lugar sola?

-No...Reaccione y se fue ...Gomen nasai...- al ver las suplicas de Hakakku el youkai lobo bufo exasperado.

-Está bien ..-..continuemos nuestro camino.

-Hai...-.T.T

-Hai...-.T-T

Hinta y Hakakku corrían tras una estela de polvo quien a su vez trataba de hallar a una joven de otro mundo que quería impresionar ( N/A: tontito no sabe lo que le espera...XD **Kouga** Porque rayos no me dices...¬¬ **Angie**: que gracia si te cuento...jejejeje)...

Actualidad

Con un suspiro kouga giró para acomodarse mejor su sueño había escapado hacia mucho y lo único que se le ocurrió decir es

-Que desastre fue ese encuentro, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría no me habría ido a ver a Kagome...de solo recordar aquello me enfermo...

Fin del capitulo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del Autor:

Angie: No me maten por dejar a la mitad el Flash Back...si no, no tiene emoción ...veremos que pasa en el capitulo siguiente...qué habrá pasado con Kagome O.O?...eso lo averiguara en el próximo capítulo a esta misma bati-señal, por este bati-canal...ja ja ja XD

Sesshou: Deja de tonterías ...ya esta todo listo para irnos aun te falta mucho?

Angie : pues ya voy Rayos , que impaciente eres ...

Sesshou; ...¬¬# Angie: caramba me dejaras contestar algunos review? Sess...¬¬...esta bien... Angie: ♥.♥...te quiero mucho...( mega besote...)...comencemos...n/./n Sess: ...¬/¬ Angie: bien comencemos ...son pocas las personitas que escribieron pero las valoro muchísimo...porque se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme unas líneas...n.n **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox** **Umi Kou**: O.o...verdad que se puso bueno..jejeje...Angie quiere saber tu opinión de este cap...n.n **Akiko Himura**: NO TE SUICIDES!...ME QUEDARE SIN LECTORA SI LO HACES...xD...la verdad... se acerca el momento en que sabrás que sucederá con el pequeño hanyuo...n.n...se acerca la hora...jajaja..espero te guste este cap..y prometo no atrasarme de nuevo... **Victor**: O.o..mi primer lector masculino que emoción...n—n..espero te guste mi nuevo cap nos vemos prontito... Angie: Bueno aquí terminamos por hoy es que necesitamos descansar es que aun no me recupero del todo...pero bueno no me atrasare y publicare otro cap prontito nos vemos.. Sess: tienes que descansar deja esa maquina infernal...¬¬? Angie: ok...ya no grites..¬¬...KYA!..empieza el partido de Argentina ...debemos correr...O.O Sess: ahora te da apuro...¬.¬? Lady Sesshoumaru ..cállate. y deja me despido...¬¬...( En franca recuperación los quiero mucho...n.n) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

**Este CAP esta dedicado a la única persona que me dio señales...Umi esto es para ti ...T.T**

Rayos,...si que los deje con la intriga a la mitad del Flash back...perdón. ...me pareció más emocionante...ja ja ja XD

Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a a todos los que leen esta historia pero no los iba a dejar en mitad de la historia verdad? (..mmm...Aunque esa seria una muy buena idea...mmm...es broma...ja ja ja ja XD). Bueno Se avecina horas decisivas para el joven Kouga...O.o...ni yo tengo idea de lo que pasara...XD...Basta de Chiste , como de costumbre un pequeño resumen , para que se acuerde que paso en él capitula anterior...

pero antes bien algunas **aclaraciones **como corresponde

".."...lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento...

Al final contestare los review recibidos y ahora si que disfruten de este mi mas reciente cap de

**Travesuras de una hechicera**

By Angie

Preámbulo 

Durante una noche de risas, y bromas, el jefe del clan de los lobos, pidió un deseo, que le fue concedido por un misterioso amuleto, ahora es asediado por varios Youkais hembras, y claro por las parejas de estas – claro que para matarlo - .( N/A: que lió...XD)

Además de eso, Nuestro protagonista se ha vuelto a encontrar con una misteriosa humana, si a esto le agregamos que cuando intento sacarse el amuleto, unas bestias aparecieron y lo atacaron... bueno yo diría que si esta en líos pues bien ...ahora si pasemos al capitulo a ve como termina el Flash back...

**Capitulo V : Encuentro, Desastre... (pirmera parte)**

**Actualidad**

Con un suspiro kouga giró para acomodarse mejor.

-Que desastre fue ese encuentro, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría no me habría ido a ver a Kagome... de solo recordar aquello me enfermo...

La mente del joven se negó a borrar lo que había sucedido, y los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza con mas fuerza

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Continua el Flash Back.**

Después del extraño encuentro y desaparición de la humana, Kouga salió rumbo Este, por fin había encontrado el rastro de su prometida.

Tras correr, por mas de tres horas, diviso el humo de una fogata... – "ahí estas... veremos que sucede..."- pensó el Youkai lobo sonriendo divertido

Junto a un pequeño arrollo acampaban Inuyasha y CIA el grupo estaba muy animado y conversaban distraídamente.

Kagome hablaba con Shippo de ciertos juguetes que la miko le había traído de regalo la ultima vez que había regresado de su época, mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha discutían el camino a seguir,Sango y Kirara, estaban a cierta distancia rió arriba siempre vigilando .

El Hanyou de pronto olfateo el aire

La Miko levanto la vista y preguntó - que sucede Inuyasha?

-Huele a lobo – respondió Shippo

-Lobo rabioso...Grrrrrrrrr- gruño el joven ojos dorados

De la nada apareció el Youkai lobo, paso sobre el hanyuo, y tomo las manos de su prometida la jovencita se puso colorada automáticamente, el rostro del Kouga se ilumino con una sonrisa y dijo – Buenos días Hermosa Kagome, te traje esto – y le extendiendo la mano y le entrego unas flores silvestres, kagome se puso mas roja al tomar el ramillete, a todo esto Inuyasha se incorpora furioso listo apr a librar una batalla

-Que te pasa Rabioso?...¬¬-rugió desafiante

-Ha...estabas aquí bestia – dijo despectivo el lobo de ojos celestes

-Que le sucede a Kagome-chan?...esta toda roja, ...estará enferma? – opino el pequeño zorrito desde el hombro del monje, al escuchar las palabras de Shippo, el joven de ojos dorados se acerca a la miko y pone una mano en la frente de esta y otra su frente

-Que te pasa Kagome?- luego de un momento – no tienes Fiebre...

-No toques a mi prometida estúpida Bestia... –exigió el jefe del clan de los lobos

-Eso es en tus sueños idiota – Inuyasha abrazo a la miko

-Sabes que kagome será MI MUJER

-Eso no es verdad maldito idiota quieres pelear..Grrrrrrrrr- aun abrazaba a la colorada pelinegra

-Cuando quieras bestia ... – Kouga acepto el desafió - GGGGGrrrrrrrrr

-Inuyasha...- todos se pusieron alertas - **..ABAJO!**

-O.o...haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

Miroku observa la escena desconcertado, no entiende la actitud de la joven, escucha unos jadeos detrás de él al voltear, ve llegara los compañeros del jefe del can de los lobos

-Veo que el amuleto también afecto a la señora –comento Hinta al ver la escena

-Hai por fin algo bueno después de todo esto - contesto Hakakku

-De que hablan?...- el tono del monje fue amenazador, sus ojos azules, intensificaron el color al tocarse el rosario que sellaba su agujeró negro, ante tal reacción el par soltó la lengua y le contó absolutamente todo lo que ellos sabían, cuando la historia concluyo – que interesante saben donde puedo encontrar a la hechicera?...me interesarían objeto con ese tipo de poder...- al ver que el par no sabia donde encontrar a la mujer suspiro desilusionado – ya veo...

-MIROKU...no hay tiempo de hablar de eso ahora, mira esto! OO - el zorrito tomo su cabeza del monje y la giro hacia donde se encontraba el lobo, los ojos azules se dilataron por la sorpresa

-O.o...**San – go?...** – fue la único que pudo decir, al ver a la exterminadora tirando de uno de los brazos de kouga. Al parecer se disputaban la atención del joven lobo, con Kagome que tiraba del otro brazo. Luego llamo la atención un traje rojo, al enfocar mejor la vista vio a el hanyuo inconsciente en el piso – que le paso a Inuyasha?- articulo el joven de ojos azules al recuperar algo de la compostura

-No entiendo nada... primero kagome se comporta raro y luego Sango, golpea a Inuyasha con el Hidaikotsu, luego comienza acosar como loca al lobo al igual que Kirara mira como se le esta pegando cual gata en celo... QUE ESTA PASANDO?

-Es el amuleto...- responde Hinta

-Si al parecer afecta a humanas y youkais por igual...- secundo Hakakku

-Vamos debemos separarlas de kouga, todo tiene un limite – la voz del joven monje sonó algo exasperada, pues en ese momento las dos mujeres daban de comer en la boca a un apenado lobo, luego este hizo un comentario y ambas chicas rieron como tontas, - por kamisama...¬¬# - el oji azul llego junto al hanyuo – Vamos Inuyasha ponte de pie...

-...?...- el pobre mitad bestia intento incorporarse. - ...Auch... ...mi cabeza...que rayos me paso?

-Si no te despiertas será demasiado tarde, acaso quieres que Kougas se lleve a la señorita Kagome? – al decir esto el hanyou abrió los ojos e intento pararse pero se callo sentado de nuevo sujetándoos la cabeza con ambas manos

-Que?... . ..Auch...que me golpeo?- quiso saber el ojo dorado

-No que... sino quien –señalo con la cabeza hacia Sango que justamente en ese instante estaba sentada pegada el lobo, la quijada del monje se tenso por la ira al igual que la mano que sujetaba su báculo y entre dientes agrego- ese maldito tiene un amuleto mágico...

-Pues se lo sacare al muy madito...- se incorporo comenzo a caminar con firmesa- ya vera ese cachorro rabioso de lo que soy capas...Grrrrrrrr - magullo furioso el Hanyuo

-Hay que sacárselo sin dañar a las muchachas- sugiere el monje ..pero Inu no lo escucho ya que estaba olfateándole aire nuevamente.-que pasa acaso es Naraku?- los ojos azules buscaban al maldito demonio pero no vio nada

-Kykio...-responde simplemente

fin del capitulo...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del Autor:**

Angie: ES CORTO LO SE... no me maten ...je je je je ...es para que tenga emoción el siguiente capitulo, perdón por cortar el Flash back de nuevo...ja ja ja ja

Sesshou: ese es mentira te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás...¬¬

Kougas: porque hablas así de esta dulce señorita...?

Sesshou: y tu que haces aquí? Vete con tu dueña cachorro...¬¬

Angie: Sesshou-kun...no trates a si al lobo. n.n"...gracias por venir ...pero creo que Betty se enojara si te vas sin permiso , ve a tu casa...n-n

Kouga: solo porque usted me lo pide ...Adios – antes de irse besa la mano de la dama...

Sesshou: que demonios se cree ese...para venir a molestar...¬¬

Angie : Tranquilo... ahora... a preparar las cosas para irnos a dormir . que lindo... nos vemos en el otro capitulo ...hasta luego...

Contestamos el único Review...no sena malitos escríbanme un hola ..que feo aunque sea ToT. NO SEAN MALOS DIGAN ALGO...TToTT

**Umi Kou** QUERIDA Umi..gracias por escribir ...ToT...espero que este cap te guste ...nos vemos pronto...

Lsdy Seshsouamru


	6. Encuentro desastre2

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Que emoción si leen mi historia T.T...bien a esas tres personitas que me mandaron review esta dedicado este capitulo XD...

En verdad este fic se puso bueno , jajajaja soy la única que lo cree?... no yo me lo creo...ja ja ja XD...ustedes?

Nuevamente continuamos con el Flash back...A ver veamos en que se quedo este joven lobo ( aunque creo que le agrada las atenciones de la miko y la exterminadora que lobito travieso...ja ja ja ja XD) ... pero antes bien algunas **aclaraciones **como corresponde

".."...lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento...

Al final contestare los review recibidos y ahora si que disfruten de este mi mas reciente cap de

**Travesuras de una hechicera**

By Angie

Preámbulo 

Bueno Kougas llego hasta el campamento de Inu-chan y saben que? el amuleto afecto a Sango y Kagome ...(XD...esto se pone bueno) , rayos el monje e Inu estas celosos..aunque aun no hacen nada ( Inu si pero lo dejaron inconsciente, cortesía de Sango-chan...ja ja ja XD pobre hanyuo...) pues veamos que pasa en este capitulo...

**Capitulo VI : Encuentro, Desastre ( parte 2 ) **

Continua el Flash Back 

-Hay que sacárselo sin dañar a las muchachas- sugiere el monje ..pero Inu no lo escucho ya que estaba olfateándole aire nuevamente.-que pasa acaso es Naraku?

-Kykio ...

De las sombras del bosque surgió la figura de una mujer de cabellera negra y mirada fría, en su mano llevaba un arco, Inuyasha al verla corrió sin pensar, pero esta no lo miro paso a su lado ignorándolo

-Kykio?...que sucede?...O.o...- cual fue la sorpresa que recibió el hanyuo al ver a la sacerdotisa dirigirse a donde se encontraban Kouga y las chicas, Hinta y Hakakku abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa al igual que Miroku y Shipo, nadie creía que la gran Miko, caería bajo el poder del amuleto... – que Demonios le hiciste contesta maldito!-grito Inuyasha que en un salto estuvo junto al youkai lobo

-Espera bestia ...yo no hice nada... "

-Inuyasha...ABAJO!

-O.o**...PUM**... ...porque hiciste eso Kagome...

-Deja en paz a mi Prometido...

-QUE? O.o...dijeron todos

-En verdad Kagome te casaras conmigo? ...- Kouga estaba emocionado por fin podría realizar su sueño, pero justo en ese instante unas manos blancas tomaron su rostro, fue desviado hacia la derecha, de pronto se encontró de frente con un rostro parecido al de Kagome. Aunque no eran iguales- O.o?

-Porque no te casas conmigo- dijo la mujer y sin mas lo beso

**-O.o...oo...O:O...O.O , ...OO... 0- O,o... ¬¬** ( Nota del autor: Creo que exagere... pero todo se vale en un fic. ja ja ja XD)

-**QUE DEMONIOS HACES MUJER...¬¬-** Grita Kagome poniéndose frente a un aturdido Kouga- **Él ES MI PROMETIDO!.Grrrrrrrr...**

-Quien dice que se casara contigo...el es para mi...- sugirió Sango al arrastrar a el youkai lobo a su lado

-Ustedes son un par de niñas que le podrían ofrecer a un lobo como el, en cambio yo tengo..

-No tiene nada, eres una muñeca de porcelana...- interrumpió kagome

-Como te atreves, estúpida Niña...¬¬

-Ya les dije que el será **MIO Grrrrrrr**

-No se equivocan el es **MI prometido Grrrrrrrr**

-Deja de repetir eso como una estúpida ,**el es MIO Grrrrrrr**

Las tres mujeres discutían sin parar, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Kouga no estaba junto a ellas, muy a su pesar , se dio cuenta que esto no iba a funcionar , ya que no solo Kagome le hacia caso sino cada hembra sea Youkai o humana , y eso le impedía disfrutar de lo que quería , la discusión siguió , pero el ya no quería escucharla , así que comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros , pero fue tirado al piso de un golpe por furioso Inuyasha , que apenas salía del Shock, que recibió al ver que kagome y Kykio se peleaban **por el Lobo**

-Eres un Maldito miserable y te matare!

-Espera Bestia que te pasa?

-Que les Hiciste .? porque actúan así?...contesta ..Grrrrrr

-Yo no le hice Nada ...es este amuleto – señalo el lobo al objeto octogonal colgado de su cuello

-Pues te lo quitare y lo destruiré,...Grrrrrrrrrrr – diciendo esto el hanyuo quiso quitarle amuleto de un tirón

-No espera! ..no puedes hacer...lo...- tarde llego la advertencia ya que el objeto comenzó a emanar una extraña energía y de entre las sombras y quien sabe de donde mas unas bestias aparecieron –suéltame bestia estúpida – dijo el youkai lobo y golpeo al hanyuo con un de sus piernas , este callo a cierta distancia, listo para volver a atacar, en el mismo momento que Inuyasha soltó la piedra octogonal , las bestias desaparecieron , cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Monje y los demás , el único que no se dio cuenta su fue le Hanyuo por estar furioso con el Lobo

-Así que quieres pelear...entonces prepárate...Grrrrrrrr

-Esta bien te matare así se resuelve esto de una buena vez...Grrrrrrrr

La pelea comenzó , como de costumbre cada uno de ellos recibía y daba muchos golpes , pero llegado un momento , el Youkai quedo bajo de Inuyasha , quien aprovechó la ventaja y saco sus garras esta listo para darle una buena dosis de sus garras de fuego pero lo detuvo al escuchar dos fuertes zumbidos uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda , luego un viento soplo sobre su cabeza, cuando este volvió la cara hacia atrás vio a kagome y a Kykio , empuñando sus arcos , y a sango recibiendo el Hidaikotsu , y preparándose para volver a atacar

-Que hace todas ustedes?

-**Deja a mi prometido** – Gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono a pesar de la amenaza Inuyasha golpeo al lobo, mas otro par de flechas se le clavaron en su traje , en ese instante soltó a Kuoga y salto a cierta distancia mas el bumerang , giro tan cerca que lo hizo caer de espaldas

-Que Mierda hacen? ... están Locas?- Grito el desorientado hanyuo al ver que sus amigas y compañeras lo atacaban, entonces kouga se poso delante de ellas y comenzó a hablarles - que haces lobo rabioso quien te pidió que me salvaras...¬¬

-Cállate bestia, es por ella no por ti...ahora vete de aquí...-sugirió el Lobo mientras tranquilizaba a las jóvenes

-No le are...-quiso agregar algo mas pero vio que Miroku le hacia señales y decidió seguirle el juego , entonces desapareció en el bosque , no se fue muy lejos solo se subió a un árbol y observo al monje acercarse muy despacio , mientras que el rabioso entretenía a las tres mujeres. Todo sucedió muy rápido , Miroku puso tres pergaminos casi al mismo instante las jóvenes se desmayaron

-Estarán bien?- pregunto Shipo al reunirse con el monje

-Si no te preocupes...- dijo con vos tranquilizadora , luego miro a el lobo- que piensas hacer , por lo que vi no puedes sacarte el amuleto, y no solo afecta a las humanas si no a los Youkai también

-Lo se ...iré a buscar a la anciana

-Eres un estúpido Rabioso mira que meterme en estos líos por tu extraño juguete...Feh..que idiota...¬¬

-Yo no..- por un instante pensó en defenderse pero al ver a las tres jóvenes allí dormidas decidió no decir nada y marcharse de ahí- me voy no sea que despierten...vamos – ordeno al sus seguidores

-Ha-- respondieron Hinta y Hakakku

-Cuida bien de mi Prometida Bestia...yo volvere por ella - dijo y haciendo un saludo con su mano , se fue rodeado por un remolino mientras que Inuyasha gritaba

-**Si vuelves a parecer te matare me escuchaste...maldito lobo Rabioso...¬¬-** pero una vos lo llamo

-InuYasha ...

-Kykio estas bien?..- acercándose hasta la graciosa figura

-...mm...?...si ...ya me voy solo vine porque sentí un poder extraño...pero ya no esta mas... Adiós...- sin mas la mujer de cabello oscuro se fue

-Inuyasha ...

-... – Inuyasha mira por donde desapareció Kykio

-ABAJO!...¬¬

-AUCH! ...por que haces eso? – pregunta

-Como si no lo supieras...yo la vi irse...¬¬

Fin Del Flash Back 

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

**Actualidad...**

Kouga suspira no puede dormir y ya despunta el alba, no veo a kagome desde ese día, hacia dos semanas , y aun no encontraba a la anciana ...-

-será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha

**Nota del autor: **

Angie : Rayos y centellas si que se puso interesante, que mente retorcida hacer que Kykio besara Kouga...perdón ...ja ja ja ja ja XD

Sesshou: creo que ya no tienes remedio...¬¬

Angie ...claro , que no y aun asi sigues aquí... 

Sesshou : ( señala unas cadenas y levanta una ceja )

Angie : ja ja ja ja XD...como si no pudieras romperlas...pues bien ya terminamos por hoy asi que vamos a tomar un helado ...con el frio que tengo pienso en esas cosas U.U

**Umi Kou** WOW...que opinas...? te gusto...yo me divertí tu?..espero que si..n.n te lo dedique porque fuiste la única...que me escribió eso me animo a seguir publicando mi loca historia

**Dj Chiyako** y que te pareció ...espero no sufrir alguna amenaza por lo que paso..XDDD recuerden que si me matan no sabrán el final...XD

**Saki:** que buenos haber que lo leíste..me das tu opinión de este capitulo si?

Bueno gente lidna...espero saber de mas gente que sigue mi historia y como sabrán espero sus review así se si le s gusto o no

Sin mas me despediré de ustedes XD

Lady Sesshoumaru


	7. PORQUE A MIparte 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Valla sigo aquí molestando...ja ja ja ja XD...(**Sess: eso es normal en ti... ¬¬)** por favor silencio darling...

Quiero dedicar este cap a mis pequeños lectores que me enviaron Review ( **UMI,** **xBlackButterflyx** **saki **, **Dj-chiyako** ) - perdón por no contestarles como es debido , lo haré en los siguientes cap ok..cumplida esta mención especial. Prosigamos...

ahora pido disculpa por el retrazo pero bueno aquí vamos de nuevo ...seguimos en medio de mis locuras...y como no tengo cura agarrense fuerte porque aquí vamos...

Pues como sabrán, nos quedamos en una parte emocionante del capitulo...Rayos seguro quieren matarme por dejarlos así...XD...ya se vengaran de mi cuando regrese del malcomió. Jajajaja XDD y ahora un pequeño resumen antes...n,n

Una aclaración antes

Lo que este entre "..."..son los pensamientos..

Travesuras de una hechicera By Angie Preámbulo 

**Ahora recordaremos que paso en el capitulo anterior: **

El youkai Lobo llego al campamento de Inu-chan, las chicas reaccionaron al objeto octogonal, llenándolo de atenciones, cosa que altero a los hombres del campamento, quienes quedaron en shock, debido a la actitud de las mujeres. Para empeorar las cosas apareció la Señorita Kykio, quien ignoro por completo a Inuyasha, puesto que ella también fue afectaba por el amuleto, para horror de los jóvenes- Inu, Miro Shipo - las tres chicas comenzaron a disputa, la atención del Joven Kouga.

Inuyasha no soporto un instante mas y ataco al lobo, trato de quitarle el objeto culpable de todo, pero... al ver que unas bestias se acercaban, el youkai lobo recupero el objeto octogonal, haciendo que se retiraran.

El Hanyou, frustrado y arto de todo comenzó a pelear, con el youka, la reacción de las mujeres, no se hizo esperar; las dos mikos y la exterminadora, agredieron al pobre Inu...( ja ja ja que mala soy... XD)

El monje, aplico unos talismanes, dejando inconscientes a las tres jóvenes... Kouga se retiro

Así termino el Flash Back... que tal si ahora si seguimos con esta historia. n.n

**Capitulo VII Porque a mi?...( Primera parte.)**

La salida del astro sol, marco un nuevo día, de búsqueda para el youkai lobo, su búsqueda se tornaba frustrante, y lo ponía de pésimo humor, por mas que buscaba, no podía encontrar a esa persona.

Retorno al lugar donde se había encontrado con la anciana, dirigió su rumbo hacia el bosque donde la vio por ultima vez, mas no consiguió nada. Durante el transcurso de la noche anterior, tuvo una masiva invasión de recuerdos, cada uno de ellos, reafirmaba su decisión de librarse de una vez por todas de la maldita piedra que colgaba de su cuello

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

En un prado cercano se encontraban un Youkai pequeño y una niña de mas o menos 8 años de edad .

-Muévete Chiquilla tonta... – gruño el molesto youkai verde - no tenemos todo el día...¬¬

-Ya voy señor Jaken-sama – respondió, la pequeña criatura se puso colorado al ver la dulce sonrisa de la niña, el pequeño personaje verde gruñendo algo como respuesta se encamino hasta un árbol cercano donde se recuesta para tomar una siesta.

20 minutos después...

-Rin quiere ir al rió ... – la dulce vocecita repetía la frase una y otra vez - me lleva Jaken-sama?

-No moles niña...- gruño el sapo medio dormido

-Jaken-sama... - volvió a insistir la pequeña - Rin va al rió. - anuncio por fin

-Si... si... desaparece chiquilla molesta...¬¬ – sin mas el pequeño youkai vuelve a dormirse, sin esperar mas la niña cruza el campo de flores y se adentra en el bosque, sigue un camino sinuoso, al rato ella puede escuchar con mas claridad el murmullo de agua, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia ya que si mal no recordaba, cerca del riachuelo crecía unas flores muy bellas , que quería darle a su amo, pero con el apuro por cortar las flores y volver junto a Jaken, paso sin fijarse por entre unos arbustos espinosos que hicieron varias heridas, en sus piernas, y una bastante profunda en su dulce rostro, si importarle mucho el dolor de las cortadas, se las limpio con un extremo del kimono amarillo con cuadros rojos . Sonrió al darse cuenta que tenia razón, el campo de hermosas flores de diversos colores se extendía mas allá de lo que su mirada esmeralda alcanzaba a ver. Rin corrió feliz, pensando que si seria mejor una corona o un ramos para su señor Sesshoumaru, o también una corona para el señor Jaken, pero se detuvo de golpe, la sonrisa se borro frente a ella se encontraba un cuerpo tendido e inerte, llena de pánico, quiso volver corriendo junto a su amo, pero luego de un instante de duda tomo valor y se acerco a la figura inerte, se dio cuenta que era una mujer joven, su kimono era rojo oscuro estaba bastante gastado, extendió su pequeña mano y toco el rostro – esta tibio... no esta muerta - dijo la niña que suspiro aliviada, al notar su respiración acompasada comprendió que tan solo dormía, luego de estar sentada observando como dormía la joven, la niña de cabello negro decidió despertarla, movió su cuerpo con ambas manitos. Luego de un momento la joven abrió los ojos balbuceado algo y se sentó, los ojos color miel enfocaron el rostro de una niña, al notar la mirada curiosa la joven sonrió.

-Esta bien?- pregunto la más pequeña de las mujeres

-Si estoy bien – respondió al interpelada aunque frunció un poco el seño al darse cuanta que no tenia ni idea de que estaba haciendo en ese lugar -que hago aquí?

-Rin no sabe - respondió al inocente - se asusto mucho al verte tirada ...Rin pensó que estabas muerta

-Pues... – la mayor de las dos se rasco la cabeza insegura- en verdad no se como llegue aquí?- dijo la joven de cabello del color del fuego

-Viajas con alguien?... te perdiste, Buscas a alguien?...Cómo te llamas?- la retalia de preguntas al fin termino

-O.o...cuantas preguntas... veamos ...viajo sola...soy al asistente de la gran hechicera Reine y tengo una misión... – contesto la muchacha de mirada miel

-WOW!...o.O…una misión... y cual es? – la curiosidad infantil pudo mas – dime si? Rin quiere saber

-Es un secreto... – con gracia la muchacha pico uno de sus ojos mientras sonreía

-Dile a Rin ella no se lo dirá a nadie..T-T

-Bueno,... bueno...no llores...te lo diré n.n – aseguro pro fin la asistente de hechicera

-SIIIIIII... la peque agito los brazos

-Busco a un Youkai lobo... - la joven observo que la niña se estremeció – que tienes?...que te pasa? – consulto

-A Rin no le gustan los lobos... – el semblante de la oji esmeraldas denotaba terror

-Tranquila pequeña este lobo es bueno y honesto – aseguro la mayor

-Cómo lo sabes? – la desconfianza de Rin era demasiado grande

-Porque si no fuese así la Señora Reine, no lo ayudaría – afirmo la pelirroja de fuego

-O.o...el Youkai lobo necesita ayuda?

-Aja... n.n, pero dime... Rin verdad?- al ver que la niña afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza continuo- Tu que haces aquí sola?

-Pero Rin no esta sola, viaja con Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama y con A-hu...

-Y quien es ese señor es tu padre?...- la niña meneo la cabeza en forma negativa – no entonces es tu amo – la chiquilla asintió -.Acaso trabajas para él?

-Sesshoumaru-sama, es un Youkai al igual que el señor Jaken, el amo me revivió y Rin viaja con ellos...

-Y donde están? ... porque te dejan sola?- quiso saber la curiosa muchacha

-Sesshoumaru-sama nos dijo que esperáramos su regreso, y me quede con el Señor Jaken y el esta...- miro para todos lados y no lo vio - por?... O.o... Rin no recuerda donde se quedo el señor Jaken..T-T- lagrimas anegaron sus preciosos ojito verdes

-No te preocupes puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que esas personas vengan a buscarte... n-n –"esto es asombroso, una niña en compañía de dos Youkai... valla... si que es extraño..."- .penso extrañada la aprendiza, al ver la carita de tristeza de la pequeña, la joven de cabello de fuego decidió cambiar de tema , le pregunto si tenia hambre, y le dio unas frutas secas que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa atada a su cintura, después de terminar de comerse las deliciosas frutas, la niña volvo a sonreír, ambas se pusieron de pie

-Cómo sabes donde buscar al youkai lobo?

-Pues... mi Sensei me dio este objeto - de la bolsa saco un objeto octogonal que tenia cuatro puntas marcadas , la niña observó con mucha curiosidad

-Rin no entiende como esa piedra puede ayudar?

-Ahora veras como funciona... - la joven tomo la piedra entre sus manos, cerro sus ojos en señal de concentración, luego de unos segundos de su boca salieron estas palabras

" _**...Piedra octogonal, dueña de los deseos**_

_**muéstrame al ser que es tu portador**_

_**...Piedra octogonal, márcame el camino**_

**Donde se encuentra el ser al cual cambiaras**

_**Su destino y su vida..."**_

Luego de repetir varias veces la misma frase la joven de cabello de fuego, abrió los ojos que se habían tornado oscuros como la noche y de sus labios surgió una vos muy distinta quizas gastada por el tiempo que dijo _**" ...El Youkai lobo esta cerca debes cruzar el bosque de Arces ...lo encontraras cerca de una cascada..."** _...la muchacha cerro los ojos y callo sentada, gotas de sudor corrían por sus mejillas

-Te encuentras bien?...que fue eso?...Rin se asusto mucho...- la pequeña aterrada observaba el pálido semblante de la aprendiz

-Tranquila pequeña, es que la piedra me conecta con la Señora Reine, ella lo ve todo... señalo que debíamos ir al bosque de Arce... verdad?- secándose el sudor con la amnga de su gastado ropaje

-Hai n..n

-Vamos entonces... n-n... -la joven se incorporo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada, mas la pequeña no se movió de su lugar – que pasa?

-Es que... Rin...

-Dime que sucede?- al no obtener respuesta la joven se agacho, para estar a la altura de la niña y tomándola de los hombros pregunto - Dime es por tu señor?... no te preocupes el te encontrara...

-Rin sabe que el señor Sesshoumaru , la encontrara...

-Entonces que es?... dime acaso no somos amigas?

-Amigas?... pero si Rin no sabe tu nombre como podríamos ser amigas...-0-

-Acaso no te dije mi nombre?- el tono de vos de la joven era de asombró, al ver que la pequeña negaba con su cabeza - Discúlpame soy muy despistada, en verdad creía que te lo había dicho gomen nasai U.U

-Esta bien Rin te perdona... pero...

-Que? O.o?

-Cuál es tu nombre?...

-Ja ja ja ja ja...XD lo volví a hacer... – la muchac ase rasco su alborotada cabellera naranja- perdóname...ja ja ja XD – la risa de la joven de cabello de fuego resonó en el prado como una campana, contagiando a la pequeña de cabello negro, ambas rieron sin control por un rato , luego la mayor de las dos un poco mas tranquila dijo – Mi nombre es Merline..Mucho gusto..n---n

-O.o... que lindo nombre... a Rin le gusta mucho n./.n

-...Muchas gracias... nos vamos ya?

-Hai..n.n

Ambas jóvenes Caminaron rumbo al bosque, estaban muy animadas contándose historias de sus aventuras...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nota del Autor:

Angie: Rayos si que fue largo esta vez... , pero emocionante verdad, que pasara con Rin, que querrá esta mujer... O.o?.eso lo leerán en el próximo capitulo... que mala soy... ja ja ja XD

Sesshou: eso no lo dudo...¬¬

Angie porque dices eso...?

Sesshou: te encanta, dejar a todos con la duda... no se que gracia tiene eso.?...¬¬

Angie: Tu no entiendes nada... déjame hablar tranquila... ve tráeme un helado...

Sesshou:...¬¬ ( va por el helado)

Angie : si mis cálculos son correctos este capitulo se publicara, cerca de la fecha de mi arribo así que ya no me tardo en regresar pequeños...Angie pronto retornara llena de energía así que prepárense a soportarme ...ja ja ja XD( **ósea me soltaran del malcomió para actualizar mis fic jajaja xD)**

Sesshou: tu helado... terminaste? nos esperan...¬¬

Angie : si ya... nos vemos pronto pequeños... Angie esta disfrutando de sus últimos días de vacaciones Forzadas...XD ya les contare que tal la pase la camisa de fuerza esta muy ajustada Sesshoy lindo ayudamen-..-.U.U

Sesshou: Muévete, los otros se comerán mi helado...¬¬

Angie :siempre tna galante tu...¬¬...ve...ya te alcanzo...nos vemos pronto ...hasta luego..mis queridos lectores...hasta dentro de 15 0 20 dias...


	8. PORQUE A MI parte 2

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi ToT)**

Hola Angie Ha vuelto...-por fin consiguió permiso provisorio para salir del loquero JAJAJAJAJAXD.- ( **Sess: no se que gracia tiene que entres y salgas de ese lugar...¬¬)** es por mi bienestar emocional my darling n.n (**Sess. Valla tontería...tu no tienes remedio...¬¬)** Gracias lindo a ahora déjame que me concentre en esto ..¬¬...ejem..en que iba...a si...HOLA!...Que cuentan? como están?. Me extrañaron?...pues yo si a ustedes n.n... además hay tanto que contar... (**Sess: acaso pretendes contar las secciones de electroshock que te daban...¬o¬?**) SILENCIO...¬¬ ...(**Sess: Después soy yo el aguafiestas...¬¬)** -...¬¬#--...U,U...BIEN...continuemos...no es el momento para contar esas cosas . Espero estén Listos para soportarme...les gusto mis fic hasta hora? espero comentarios ok. vallamos al pequeño resumen del capitulo anterior así nos ponemos en ambiente para continuar con esta historia ...

Una aclaración antes

Lo que este entre "..."..son los pensamientos..

**Travesuras de una hechicera **

**By Angie**

Resumen del cap anterior:

Como recordaran en el capitulo anterior apareció cierta joven llamada Merline, que resulto ser la asistente de la hechicera Reine ( su propósito es encontrar al Youkai lobo), para que lo busca, será algo que averiguaremos mas adelante ( que mala soy je je je ) Rin llego con ella , por casualidad, luego de conversar y ver como invocaba el poder de su brújula ( digamos que se llama así , ya que no le di un nombre especifico... n.n"), ella pudo comunicarse con Reine quien le dio la posición exacta de Kougas...ahora bien, Rin la acompaña hasta que su Amo , venga por ella... (mi lindo y adorado Sesshou ♥.♥) aquí nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior... que tal si seguimos con la historia a ver que pasa?...

Capitulo N° VIII **Por que A Mi... ( segunda parte)**

-Mi nombre es Merline..mucho gusto..

-O.o...que lindo nombre ...a Rin le gusta mucho...

-...muchas gracias ../...nos vamos ya?

-Hai..

Ambas jóvenes Caminaron rumbo al bosque , estaban muy animadas contándose historias de sus aventuras...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En otra parte en un prado no muy lejano, un pequeño youkai despertaba de su siesta, aun medio adormilado, busco a la niña tonta, pero no la encontró, la piel verde es recorrida por un choque eléctrico el temor es grande

-Será mejor que la encuentre antes que regrese el amo bonito- el pequeño youkai sapo corría de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar a la chiquilla – donde demonios se metió?...Estúpida niña ...el amo Sesshoumaru me matara si no la encuentro... que voy a hacer?...TT

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En una cascada pasando el bosque de Arce se encuentra Hinta y Hakakku pescando mientras que los otros lobos descansan bajo la sombra de unos árboles cercanos.

-Ustedes deberían ayudar si quieren comer...¬¬...- por respuesta Hinta recibió unos bostezos- Grrrr...¬¬

-Ya déjalos que no ves que están cansados- dijo Hakakku, mientras intentaba atrapar a un pez, pero falla- ...T.T

-Yo también estoy cansado...¬¬...

-Porque no comes algo y descansas un poco- sugirió una voz a sus espaldas, ambos jóvenes giraron y vieron a su jefe

-Kouga-san...- exclamo el para al unísono

El jefe del clan de los lobos, dejo caer el cuerpo de un ciervo, mientras hablaba los jóvenes y los otros lobos se acercaron a la presa mas el youkai lobo agrego - coman, apenas terminen continuaremos nos nuestra búsqueda

-Pero kouga-San...T.T- gimió Hinta, Hakakku entre mordida y mordida también se quejo...

-No ganara nada si gasta toda su energía, corriendo de un lado al otro, por que no descansamos aquí hasta mañana?

-El lobo observo las miradas de cachorro desvalido que le hicieron sus compañeros de viaje, con una mueca de disgusto acepto la idea. A decir verdad, el joven de pelo bicolor tenia razón, correr sin sentido ni dirección lo desesperaba y desgastaba a sus compañeros. Así que para alegría de Hakakku, Hinta, y los otros lobos se quedarían en ese lugar descansando todo el día

-Pero mañana partiremos temprano ...¬¬- los lobos aullaron de contentos, mientras que el jefe , se tiraba a descansar un rato...

-Hai – respondieron con las bocas llena de alimento

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El pequeño youkai verde intentaba recordar donde le había dicho la niña que iría, después de romperse la cabeza, recordó que la molesta chiquilla lo había despertado para decirle algo -...a donde? ...a donde?... a donde demonios me dijo que iría?- mientras pensaba y trataba de recordar, el demonio sapo se golpeaba la frente con el báculo de dos cabezas, tan concentrado en recordar estaba que no se percato del haz de luz, que descendía suavemente en el campo de flores.( N/A: KYA! Es my love ♥.♥)

El Lord de las tierras del oeste descendió suavemente, con su mirada ámbar busco a la niña, era extraño no verla correr hacia él, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Al único que vio fue a Jaken que paresia bastante distraído, el príncipe camino hacia su sirviente, con su rostro marcado por la indiferencia, mas en su interior, sintió algo extraño- preocupación – pensó- No... es una debilidad humana- borro la idea de su cabeza y llego hasta su sirviente

-Jaken... donde esta la Niña?...- dijo la vos de autoridad absoluta

-O.o... Sesshoumaru-sama... - un sudor frió recorrió la espalda del pobre sapo

-Responde...¬¬...- aquella mirada fria y despectiva se calvo en el tembloroso ser de color verde, quien comenzó sudar notoriamente

-Este... vera amo bonito...la chiquilla...este...

-Habla... ¬¬- urgió, el poderoso youkai, bastante molesto por la demora

-Me quede dormido...y cuando desperté ...ella ya no estaba...- un golpe seco, se hoyo luego de que la ultima palabra saliera de la boca del youkai sapo, cuando el pobre Jaken reaccionó, su amo se había adelantado bastante, el pequeño ser corrió y al final le dio alcance

-Perdóneme Sesshoumaru –sama ... Y-Y

-... - el youkai siguió su camino. (N/A: sesshou sabe ignorar muy bien...XD)

-Amo bonito... gracias al golpe que me dio recordé donde me dijo la chiquilla que iría – los ojos dorados se clavaron en el pequeño demonio, que dio dos pasos hacia atrás bastante asustado- O.o...Ho...este...ella- balbuceo . .- ella menciono un Rió ...dijo que quería ir ahí – sin mas el lord tomo el camino que se dirigía al río Jaken lo siguió...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Merline y Rin descansaban después de unas horas de caminata, la mayor de las dos jóvenes, esta visiblemente cansada, ella sabia el motivo de esa falta de energía, su tiempo se estaba acabando debía cumplir con su misión, pero si a su desgaste le agregaba el uso de la piedra para ubicar al youkai lobo, la cosa empeoraba sobre manera.

-Eso te pasa por no entrenar, lo suficiente- se regaño a si misma, al levantarla vista se percato que unos ojos verdes la miraban con atención ella sonrió y la pequeña respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras devoraba las ultimas frutas secas, la aprendiza de hechicera pensó entonces- esta chiquilla si que a tenido una vida llega de sufrimiento, la falta de padres o algún adulto que la cuide, su encuentro con ese youkai que luego le devolviera la vida, valla que a su corta existencia estuvo llena de aventuras.

Su supervivencia tampoco fue fácil, quizás por eso le caí tan bien Rin, sin desearlo comenzó a recordar su pasado... el desastre marco su llegada a este mundo, ya que su madre perdió la vida para que ella pudiera vivir, su padre le echo la culpa del deceso de su esposa, por lo que la entrego al cuidado ( N/A: por no decir que la regalo padre ingrato...¬¬) a una hechicera con quien se cruzo en el bosque, quien a pesar de todo la había criado bien. En todo ese tiempo, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso... y ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, para hacerlo debía continuar, pero el recuerdo de una pequeña preguntándole a una anciana sobre su procedencia, por respuesta recibió la verdad, y aunque de sus ojos cayeron gotas saladas, agradeció la sinceridad de la mujer que la había criado. En ese instante decidió ser una gran hechicera como la mujer, que siempre la había guiado por la verdad...

-Mer-chan?... Te pasa algo?...- aquellos espejos de inocencia color jade la observaba con curiosidad - Rin quiere saber que te pasa?...

-Nani?... – la vocecilla la saco de los recuerdos del pasado - discúlpame pequeña... solo pensaba un poco en el pasado...- dijo con sinceridad

-En que pensaba Mer-chan? – quiso saber la pelinegra, mas en ese instante fue cundo la aprendiza de hechicera se dio cuenta de cómo la llamaba

-Como me llamaste?...

-Rin dijo Mer–chan... pero si no te gusta te diré Merline–sama...- corrigió la pequeña rápidamente

-Viniendo de ti no me molesta que me digas Mer-chan...- vio como la sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la jovencita de cabello negro, ambas se pusieron de pie – Debemos seguir ...

-Hai

Reanudaron la marcha, con paso tranquilo, ninguna de las dos se percato que eran observadas por varios pares de ojos, quienes las seguían cada movimiento que hacían...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: valla como les pareció que quedo?...no apareció mucho el lobito, pero, me pareció que necesitaba lago de descansó ustedes que opinan, ya veremos que pasa mas adelante...O.o espero que Sesshou-kun no se enoje demasiado, me pareció buena idea introducirlo a el también en este Fic...por que solo Inu-chan va a padecer el poder de la piedra octogonal...je je je je –( mirada macabra XD)

**Sesshou**: dijiste que harías otro fic para mi...¬¬

**Angie:** Diablos... porque me asustas así... U.U

**Sesshou:** así tendrás tu conciencia que te asustas de nada...¬.¬

**Angie:** ya cállate... y dime terminaste de desempacar?...las niñas están, preparando las cosas del colegio...?

**Sesshou:** si ya vine a avisarte que la comida esta lista... ¬¬

**Angie:** si ya voy. bueno chicos Angie esta en medio de un caos, esto de llegar del malcomió es peor que irse... debo tener todo listo para atender a mis pequeñas ...T.T..ya no podré quedarme a Chatear con mis amigochis...Buuuuuaaaaaaa TT es el problema de ser madre...que le voy a hacer...

**Sesshou:** te estamos esperando...¬¬

**Angie :** voy!...bien ya seguiremos en contacto...a propósito no se olviden de darme su opinión dejes review Onegai...T.T

Y hablando de Review contestare a las personas que me enviaron su opinión

**Umi Kuo**: bueno aquí esta el otro ca mas rápido verdad? Que te pareció? Espero que te halla gustado Mer-chan le dará un empujoncito a el lobito pero no te cuento más XD..sino que chiste nos vemos en el próximo capítulos

**xBlackButterflyx** : si aquí esta otro cap como ya dije con la diferencia de una semana todo un record . perdón pro el retrazo de los otros días que te pareció? Bueno mis interrelación con sess a veces son como decirlo demasiado escandalosas pero no pasa de un par de besotes ( de mi parte calor el es de piedra el condenado...¬¬) espero tu opinión de esta historia n.n

**Saki **: A ver Saki como te explico...yo jamás me olvidaría de este fic porque es uno de mis favoritos de echo es mi primer fic largo que hice en toda mi vida por eso le tengo mucho cariño con respecto a lo corto de cada capitulo , ...bueno veras este fic fue publicado en uno de mis grupos de Inu y lo enviaba en capítulos cortos par ano hacer muy pesados los correos ( eso era antes de que Yahoo agrandara la capacidad ya sabes antes se me quejaban que saturaba correos XD)..esa es la razón como te darás cuenta este fic lleva su tiempo escrito y lo estoy adaptando para publicarlo en Ff net espero haber saciado tu curiosidad y también anhelo saber que te pareció este capitulo

**Buenos mis peques Angie debe irse hasta le siguiente cap**

**Sayonara**

**Lady Sesshoumaru**

**n—n **


	9. PORQUE A MI parte 3

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Hola...si que me costo escribir este capitulo ...estaba en un vació completo y de pronto surgió este capitulo espero que les guste pero, bueno...ya estamos en el capitulo 9...todo un logro para mi... ...al parecer , tengo varios seguidores...(Angie tiene el ego inflado...ja ja ja XD, es mentira T.T, estoy aterrada...espero no desilusionarlos...)...ejem ...dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora es turno de ponernos al corriente con lo que paso en el capitulo Anterior , así luego vamos directo al capitulo de esta aventura...

**Travesuras de Una Hechicera**

By Angie

Prologo:

En el capitulo Anterior , vimos que el jefe del Clan de lo Lobos decidió ( o mejor dicho le suplicaron) un día de descanso, Hinta Y Hakaku , felices comían mientras Kouga descansaba ( no pudo dormir lo acosaban los recuerdos...pobre...je je je XD)...bien en otro lado descubrimos que Jaken tuvo problemas , ya que su Amo ( mi lindo papacito n/./n), llego y no encontró a Rin, por cierto Rin esta en compañía su nueva amiga, quien mientras descansa evalúa un poco su vida. mientras ellas se ponían en marcha, no se dieron cuantas que están siendo asechadas...

Pasemos al capitulo siguiente a si descubrimos que pasara con Kouga , las chicas y Donde se metió Sesshoumaru?

**Capitulo IX : Porque a MI?...( tercera parte)**

Las jóvenes se alejaban, bastante entretenidas, la pequeña Rin canturriaba sin sentido, mientras que Merline trataba de entender lo que decía no se dieron cuenta que tras uno grupo de arbusto eran observadas por tres pares de ojos, que no se perdían ningún movimiento.

Los dueños de esos ojos, estaban hambrientos y no perderían la oportunidad de comer un buen bocado, aunque fuesen de unas humanas. El jefe de grupo era un Youkai Leopardo negro llamado Trion desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Brien, su mejor amigo... luego volteó hacia su izquierda Talin, su hermano menor, ellos tres eran los únicos que quedaban de la gran manada de la cascada Arce, un maldito híbrido había acabado con todos los demás solo por el placer de verlos destruidos...

Después de la batalla donde fueron seriamente lastimados se ocultaron en las sombras del bosque por temor, mas el hambre hacia que casaran todo tipo de criaturas, y en ese momento asechaban a un par de jovencitas que distraídamente, caminaban rumbo a donde fuera su hogar...

El líder volvió a poner atención en las humanas, que se alejaban por el camino en una charla muy animada, con un movimiento de cabeza indico a sus compañeros que se dispersaran, en silenció Trion y Brien , se movieron en diferentes puntos estratégico, mientras que Talin se quedo en la retaguardia esperando la señal de ataque de su hermano, el leopardo mas joven , no se paresia en nada a su hermano mayor , el era flaco y su pelaje estaba enmarañado. En su mente solo podía verse comiendo, solo pensaba en lo sabroso que seria hincar sus dientes en la pequeña criatura de Kimono amarillo, teniendo en mente eso casi podía saborear la joven carne, por eso cometió el error de pisar una rama .

Aquel sonido resonó en los oídos de Merline que al instante busco su amuleto y concentró su energía en él, lo más rápido que pudo, el corazón de la joven se acelero de solo pensar en la pequeña junto a ella, no estaba segura si sus energías durarían lo suficiente como para salir ilesas de ese lugar. Su mente ideo un plan rápidamente, con simplicidad le explicó a Rin que debía correr rumbo a la cascada, mientras ella entretenía a su atacante, la pequeña aterrada no entendía el porque. Pero la asistente de hechicera no tubo tiempo de explicarle mas, ya que recibió los primeros ataques de parte de no uno sino tres lugares distintos los Youkais leopardos se hicieron presentes.

Trion no podía creer la estupidez de su hermano menor, la ver que la mayor de las humanas se ponía en guardia, supo que el factor sorpresa estaba arruinado, furioso rugió

-ATAQUEN!

Las pesadas garras se clavaban en el piso levantando guijarros al correr hacia las humanas, pero fue rechazado por un campo de protección, los furiosos Animales, fueron repelidos una y otra vez... sus ojos rojos divisaron a las jóvenes; la mayor de ellas se veía agitada. Los ataques se repitieron por diferentes zonas - Falta poco - pensó Trion

-SIGAN YA CASI LO LOGRAMOS!GGGGGRRRRR- volvió a Rugir el enorme leopardo negro.

Dentro del muro de protección una joven pelirroja trataba de mantener el escudo, casi sin éxito- esto no va bien-pensó Merline- debo hacerlo ya... – pensó cada vez mas agobiada

-Este es el momento Rin-chan debes correr con todas tus fuerzas apenas saque el campo de energía, no mires hacia atrás tu solo corre... – dijo firmemente la pelirroja, pero la niña solo movía la cabeza en forma negativa

-No Rin no te dejara solita...T-T

-Entiende si te quedas podrías morir... no podré protegerte... - en ese instante la atención se cernía sobre ellas; el grupo de Youkais que atacaba al unísono sobre la cada vez mas débil pared de protección Merline callo de rodillas , sus dedos comenzaron a tornarse blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la piedra octogonal- comprende pequeña, mis fuerzas están llegando a su limite..., te prometo que no moriré...hazme caso por favor...O.ó

-Hai...Rin correrá...pero...en verdad ...estarás bien?

-Claro, acaso no sabes que soy la asistente de la gran Reine..., no muero con facilidad- la niña afirmo con la cabeza, entonces la pelirroja miro su bolso y dijo- me arias el favor de buscar una daga debe estar en mi bolso – señalo la joven su cara comenzaba a ponían roja y las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente humedeciendo su flequillo carmesí - apresúrate Rin-chan...- suplico ella, la niña obedeció, lo mas rápido que pudo, y del bolso saco una extraña arma, cuyo mando de marfil tallado tenia un grabado con formas de octágonos por donde lo miraran, el filo brillo ante los ojos color esmeralda, sus manos tomaron el objeto con cuidado mientras que en su mente se formaba una pregunta...- como este pequeño objeto, ayudaría a su amiga?...

-Aquí esta...

-Bien ... ponla en mi boca - Rin acerco y con cuidado arrimó el filo del la pequeña arma a los labios de la joven. Antes de tomarlo sonrió a su nueva amiguita y dijo- prepárate a mi orden corres...- la niña con los ojos inundados con lagrimas asintió. Merline apretó el filo de la Daga entre los dientes, con cuidado tomo su posición de ataque por un instante el aire se torno pesado por la tensión el campo se agrando; la pelirroja ordeno...- CORRE! – en el instante que el grito surgió de sus labios de Merline una de sus manos atrapo la Daga que caía, al quitar la mano del amuleto el campo de energía desapareció: Troin vio a la joven agazapada con un extraña espada brillante en la mano derecha...

Rin obedeció a la orden y corría con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, mientras se alejaba pudo oír gritos espeluznantes apretó la boca y seco las lagrimas con las mangas de su Kimono, luego de un tiempo solo se escucho el retumbar de su propio corazón... luego de su boca Surgió un Grito...

**Continuara...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie : no se enojen pero este es el final del capitulo...ja ja ja ja ...( Angie puede escuchar el grito de los lectores...XD)...es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir ...como yo sufrí mientras escribía este capitulo...Rayos si que me costo hacerlo , además esta maldita PC , no ayuda...T.T: Lamento que Kouga no apareciera en este capitulo pero me pareció que debía poner algo emocionante y que mejor que una batalla para darle emoción...se fijaron que Merline tiene muchos poderes...al parecer no es una simple humana...ja ja ja ...( es un personaje con mucho potencial... )

**Sesshou: terminaste...debemos ir a comer...¬¬**

Angie : que hora es?...

**Sesshou: casi las la 1. am**

Angie : NaNi?. O.o...con razón me duele la panza...

**Sesshou: debes tomar el remedio...¬¬**

Angie : después de comer...porfi...T.T

**Sesshou: andando vamos...**

Angie: ya me despido y voy...bueno tengo que irme , pero antes quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi querida amiga Mina-chan que a pesar de que no esta muy presente en estos días , se que le fascinara este capitulo n.n

Dedicatoria especial a** : Uni y Saki ( son las únicas personas que me escribieron T.T) **

Bueno me despido por el momento nos veremos pronto espero

**Lady Sesshoumaru se despide**


	10. Enfrentamiento

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Bien queridos amigos...Angie esta llegando a la parte mas emocionante de su Fic...( bueno eso creo ustedes que opinan?)intentare no dejarlos muy desesperados...( **Sesshou: eso es mentira... no le crean nada, le fascina, dejarlos desesperados...¬¬)**

Bueno, en verdad XD ...agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por apoyar y tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo , sinceramente , son Fantásticos..y por eso me esfuerzo para que quede mucho mejor cada capitulo... n///n

Ahora sin mas preámbulos...( **Sesshou: que cosas dices ...necesitas los preámbulos como explicaras lo del capitulo anterior...¬¬**)...silencio Sesshou-kun... , me desconcentras...¬¬

Ejem...bien aquí el pequeño resumen para que recuerden lo que sucedió...

**Travesuras de Una Hechicera**

By Angie

**Preámbulo :**

Durante el capitulo Anterior vimos a las dos jóvenes ; Merline y Rin , ser atacadas por tres youkai Leopardos...también vimos que la asistente tiene varios poderes...(Oo...si que estuvo interesante me gustan las chicas fuertes XD), además Kouga anda cerca al igual que Sesshoumaru y su sirviente ( Ese jaken ...¬¬) , quien llegara a ayudar a las jóvenes?...que pasara con Rin?...porque Grito?...bueno espero solucionar esas preguntas, en este capitulo... ( Si no es así paciencia jajajaja soy mala lo se Y-Y)

Capitulo N° X : (**Enfrentamiento)**

Rin obedeció a la orden y corría con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, mientras se alejaba pudo oír gritos, que le erizaron la piel, apretó la boca y seco las lagrimas con las mangas de su Kimono viejo, luego de un tiempo solo se escucho el retumbar de su propio corazón... luego de su boca Surgió un Grito...

-KYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El jefe del clan de los lobos dormía bajo la sombra de uno árbol, la noche de insomnio y recuerdos frustrantes, lo habían dejado agotado es por esa razón que tanto Hinta y Hakkaku insistieron en un día de descanso, sabían que su jefe jamás aceptaría que era él era quien necesitaba un día de reposo. Por eso insistieron y suplicaron por su beneficio, mas era por el por quien se preocupaban

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ambos lobos lo observaban descansar desde lo alto de la cascada. Mas un extraño viento les llamo la atención, a lo lejos vieron a la extraña mujer montada en una pluma ( Maldita bruja... te4nia que aparecer ¬¬), se ocultaron detrás de una roca orando porque no se le ocurriera a Kouga despertar en ese momento, sabían que cuando el portador de la piedra dormía, esta parecía no tener ningún tipo de poder, Suspiraron aliviados al verla seguir su camino.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En otro lugar un poco alejado de la cascada, se encontraban un par de Youkais, el mas alto de los dos, de melena de plata y penetrantes ojos dorados, encontró por fin el rastro de la Niña junto al riachuelo, para luego perderse dentro del bosque de Arce.

Al encaminarse hacia el oscuro bosque, detectaron un rastro de sangre humana, en su rostro no se reflejo ningún gesto de preocupación, mas su decisión marco el paso. el mas pequeño de ellos también percibió el olor de la sangre, en su mente la imagen de la niña latosa bañada en sangre golpeo con fuerza, apretó el báculo con ambas manos; no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba si la niña había corrido con la mala suerte de toparse con algún Oni en el camino

-Jaken...

-Si amo bonito...?

-Apresúrate...¬¬

-Hai... "

Ambos Youkai se encaminaron hacia el bosque milenario, el rastro de Rin se confundía con el de otra humana, el pequeño sapo frunció el seño

-Que hace esa niña con un humano?...tal vez se va con el – la mente del sapo marchaba a mil pensando en miles de posibilidades- Tal vez así nos deja a mi amo y a mi en paz...- pero luego una brisa, trajo consigo el fétido olor de la sangre humana , aunque su amo no dijera nada su actitud para con la niña, fue de protector, por eso sabia que le preocupaba, y si era sincero , el también estaba preocupado por la chiquilla latosa...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Después de bajar el campo de energía, y ver como la niña desaparecía, la asistente de hechicera se concentro en sus oponentes...

El primero en atacar fue el mas joven, quien recibió un golpe lateral con la Tsuka de la daga , luego salto y con el filo de su espada golpeo al aturdido Talin, quien callo inconsciente con su pata izquierda sangrando...

Mientras ella se protegía de los ataque de Trion y Brien, el menor desapareció entre los arbusto...

Merline estaba agazapada nuevamente en su mano derecha se encontraba lo que fuese hace unos momentos su daga, gracias a que concentraba toda su energía en su pequeña arma, pudo transformarla en una espada de Luz y así dar batalla a esos youkai , su respiración era errática:

En su mente surgieron inquietudes...- la batalla se extendió demasiado sus poder se debilitaba rápidamente, debía terminar pronto o seria su fin. También estaba el mas pequeño de los tres Youkai, a pesar de sus heridas había escapado, se preocupaba por la pequeña esperaba haberle dado tiempo suficiente para que pudiera desbandarse...- no tubo tiempo de seguir pensando los dos enemigos se abalanzaron hacia ella a la vez...

Se incorporo de un salto y logro evitar al Brien, con el revés su katana, el haz de luz corto limpiamente una de las garras del leopardo, que gruño de dolor.

Mas de repente ante ella surgieron unas poderosas garras que corto la tela del desgastado Kimono, el olor de la sangre éxito Trion quien volvió a saltar para terminar de una vez por todas con esa batalla.

sin detenerse a pensar la joven tomo la katana con ambas manos y certeramente introdujo el arma en el pecho de la bestia

**-Electric Ball!!!!!!!!**!- exclamo, al terminar de decir esa frase, la espada brillo y una energía rodeó al leopardo haciéndolo gritar de dolor, cuando el resplandor se apago, el cuerpo calcinado de Trion callo pesadamente, con horror Brien vio aquel bulto de huesos y carne quemada que alguna ves fue su mejor amigo, herido como estaba no podría atacar a esa maldita humana y vengarse así que dándose media vuelta emprendió la retirada ...- Debo ir por Rin-chan...- susurró la joven mujer, al verse libre de sus oponentes, pero a pesar de que le ordeno a su cuerpo que se echara a andar, nada paso, las piernas comenzaron a temblar y cediendo a su propio peso; cayo pesadamente, un ruido sordo se hoyo en el desolado bosque.

Cuando las energías abandonaron totalmente a Merline, la Katana, volvió a ser lo que era, el pequeño objeto humeante se perdía en la mano derecha de ella.

Sin darse cuanta sus dedos se pusieron blancos, por la presión que hacia al sostener la Tsuka de la Daga

-Debo ir por la niña – se dijo mientras con determinación intento incorporarse nuevamente, cuando paresia que lo iba a conseguir sus cuerpo volvió a temblar y callo sentada, furiosa consigo misma por su debilidad, golpeo el piso con ambos puños cerrados – MALDICIÓN ¡!!!!!...¬¬...si no voy por la niña quien sabe que le pueda pasar...- volvió a intentarlo y esta vez pudo mantenerse en pie, lentamente bajo la mirada y vio el charco de sangre a sus pies- Demonios...!...será mejor que detenga la hemorragia- se dirigió a un árbol cercano y apoyada en él; rasgo la manga de su ya gastado ropaje, con uno de sus dientes abrió la tela y luego se la enredo alrededor de la pierna, cuando hizo el ultimo nudo lagrimas de dolor rodaron por su mejilla, limpiándose con el dorso de su única manga, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar, al instante la venda improvisada se tiño de sangre, pero no le dio importancia . A paso firme se dirigió hacia donde había visto por ultima vez a su pequeña amiga...

**Continuara...**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxc**

Nota del Autor:

Angie ...n...n"

Sesshou: porque ríes como tonta...¬¬

Angie: es que no se que decir...me gusto como quedo...pero tal vez las chicas prefieran que vuelva Kougas...n.n

Sesshou: pues deja durmiendo al Lobo, así yo aparezco...¬¬

Angie : pero dime ...Donde Caracolitos andas que no proteges a Rin...¬¬?

Merline: YO LA CUIDARE EL NO SIRVE.¬¬...( le saca la lengua a Seshoumaru)

Angie : Merline ¿...que haces aquí.?

Sesshou: que dijiste miserable humana...¬¬?

Merline: me aburría así que vine a ver que te pareció mi actuación...?

Angie : buena ...pero...

Merline: que ¿...dime con confianza...n-n

Sesshou: estas tratando de figurar eres un personaje secundario, que es eso de andar desparramando poderes...¬¬

Angie:...espera ...Sesshou-kun...déjame hablar ( la ignoran , Merline y Sesshou discuten...)

Merline: cállate ...tu que sabes también eres personaje secundario, además ni sonreír sabes...¬¬

Sesshou: que dijiste?...GRRRRRR...¬¬

Angie: **SE CALLAN LOS DOS!!!!!!!!!...¬¬#**

Sesshou: ...Feh!!!!!!!!

Merline: Gomen ne...U.U!!..

Angie: Merline: vuelve estudiar tus diálogos ..y por favor síguelos , no improvises….Seshou-kun...trata de no molestarla...y tranquilos...vallan a la cocina yo ya voy( mientras ambos salen se escucha la discusión entre los dos)

Diablos...U-U ese par me volverá loca...bueno ...este capitulo esta dedicado , especialmente a Mina-chan (a ella le fascina la acción y creo que en este capitulo tiene un poquito de eso.. ), También se lo dedico a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer lo que escribo...Domo Arigatou a cada uno de ellos , un Besote a Betty , y a su Kouguis... , bien ahora si me despido ( se escuchan ruidos de espadas chocándose y cristales rompiéndose)... Oo, diablos comenzaron de nuevo...me voy...antes que rompan toda la casa...T.T, hasta el próximo capitulo

Lady Sesshoumaru

Pd: mil gracias a las personas que me enviaron sus review


	11. Batallas, Encuentros, sorpresa

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)**

Caracoles...será mejor que escriba algo muy bueno para supera el anterior...

Que haré... que haré?...T.T...tranquila respira...exhala, inhala...Gomen nasai en verdad espero poder hacer las cosas bien... ja ja ja XD ( risa nerviosa)

Bueno Le agradezco a cada persona que se toma su tiempo para leer las locuras que se le ocurren a su servidora... o , bueno ahora pasaremos al siguiente capitulo. ,...bueno un resumen primero...

Travesuras de una hechicera 

By Angie

**Preámbulo**

Bueno cuando dejamos a nuestros personajes, Kouguis aun dormía (N/A: es tiempo de levantarse lindo lobito. )... bien a Merline, salió triunfante de su encuentro. Durante batalla con los Youkais leopardo, hizo uso de gran parte de su poder, y logro después de mucho esforzarse vencer al jefe de los leopardos, sus otros dos oponentes terminaron bastante la heridos, pero ella no salió muy ilesa que digamos, una herida bastante profunda en uno de su muslo, retrasa el rescate de Rin. (N/A: que horror!!! ahora quien podrá ayudarlos?... ja ja ja XD) Sesshoumaru y Jaken, han encontrado el rastro de Rin veremos si llegan a tiempo para ayudar... bueno ahora pasemos directamente al capitulo...

**Capitulo XI: Batallas, Encuentros, sorpresa**

-Demonios...!...será mejor que detenga la hemorragia- se dirigió a un árbol cercano y apoyada en él; rasgo la manga de su ya gastado ropaje, con uno de sus dientes abrió la tela y luego se la enredo alrededor de la pierna, cuando hizo él ultimo nudo lagrimas de dolor rodaron por su mejilla, limpiándose con el dorso de su única manga, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar, al instante la venda improvisada se tiño de sangre, pero no le dio importancia. A paso firme se dirigió hacia donde había visto por ultima vez a su pequeña amiga...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jaken caminaba tras su amo, las sospechas de una batalla llenaban la mente de la pequeña criatura. Una mezcla de sangre humana y youkai llegaba a ellos y con cada paso que daban sé hacia mas fuerte - pero quien era la victima de esa bestia?...- esa era la pregunta que sé hacia el youkai verde, esperaba que la chiquilla no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto.

De pronto, el príncipe se detuvo sin previo aviso, haciendo que el pobre sapo chocara con él, el aturdido sirviente se incorporó al instante un gruñido lo puso alerta, ante ellos se encontraba un Youkai leopardo bastante maltratado, sus heridas sangraban copiosamente

-Que me ven? – rugió la bestia herida

-Pero que irrespetuoso eres, acaso no sabes quien es mi amo?

-GRRRRRRRRRR...No me interesa- replico Brien

- Apártate...¬¬- ordeno el Youkai de cabellera plateada

-Y crees que lo haré... ja... tu... AGGGHHHH- las palabras murieron en ese instante, ya que un has de luz cruzo su garganta, luego bajo de la cabeza a los pies partiendo en dos a la criatura

-Sesshoumaru-sama, él viene de esa dirección- señalo el youkai sapo- cree que halla lastimado a la peque... - Una fría mirada por parte de su amo acallo los perturbadores pensamientos.

El señor de las tierras del oeste se movía con mas rapidez no quería perder el rastro nuevamente, se detuvo al llegar aun claro. Un cuerpo carbonizado, marcaba lo terrible de la batalla, Jaken no soporto el hedor que despedían los restos del animal, se cubrió verde rostro con una de las mangas de su kimono, un instante después vio que su amo se ponía en marcha nuevamente, corrió para alcanzarlo Los ojos ámbar habían encontrado unas marcas color bermellón, el temor Jaken se acrecentó, pero nada dijo solo se aferró a la estola de su amo que ya comenzaba a moverse con rapidez. El poderoso Youkai fue guiado por el rastro de sangre, unos minutos después, pudo distinguir una figura apoyada en un árbol caído, el pequeño sirviente camino rápidamente adelantándose a su amo

-Oye humana si te sigues moviendo morirás... – sugirió con desdén el sirviente verde, la joven respondió sin mirar a quien le hablaba, era como si se animara a si misma

-No pienso quedarme aquí lloriqueado, quien sabe lo que le pase a la pequeña...

-A quien te refieres?- se atropello el sapo al hacer la pregunta, pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Donde esta? – las palabras frías y directas hicieron que la joven volteara con el seño fruncido, al ver directamente de quien se trataba, las palabras de Rin sonaron en su cabeza- vaya ...este debe ser Sesshoumaru...es bastante apuesto...- pensó la pelirroja( N/A: Hey Merline te dije que te atengas al guión...¬¬)

-Donde esta?...¬¬- Insistió el príncipe

-Porque debo responder...¬¬? -replico con arrogancia la asistente

-Que maleducada eres mujer, acaso no sabes que el amo Sesshoumaru es el mas poderoso y...- el sapo continuo con su retahíla pero fue acallado por un golpe en la cabeza

-Silencio...

-Ahuch!!!!...- Exclamo el sirviente tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- ..Gomen nasai Amo bonito...T.T

-Si valoras tu miserable vida humana es mejor que respondas, donde esta Rin?...¬¬- los ojos fríos y llenos de despreció se calvaron el la frágil figura de la mujer, mientras que ella haciendo uso de toda la energía que le quedaba, para ponerse derecha, se incorporo y respondió lo mas claro que podía, ya que podía sentir la debilidad que la invadía

-Perdóneme usted es el señor Sesshoumaru verdad?- Jaken quiso comenzar con una nueva discusión pero una mirada de su amo lo detuvo, la joven observo el intercambio de miradas, luego prosiguió- Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama, la pequeña esta en peligro – con cada palabra que decía Merline, se sentía mas mareada- ella... es perseguida por un youkai leopardo... corrió hacia la cas...ca..da...- la ultima palabra fue como un suspiro , el cuerpo de la joven callo pesadamente

-Jaken...

-Hai amo bonito...

-Quédate…- sin mas el poderoso lord se perdió en el cerrado bosque, rumbo la dirección señalada, Jaken , con una mueca de incertidumbre vio desaparecer a su amo luego giro y vio a la joven que había protegido a niña latosa, estaba seguro que tanto el como su amo, pudieron sentido la fragancia inconfundible de la pequeña bajo ese horrible olor a sangre humana...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kougas fue sacado de su sueño por dos cosas, la primera fue una fuerte energía que se genero en le centro del bosque cercano, sus ojos color celeste de abrieron y busco a lo lejos de donde provenía ese extraño poder, mas no lograba detectarlo con exactitud, lo segundo fue la presencia de humanos en ese lugar, y por lo que se olía en el ambiente, eran acechados, no iba a meterse- bastantes problemas tengo como para andar buscando mas- se dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo, pero un grito de terror pico su curiosidad y se dirigió al lugar.

Los vientos arremolinados lo llevaron hasta donde el camino hacia una especie de zig zag, pudo ver a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y aterrados ojos verdes corriendo hacia él, tras ella un Youkai Leopardo bastante estropeado, la niña tropezó y quedo tirada en medio del camino, justo cuando la bestia se relamía por clavarle el colmillo. Algo dentro de Kuogas le dijo debía hacer algo, y siguiendo ese extraño impulso el Youkai lobo decidió entrometerse y corriendo a toda velocidad, llega ante el desprevenido Talin, quien al verlo se preparó para pelear por su codiciado bocado

-Esta es Mi Presa y no me la quitaras...- Gruño el leopardo

-No permitiré que le toques, si le haces algo te matare – sentenció el lobo

-GRRRRRRRRR...Pues prepárate para Morir entrometido...¬¬- el leopardo salto sobre el joven kougas con las garras extendidas, el lobo lo rechazó con una fuerte patada que lo tiro muy lejos - no me vencerás...GRRRRRRRR...- aseguro el frustrado leopardo el segundo ataque fue mas rápido, Kougas giro en remolinos haciendo una nube de polvo, callo sobre el aplastándolo la sangre broto por doquier, aun así Talin no se resignaba a perder su preciada presa, se puso de nuevo de pie pero al instante, comenzó a escupir borbotones de sangre por la boca, sus ojos se abrieron - Eres un maldito..aggghhhh...- dijo y cayó muerto.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterté con el Jefe del clan de los Lobos...- dijo con arrogancia el joven de cabello negro, luego se dirigió donde la pequeña figura yacía desmayada, la levanto en brazos, cuando los ojos color esmeralda se abrieron, y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el pequeño rostro, Kougas se asombro el parecido de esa niña, con la linda Kagome, los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de terror al ver el cuerpo del youkai leopardo – Tranquila pequeña el no te molestara mas ...- la pequeña asintió mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, el joven de ojos celestes pregunto – dime pequeña cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Rin..//.//

-Dime no nos hemos visto antes?... tu cara se me hace conocida

-Rin no recuerda eso... 

-No te preocupes- tranquilizo el lobo- ahora dime puedes caminar?- diciendo esto el joven puso con cuidado a la pequeña en el piso, ella intento caminar unos pasos, pero no lo logro, se callo tomándose la pierna. kougas se acerco nuevamente y reviso sus pies, descubrió el tobillo derecho hinchado volvió a tomarla en brazos, Rin enredo sus pequeño bracitos alrededor cuello del Youkai lobo, luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras le agradecía la ayuda, Los ojos celestes se dilataron por el repentino acto de cariño

-Déjala...¬¬ - La fría vos taladro el ambiente haciendo que ambas cabezas giraran, para averiguar su procedencia, luego de un instante de tensión Kougas pregunto

-Tú eres el medio Hermano de esa bestia estúpida, no es verdad?

-Te dije que la dejes...¬¬...- La mirada del Príncipe se poso en su protegida – Rin nos vamos...¬¬...- mas para sorpresa del lord la niña se aferró mas fuerte al cuello del Lobo...

**Continuara...**

Nota del Autor:

Angie : Rayos y centellas ...mátenme ...hasta a mí me da cosa dejarlo ahí...ja ja ja XD

Sesshou: como si eso fuera posible ...¬¬

Angie: por que dices eso?...¬¬

Sesshou: a mi no me engañas te fascina torturar la mente de las personas...o miento...?..¬.¬

Angie: Es verdad...ja ja ja XD ( risa malévola)

Kougas: menos mal que me ha vuelto a poner, en la historia Angie-sama, creí que dormiría, mucho mas tiempo me estaba aburriendo...T.T

Angie : Eres el protagonista...n.n disculpa que no te puse antes , es que la historia párese tener vida propia , además que algunos personajes , son muy insistentes..y entrometidos...¬¬

Merline : Hola ...de que hablan?

Angie: éramos poco y ...parió la gata...¬¬

Merline: mm...?

Angie: yo que te dije la ultima vez?

Merline...No recuerdo...( cara de inocencia)

Sesshou: te dijo que no inventes, cosas que sigas el guión recuerdas? ...¬-¬...( sonrisa diabólica)

Merline: tu que te metes...perro tonto...¬¬

Kougas: hey chicos ...tranquilos n.n"

Angie: acá vamos otra vez..T.T...( discusión de fondo , entre Sesshou y Merline, Kougas trata de calmarlos)...SILENCIO!!!!!!!!... 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que me dejen alguna opinión n.n

Lady Sesshoumaru


	12. Desiciones

PERDON POR EL RETRAZO!...PERO MI PC SE MURIO Y HASTA AHORA VOLVI A TENER INTER EN CASA...AQUI VAMOS DE NUEVO

Me lleva la que me trajo...¬¬...por qué caracolitos se me ocurrió poner a Kouga en esa situación... , cómo demonios saldré de ésta?...Diablos, diablos... T.T( Sesshou: Compórtate, deja el escándalo y piensa...¬¬. Bien amigos, disculpen el exabrupto...en verdad se me está secando el cerebro, o tal vez fue mi semana de fiebre y enfermedad las que me dejaron vacía, quien sabe...bien, a ver que sale de todo esto...espero les guste...

**Travesuras de una hechicera**

By Angie

Preámbulo 

- Mi nombre es Rin.../////

- Dime, no nos hemos visto antes?... tu cara se me hace conocida.

- Rin no recuerda eso...

- No te preocupes- tranquilizó el lobo-. Ahora dime, puedes caminar?- diciendo esto el joven puso con cuidado a la pequeña en el piso, ella intentó caminar unos pasos pero no lo logró, se calló tomándose la pierna. Kougas se acercó nuevamente y revisó sus pies, descubrió el tobillo derecho hinchado, volvió a tomarla en brazos, Rin enredó sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello del Youkai lobo, luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Mientras le agradecía la ayuda, los ojos celestes se dilataron por el repentino acto de cariño.

- Déjala...¬¬ - La fría voz taladró el ambiente haciendo que ambas cabezas giraran para averiguar su procedencia, luego de un instante de tensión Kougas pregunto:

- Tú eres el medio Hermano de esa bestia estúpida, no es verdad?

Te dije que la dejes... ¬¬... - La mirada del Príncipe se posó en su protegida –. Rin nos vamos... ¬¬... - mas para sorpresa del lord la niña se aferró más fuerte al cuello del Lobo...

Capitulo XII: **Decisiones **

Merline abrió los ojos, su mente estaba algo dispersa, sus ojos distinguieron al principio formas borrosas; volvió a cerrarlos para pensar que hacía acostada ahí. De pronto los recuerdos se agolparon, la lucha, los leopardos, RIN...

Debo ir por ella...- afirmó la joven de cabello rojizo mientras abría los ojos.

No te muevas mujer o volverás a sangrar...- La joven frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario, buscó con la vista la procedencia de la extraña voz

Qué cosa eres?- preguntó la asistente de hechicera, mientras se incorporaba

Que maleducada eres...¬¬...deberías agradecerme que te esté cuidando. Yo tendría que estar acompañando a mi amo bonito, en cambio estoy aquí con esta débil y malagradecida humana...¬¬

Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Sapo...¬¬ - exigió la joven mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Al cabo de un momento lo logró, mas cuando intentó dar dos pasos la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas, habría caído si no se apoya en un árbol cercano.

Ves mujer tonta, te lo dije, eres una debilucha.

No moleste criatura despreciable...¬¬, que no ves que la pequeña está en peligro...

Sesshoumaru-sama fue a buscarla...

Sesshoumaru-sama?

QUE IGUALADA...Nadie te dio autorización para que tutees a mi Señor...- El Youkai verde se quedó haciendo mohines, mientras que algo lento pero firme, la joven pelirroja se encaminaba en pos de su nueva amiguita. Jaken observó la decisión que había en la mujer y admiró secretamente la fuerza que motivaba a los humanos a seguir adelante, con una fuerza de voluntad tan grande podían superar grandes retos. De pronto, la imagen sonriente de la chiquilla latosa llegó a su mente, el pequeño youkai corrió para alcanzar a la mujer, durante un rato caminaron en silencio mas una pregunta surgió de la figura verde-. Y dime humana, ...cómo te llamas?

A que viene esa repentina curiosidad?...¬¬

Sólo fue una pregunta ...si no quieres ...no la contestes...¬¬

Bien, no lo haré.

Bien, quién quiere hablar con una tonta humana como tú...¬¬

Cállate...¬¬

Hazme callar debilucha...¬¬

Eres un sapo miserable...¬¬

Qué dijiste...grrrr..¬¬

GRRR...para ti, feo...¬¬

Mientras que la discusión seguía su curso y se hacía más fuerte, los gritos resonaban alrededor, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que avanzaban más rápido, tampoco se percataban de las energías que se generaban en un camino no muy lejos de ahí...

El Youkai lobo observó los fríos y molestos ojos dorados, mas no le importó la actitud del Youkai, él debía pensar cómo librarse de los pequeños brazos de la niña, que en ese momento le rodeaban el cuello. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta una roca plana donde con cuidado sentó a la niña. A pesar de los pequeños mohines que hacía Rin, no pudo convencer a Kouga para que no la dejara. Él le explicó que se iría por un momento pero que luego regresaría nuevamente por ella. La niña le regaló una radiante sonrisa y una afirmación con la cabeza.

Cada movimiento y palabra fueron seguidos por la persistente mirada de Sesshoumaru, que no comprendía la actitud de su protegida.

El Lobo suspiró mientras miraba los alegres ojos esmeralda, sin pensarle posó su mano sobre la cabeza cubierta por el negro cabello, sonrió a modo de despedida ya que había tomado la decisión, usando toda sentido de razonamiento se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el hermano de la estúpida bestia y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez..." POR QUÉ A MÍ?"...

Acaso no tengo bastantes problemas, por qué demonios se me ocurrió inmiscuirme donde no me llaman -pensaba mientras recorría la distancia que los separaba. Estaba dispuesto a darle una explicación de lo sucedido, pero la arrogante mirada de Sesshoumaru, hizo que en un momento de rebeldía en su interior salieran sus aires de jefe del clan de los lobos. Así que sin más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. - No estoy huyendo, sólo trato de evitar más líos -razonó mientras se dirigía rumbo a la cascada-. Mi prioridad es buscar a la Hechicera, - con un suspiro pensó en lo que había hecho-. Hace unas semanas otra hubiera sido mi actitud, tal vez habríamos terminado destruyéndonos – ese pensamiento lo entretuvo mientras que a sus espaldas la pequeña niña al ver que se alejaba, se bajó de la piedra y, a pesar del dolor que sentía, comenzó a perseguirlo.

Sesshoumaru por su parte, sólo observó con ojos de desprecio la escena. En realidad no le interesaba mucho lo que le pasara a la niña, o si le importaba? Al ver que se alejaba caminando con dificultad se dijo –. Bien, un problema menos, por fin me saqué un estorbó de encima. Feh!!...- susurró cuando giró para volver donde Jaken lo esperaba. Así podría retomar su camino y por fin destruiría a Naraku. L luego de haber dado varios pasos, frunció el ceño mientras su mirada ámbar se dirigía nuevamente hacia donde vio por última vez a la pequeña humana - Por qué las dudas?...Por qué no la dejaba a su suerte? - una voz interna respondió a esa pregunta- ( Al Lord de las tierras del Oeste NADIE le saca NADA...y mucho menos un cachorro de Lobo...¬¬) – ya razonado el asunto, el Lord volvió sobre sus pasos pero lo detuvo el rumor de una discusión no muy distante.

Ustedes los humanos son unos miserable inútiles...¬¬

Qué dijiste, monstruo mal formado...¬¬

Cómo te atreves!...¬¬

Te viste al espejo alguna vez?, sapo aplastado...¬¬

Tienes suerte de que estás herida y débil que sino?...

Si no qué, acaso quieres pelear...¬¬

Como quieras. - diciendo esto el youkai verde tomó el báculo de dos cabezas.

Jaken estaba por agregar una nueva retahíla de insultos cuando una voz surgió desde las sombras del bosque de Arces.

BASTA!!!...**¬¬**. - un golpe seco sé hoyo retumbar en el silencio y el sapo quedó desmayado a un lado del camino. La asistente de hechicera buscó a la niña con la mirada, mas no la halló y un sudor frió recorrió su espina.

Y la ni. ña...acaso ella está?...- las palabras no salieron de la boca femenina, sencillamente no pudo decirlas pero en su mente se repetían una y otra vez –Está muerta...ESTÁ MUERTA!!!!

Siguió al cachorro de lobo...**¬¬- **dijo secamente y observó los diferentes gestos que marcaban alegría y asombro en esa mujer.

Xx...No me diga que calló en el hechizo?...Por dónde se fue? Debemos seguirla – diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar pero se topó con que el youkai de ojos dorados no se movió ni un centímetro.

De qué objeto hablas?... ¬¬ - las palabras del lord no tenían nada de amables, pero la joven no se amedrentó, elevó el rostro, ya que el Youkai era mucho más alto que ella. El rostro mostraba una arrogante frialdad, los ojos dorados la observaban directamente. Merline recordó las palabras de Rin, y sin saber porqué la joven confió todo el relato que concernía a la Piedra Octogonal.

Kougas pudo ver la cascada de Arces, el murmullo del agua llegó a sus sensibles oídos, sonrió, seguramente Shinta y Hakkaku lo acribillarían a preguntas, pero cuando estaba listo para volver a la búsqueda, una energía maligna volvió a sentirse en el viento, y si sus cálculos no fallaban estaba cerca de donde se habían quedado el hermano de la bestia y la niña...

No es mi problema -se dijo, pero no estaba convencido-. Qué Haré?...me vuelvo y me meto donde no me llaman? O sigo mi camino?..- con un suspiro pensó que lo mejor sería seguir con su búsqueda, ya se arreglaría Sesshoumaru de cuidar a la niña, mas volvió a surgir a esa veta de jefe de clan arrogante y orgulloso. Sin más, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Rin cayó de rodillas sobre las piedras del camino. La niña cerró los ojos y de ellos brotaron lágrimas que surcaron su rostro lleno de tierra...

Dónde está Sesshoumaru-sama? Se encontraría bien Mer-cha?- esas dos preguntas angustiaban a la pequeña, aun no lograba recordar cómo se había salvado del leopardo –. Lo último que recuerdo son sus garras sobre mí...- pensó la aturdida niña. De pronto, un fuerte viento hizo que la tierra golpeara el pequeño rostro, sobre su cabeza escuchó una voz que la aterró.

Dónde está Sesshoumaru? -sonrió desde la pluma con malicia la dama de los vientos.

Rin no lo sabe...

MIENTES!!!!...- afirmó el demonio de los vientos y abrió su abanico – DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!!!!!!!...

Continuará...

Nota del Autor:

Angie: Diablos... éramos poco y parió la gata...¬¬

Rin: Angie-sama!!!!!!! (salta sobre ella)

Angie: Rin-chan, que haces aquí…. ??..Oo

Rin : vine a ver qué le pareció mi actuación ////

Angie : eres muy buena pequeña, te felicito, te mereces un buen helado...

Sesshou: no le des alas, luego no la soportas y yo sí...¬¬

Rin : Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin se ganó un helado...

Sesshou: que bien...¬¬

Kougas: Hola ...que maduro me hizo aparecer, muchas gracias Angie-san... (reverencia)

Angie: de nada Kouga-kun..

Rin: Kouga-sama...me gané un helado... ( salta a los brazos de Kougas)

Kougas: que bien

Sesshou: ...¬¬

Merline : El perro está celoso...ju ju ju ju ju...o

Sesshou: Qué dijiste inútil...¬¬

Angie: Aquí vamos otra vez...

(Discusión de fondo: Merline y Sesshou sacan las katana, Rin en brazos de Kouga que trata de calmarlos)

Angie: YA BASTA!!!!!!...Merline, a tus quehaceres

Merline : Hia ( asustada sale corriendo)

Angie: Rin y Kouga, vallan a tomar el helado

Rin: creo que se enojó...mejor nos vamos Kouga-sama... "

Kougas: Hai... " (Ambos se retiran)

Angie: y Sesshoumaru.. ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo...¬¬

Sesshou: Ahora qué?...esa niña empezó...¬¬

Angie: ( ojos rojos) Si se te ocurre mirar siquiera a esa maldita mujer de los Vientos ya veras...¬¬

Sesshou: ...Ok... ¬.¬

Angie: no confio en Ti te voy a estar vigilando...¬¬---

Bueno aqui me despido nso vmeos pronto

Lady Sesshoumaru


	13. Chapter 13

Pues ya casi casi le estoy encontrando un final a esto, no digo que ya lo terminaré sino que ya le encontré la vuelta...ja ja ja ...pero no hablemos de eso...vayamos a la Historia en si...que creo que si no le pongo algo de acción me matarán...

Bien ya saben que Angie trata de darle emoción a este Fic, y si ahora que apareció **esa **mujer qué pasará?...bien veamos qué se le ocurre a mi mente retorcida ja ja ja XD

Dejémonos de pavadas y vayamos al asunto en si...n.n"

Travesuras de una Hechicera 

By angie

Preámbulo 

Rin cayó de rodillas sobre las piedras del camino. La niña cerró los ojos y de ellos brotaron lágrimas que surcaron su rostro lleno de tierra...

-Dónde está Sesshoumaru-sama? Se encontraría bien Mer-cha?- esas dos preguntas angustiaban a la pequeña, aun no lograba recordar cómo se había salvado del leopardo –. Lo último que recuerdo son sus garras sobre mí...- pensó la aturdida niña. De pronto, un fuerte viento hizo que la tierra golpeara el pequeño rostro, sobre su cabeza escuchó una voz que la aterró.

-Dónde está Sesshoumaru? -sonrió desde la pluma con malicia la dama de los vientos.

-Rin no lo sabe...

-MIENTES!!!!...- afirmó el demonio de los vientos y abrió su abanico – DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!!!!!!!...(N/A: como le llegues a tocar un pelo a mi peque ya veras zorra... ¬¬ - Angie poniendo sus ojos rojos..)

Varios haces de luz surgen del abanico destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra alrededor, los fragmentos giraron y golpean con violencia a la pequeña criatura indefensa...

(N/A: Ah! Soy perversa como le hago esto a mi adorada niña...todo sea por una buena historia...T.T ejem...continuemos... igual odio a esa Porquería que trajo el viento ...¬¬)

Capitulo N° 13: **Enfrentamiento **

Después de haber escuchado el relato de la humana, Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones, sin gesto o palabras que indicaran qué estaba por hacer, siguió el camino por donde vio por última vez a la niña. Después de unos minutos de silencio sintió algo que no le agradó en absoluto y comenzó a apresurarse, la idea que su protegida se encontrara a solas con **es** demonio en particular lo hicieron volar a toda velocidad.

Merline, notó el cambio de actitud, casi al instante en que pasó, primero fue una energía extraña, seguida de un viento más raro todavía; ahora el Tai-youkai, se movía con más velocidad y por más que intentó perseguirlo no pudo.

Débil por la perdida de sangre y las batallas, la asistente de hechicera tropezó con una rama y cuando volvió a levantar la vista puedo ver como Sesshoumaru se alejaba, con su sirviente colgado de su Fluffy...

En otro lado del bosque un lobo corría de regreso, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez, era esa sensación rara que sentía... O tal vez era sólo hambre..

-No, esto no es hambre... sé que alguien está en peligro... - si algo le decía que tenia razón en algún lugar lo necesitaba

Además la tal Kagura estaría cerca (N/A: si **esa**..¬¬), quizás podía matarla y se vengaría de una buena vez.

-Con suerte, consiga mi venganza... después sólo quedaría Naraku...- los... colmillos del lobo relucieron en una sonrisa mientras siguió corriendo.

El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció de terror, por más que intentó evitar ser lastimada. Intentó huir, pero una y otra vez la malvada mujer cortaba su camino arrinconándola, ahora ya no tenía donde escapar, cansada y con un dolor inmenso en el pie, decidió cubrirse haciéndose un ovillo y esperar el siguiente golpe. Oraba para que su protector apareciera en cualquier momento

-Veo que le eres fiel a tu Señor...Pero yo te haré hablar ...jo jo jo jo – la estridente risa maligna provocó tal terror en la niña que hizo que se desmayara (**N/A: Que Malvada mujer, bueno cosa noe s una mujer pero igual... como ODIO ...¬¬!!!)**

Al ver la inocente figura que yacía inconsciente y desprotegida, la youkai de los vientos dibujo en su rostro una gran sonrisa

-Terminare con esta horrible tarea así ganaré nuevamente la confianza de ese maldito, luego le quitaré mi corazón para después matarlo...jo jo jo jo...- abrió su abanico, estaba apunto de lanzar el ataque, cuando de la nada surgió un haz de luz blanca, que tomó a la niña y fue a pararse debajo de un frondoso árbol cuyo tronco era de gran envergadura. La sombra de éste sólo permitió ver unos ojos dorados llenos de frió desprecio... - Pero miren quien se dignó a aparecer?

-...¬¬

-Estaba apunto de matarla, pero no iba ser muy divertido si no estás para ver como cortaba en pedazos ese frágil cuerpo de humana... que aprecias tanto... - se burló la mujer sin dejar de observarlo, en su voz se escuchaba un deje de desprecio que jamás se había filtrado.

Sesshoumaru ignoró las incisivas palabras del demonio del viento, observó a la pequeña niña que tenía en su brazo, su pequeño rostro estaba recorrido por finos hilos de sangre al igual que cada parte del cuerpo que no estaba cubierto por el Kimono.

-Jaken...¬¬

-Hai...Amo bonito...

-Cuida de ella ...¬¬

-Hai...- el youkai verde observó como su amo depositaba a la desvanecida niña junto a una del as raíces del árbol.

Sesshoumaru, puso su mano en la empuñadura de la Tokishin, sintió la presencia del lobo acercándose, pero no le importó, su único propósito era hacerle pagar al demonio frente a él, cada gota de sangre que derramó su protegida. (N/A: KYA!!!!!! ♥0♥)

-Me parece interesante que quieras proteger a una humana tan insignificante...- Jaken escucho como el demonio se atrevía a imitar la voz de su amo, acto seguido de su boca surge nuevamente las carcajadas-...ja ja ja ja ja ja ja **( N/A: que descarada, cómo se atreve a burlarse de mi lord...¬¬**).ella agrego llena de mal sana diversión - ...si mal no recuerdo dijiste eso a tu hermanito ...qué pasó?...cambiaste de idea?...- se volvió a mofar.

-Cállate y pelea... ¬¬- ordeno el Lord

Bastante lejos de allí en un castillo rodeado de veneno, una figura emerge de entre las sombras de una de las habitaciones, la pequeña niña de cabello blanco solo se queda parada observando al ser de cabello azabache.

-Kana...apresúrate quiero ver lo que esta pasando...

-Hai

El espíritu blanco camina hasta estar junto a él luego sostiene el espejo donde se ve claramente a Kagura a punto de enfrentarse con el Tai Youkai.

-Ja ja ja ja ..( risa malvada)...esto se pondrá divertido...no lo crees?

-Hai... - la joven de cabello blanco sin expresión alguna, volvió a fijar la mirada en su espejo, mientras que Naraku mostraba sus dientes blancos al sonreír maliciosamente ante las acciones de su extensión – Eres tan predecible mi querida kagura... sabia que no resistirías la tentación de recuperar tu corazón...jajajajaja ja ja .

(N/A: pero tenias que mandarla con my love...¬¬?)

Kougas, llegó al lugar donde sintió la presencia del hermano de Inuyasha era mas fuerte, observo la escena... el Youkai del viento, envió un poderoso ataque en forma de aires arremolinados, que fue repelido por la katana del Tai-youkai, mientras él daba un salto para dar un golpe directo a Kagura, no se percató que uno de los remolinos se dirigía directamente hacia el cuerpo de la niña, a pesar de que el youkai verde intentaba arrastrar con todas su fuerzas la inerte figura no consiguió hacerlo. Con determinación Jaken se interpuso entre el remolino de energía y la niña cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, estaba seguro que iba a morir, la muerte era la mejor opción no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la furia de su amor, si huía de ahí como era su deseo; de pronto se sintió jalado del kimono, volaba por el aire cuando abrió los ojos vio unas botas conocidas.

-Amo bonito...T-T

-Quien te pedio que te metieras……¬¬? - la fría vos de su amo hizo que el sapo se percatara que su amo estaba frente a él

-Lo hice porque me dio la gana - respondió el lobo, quien no se impresionó por la recriminación de Sesshoumaru.

-...Oo...- hasta que la voz del jefe del clan de los lobos, sonó detrás suyo, comprendió que fue el lobo quien lo había salvado, giró y vio que en el otro brazo tenia a Rin que aún seguía inconsciente.

Sin volver a intercambiar otra palabra Kougas depositó a la niña en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, luego giró para enfrentarse con Kagura...

**Continuará...**

Nota del Autor:

Angie: diablos..que mala soy...ja..ja ja ja ...

Sesshou: de qué te ríes.?...¬¬

Angie: pues me gustó lo que escribí, a ti no...?

Sesshou: mmm...hiciste que me vea bien...sí, aunque a lo último se lució el cachorro de lobo...¬¬

Angie: él es el protagonista, tú eres un actor secundario..

Kouga : Arigato Angie-sama...

Angie: que bueno te gusto...

Rin: Angie-sama…. ( salta a los brazos )

Angie: Eres una excelente actriz pequeña..eres estupenda la mejor

♥o♥!.( esta hablando mientras fricciona su mejilla con la de ella)

Rin: Arigato...

Merline: Y yo?...por que solo aparezco tan poquito.?...TT

Sesshou: porque eres una Inútil...¬¬

Angie : Silencio...no quiero discusiones...Merline...ya te dije , tu eres una actriz secundaria

Sesshou: no sirves por eso...¬¬

Merline: cállate estúpido engreído...¬¬

**Angie: ( Ojos Rojos)...dije Silencio...( **Oni esta por salir)

Kougas: Nee!!...Rin-chan nos vamos a comer un rico paste...?

Rin: OO...hai...Rin quiere pastel... ( desaparecen)

Merline: O.o...acabo de recordar que debo , estudiar un guión Adiós...( se esfuma)

Sesshou: voy por un poco...- la figura de oni salta sobre el

**ONI: Donde vas?...**

Sesshou: por té...¬.¬

**ONI: Pues quiero que me expliques esto...**

Sesshou: A ver...¬¬ -toma una carta que le extiende , lee y gotitas de sudor , recorren su frente – OO...Este..¬¬"...yo no tengo nada que ver...

**ONI: por que esa Mujer se cree con derecho a escribirte a MI CASA?:...¬¬**

Sesshou: No se pregúntale a ella...¬.¬"

**ONI: LO haré será mejor que tu no tengas nada que ver...Grrrrrr... ( va por la zorra...¬¬)**


	14. Rayosque hago con esta mujer?

Ja ja ja...de que me rió TT, si lo se me rió por no llorar, rayos yo y mi ideas retorcidas... , como demonios saldré adelante, cuando pienso que todo esta por terminar, otra vez tengo que agregar algo ja ja ja ja...XD...bien a ver que sale esta vez..., en verdad creo que estoy en problemas...(sesshou: te doy un beso si lo haces bien...¬//¬) O////////o...me pondré a escribir...

**Travesuras de Un Hechicera **

By Angi

Preámbulo:

-Quien te pedio que te metieras……¬¬ - la fría vos de su amo hizo que el sapo se percatara que su amo estaba frente a el

-Lo hice porque me dio la gana - respondió el lobo, quien no se impresionó por la recriminación de Sesshoumaru.

-...Oo...- hasta que la voz del jefe del clan de los lobos, sonó detrás suyo, comprendió que fue el lobo quien lo había salvado, giró y vio que en el otro brazo tenia a Rin que aún seguía inconsciente.

Sin volver a intercambiar otra palabra Kougas depositó a la niña en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, luego giró para enfrentarse con Kagura...

Capitulo N° XIV : **Rayos...(que hago con esta mujer... )**

La asistente de hechicera, ya no veía muy bien el camino, la vista se le nublaba. Ella intentaba seguir caminando pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, con frustración comprendió que no podría alcanzar a el Tai youkai, bufo con frustración, y dejo que su cuerpo cayera lentamente de rodillas, pero su debilidad era tal que su cuerpo se aflojo por completo y callo desvanecida en un costado del camino, una figura surgió de las sombras protectoras de un árbol, tomo a la joven y se la llevo dentro del bosque.

Naraku esperaba ansioso ver el enfrentamiento entre el tai youkai y su extensión, pero por alguna extraña razón la youkai se quedo petrificada en el instante que apareció el lobo, algo extraño pasaba y alteraba los planes del Hanyuo

-Kana...

-Hai

-Ya se fue Kohaku?

-Ha,..debe estar por llegar...

Por mas que intentaba comprender Naraku, no vislumbraba las acciones de Kagura, el lobo se encontraba frente a ella en una clara actitud de desafió, Sesshoumaru se hallaba justo detrás de el con la pequeña humana en sus brazos, todo estaba dispuesto para la batalla y la maldita solo se quedaba mirando, el aura que rodeaba al hanyuo se puso mas roja..

Sesshoumaru se percato de la extraña actitud, el aire cambio de una manera increíble lo que antes era menaza y muerte ahora, tan solo era un susurró de dulzura, su mente trabajo rápido y al comprender lo que estaba pasando, decidió que era el momento de retirarse. Giro sobre sus talones y sin mas se alejo del lugar seguido por su fiel sirviente; luego de varios minutos de silencio el youkai verde rompió el silencio

-Amo bonito porque esa malvada mujer dejo de atacarlo?- esa era una pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza, al instante que las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió pues noto la helada mirada que le dedico su señor, al instante un frió recorrió la espalda de la pequeña criatura, entonces se arrodillo y balbuceó una disculpa. Luego de varios minutos en donde Jaken no supo si seria castigado a no, de pronto se escucho la profunda vos

-Esa mujer cayo bajo el hechizo del amuleto. - las austeras palabras dieron a entender que ya no quería hablar mas del tema, en ese instante la niña abrió sus ojos y al ver la cara de su amo no pudo evitar las lagrimas, unos instantes después consiguió calmarse y pregunto por su nueva amiga Merline

-Esa tonta humana, se quedo en medio del bosque, seguro que se murió ...¬¬

-Nani?...T.T...ella cuido de mi...Buaaaaaa TT- la sonrisa del youkai sapo se borró de pronto, al notar los ojos de su amo

-No...espera no llores...me equivoque ...este...estaba algo herida pero no era de gravedad...Y ya deja de hablar ...no sabes las molestias que causaste por ese capricho de irte sola ...¬¬

-Gomen Nasai , lo siento tanto Sesshoumaru-sama

-Rin... ( N/A: Rayos yo quiero que me llama así con su vos profunda... ...XD)

-Hai amo

-Puedes caminar? – mientras el príncipe youkai hacia la pregunta deposito a la niña en el suelo, pero por mas que esta intento no demostrar el dolor que sentí, no lo logro la vos de el youkai se escucho tras de ella- Jaken ...¬¬

-Hai

-Dónde esta A-HU?...

-O.O...No se...Perdóneme Señor Sesshoumaru..T-T.- se disculpó el sapo pero ya era tarde una fuerte patada lo hizo volar por los cielos, pero cuando caía una nube rosa lo recogió.

-Señor Jaken ya nos vamos... – saludo la niña mientras que la nube se dirigía hacia la puesta de sol...

Mientras tanto, en la mitad del camino aun se encontraba Kougas, frente a él, la dama de los vientos que no articulaba ninguna palabra, arto por esa actitud el lobo se disponía a atacar así terminaría con un problema y dedicarse a buscar a esa maldita hechicera. En ese instante aparecieron los insectos de Naraku, pudo divisar también la figura de un muchacho humano ...

-Kagura, el señor Naraku te ordena que cumplas sus ordenes, que sigas al Tai youkai- por toda respuesta demonio del viento solo suspira...- El ordeno que lo obedezcas , tu ya sabes lo pasara si no le haces caso...- advirtió el joven de cabello oscuro, luego se retiro sin otra palabra. Fastidiado por la perdida de tiempo, Kougas se encamino hacia la cascada de Arce debía buscar a Hinata y Hakkaku, para volver con su búsqueda por alguna extraña razón, supo que debía salir de ahí, al ver como lo miraba la mujer de los ojos rojos ( N/A: No es Oni...lo aclaro porque alguien me matara...XD), mientras pasaba junto a ella supo con certeza que era el momento de irse, se disponía a salir como un rayo de allí pero al intentar moverse, algo se lo impidió, voltio para ver que sucedía y sus ojos se dilataron cuando bajo la vista hacia su cola y vio la mano de Kagura sujetándolo, cuando la dama del viento vio que era observada, se puso roja como un tomate y soltó la felpuda cola, pero como kougas estaba haciendo fuerzas para liberarse de su captora , la llegada de la liberación hizo que cayera de bruces contra el camino. Al ver lo que había echo la dama de los vientos corrió junto a su "amado lobo", lo ayudo a sentarse y pregunto con vos suave como un susurro del primavera

-Te encuentras bien?../////

Al ver la actitud el lobo suspiro con resignación, aparto la mano de la youkai de su rostro y dijo

-Si ... estoy bien ...ya déjame...¬¬

-Pero ...Porque me tratas así?...acaso no te interesa estar conmigo?...///- con cada palabra de la youkai se acercaba centímetro a centímetro insinuándose al pobre lobo que aun no salía de su asombro, no podría creer que el demonio del viento había caído presa del hechizó

-OO...Que hago ahora? Ella no es igual a las otras – pensó el lobo mientras las manos de la youkai comenzaban a ser mas osadas, el desesperado lobo sintió las manos de kagura en ambas mejillas, abrió los ojos y vio detrás de unos arbustos a Hakakku y Hinta – Salgan de ahí ya ayúdenme par de idiotas ...¬¬

-NANI?...Pero...Kouga-sama...o-O...NOS MATARA...TT- En ese instante kagura tomo el rostro de kouga y se disponía a besarlo

-Hagan algo O///////O- suplico el jefe del clan

-Sea valiente Kouga-sama TT- respondieron al unísono los compañeros

Todo paso en una fracción de segundo, el youkai lobo intento liberarse, pero al tener todo el peso de kagura sobre el, fue imposible evitar el beso, que llego de repente, de un modo posesivo, que amenazaba con dejar sin oxigeno al perturbado lobo.

De pronto un haz de luz corto el aire, paso rozando el rostro de la dama del viento, un delgado hilo de sangre se escapo de la pequeña herida

Kagura abrió los ojos y vio el lugar donde se encontraba su agresor.

-TU...¬¬...QUE HACES AQUÍ?...PORQUE DEMONIOS NO VAS A PERSEGUIR AL TONTO DE INUYASHA, NO VES QUE INTERRUMPES MI ESPOSO Y YO QUEREMOS ESTAR SOLOS...¬¬

-...

Kougas volteo para ver y otra vez sus ojos se dilataron, aun mas, al notar a la poderosa Miko

-Que demonios voy hacer ahora?...O-O

**Continuara...**

**Nota del Autor: **

Angie: diablos ...se me gasto el cerebro... , pero creo que quedo interesante

Sesshou: mmm...quedo muy bien...¬¬

Kouga: porque tengo que soportar los besos de Kagura...¬¬ (a mi prometida no le vagustar..TT)

Rin: me párese que no debes nombrar a esa mujer aquí...kouga-sama.. "

(el aura de Angie cambia se torna hostil)

Angie: porque tienes que nombrarla ya tengo bastante con que la ponga en mi trabajo, porque crees que me costo escribir este capitulo ojos rojos)

Kouga : OO...me olvide...mejor me voy de aquí...TT ( sale como un rayo)

Sesshou: Cálmate, estas enferma no debes andar así de alterada...¬¬"

Merline: que le hiciste..perro malvado...?...¬¬

Sesshou: Yo no hice nada criatura sin cerebro...¬¬

( discusión de Merline y Sesshou, de fondo...Transformación definitiva Oni ataca a lo que se mueve)

**Oni: vengan aquí miserables...grrrrrrrrrrrr...¬¬**

Seshou: ves lo que conseguiste...¬¬

Merline : fuiste tu...¬¬

**ONI: ME TIENE ARTA DE TANTA DISCUCIONES LOS MATARE……**

**Sesshou y Merline O.O O-O…A CORRER!!!!!!!**

Rin: corra Sesshoumaru-sama , cuidado con el cabello Mer-chan, Oni-sama te lo quiere cortar...JOJ


	15. La grna Hechicera

Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo con el siguiente capituló después de haber pasado varios días en reposo, por cierta operación...TT ( mejor me olvido de eso y continuo con el fic... )

Ya veremos si les gusta o no. este nuevo capitulo...espero no haberme oxidado...ja ja ja ja XD...veamos que tal me sale este capitulo...

**Travesuras de una hechicera**

**By Angie**

**Preámbulo: **

-O.O...Que hago ahora? Ella no es igual a las otras – pensó el lobo mientras las manos de la youkai comenzaban a ser mas osadas, el desesperado lobo sintió las manos de kagura en ambas mejillas, abrió los ojos y vio detrás de unos arbustos a Hakakku y Hinta – Salgan de ahí ya ayúdenme par de idiotas ...¬¬

-NANI?...Pero...Kouga-sama...o.O...NOS MATARA...T-T- En ese instante kagura tomo el rostro de kouga y se disponía a besarlo

-Hagan algo O///////O- suplico el jefe del clan

-Sea valiente Kouga-sama TT- respondieron al unísono los compañeros

Todo paso en una fracción de segundo, el youkai lobo intento liberarse, pero al tener todo el peso de kagura sobre él, fue imposible evitar el beso, que llego de repente, de un modo posesivo, que amenazaba con dejar sin oxigeno al perturbado lobo.

De pronto un has de luz corto el aire, paso rozando el rostro de la dama del viento, un delgado hilo de sangre se escapo de la pequeña herida

Kagura abrió los ojos y vio el lugar donde se encontraba su agresor.

-TU...¬¬...QUE HACES AQUÍ?...PORQUE DEMONIOS NO VAS A PERSEGUIR AL TONTO DE INUYASHA, NO VES QUE INTERRUMPES MI ESPOSO Y YO QUEREMOS ESTAR SOLOS...¬¬

-...

Kougas volteo para ver y otra vez sus ojos se dilataron, aun más, al notar a la poderosa Miko

-Que demonios voy hacer ahora?...O-O

Capitulo XV.** La gran Hechicera**

En un castillo rodeado por veneno, se encuentra el espíritu blanco, el cuarto esta a oscuras y el joven cazador se aproxima a ella, para informarle que acaba de llegar de su misión.

Con sumo cuidado se aproximo a ella y se sentó a su lado, luego de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, fue Kohaku quien rompió le silencio.

Con un tono frío y inexpresivo para que no notaran el interés que le causaba, la ausencia el Hanyuo, el joven de ojos marrones pregunto por su señor

-Dónde se encuentra Naraku?

-Fue por Kagura...- la fría respuesta sorprendió un poco al joven cazador

-yo le di su mensaje ...- luego de unos segundo de duda insistió- Acaso Kagura no le hizo caso?... Por que fue a traerla el Mismo?

-Por esto...- mientras el espíritu blanco decía las palabras puso frente a ellos el espejo que brillo por un instante , luego se pudo ver con claridad, una escena que asombro al la misma Kana, aunque en su rostro no se noto ninguna expresión por su mente corrió una pregunta – que haría Naraku cuando la viera así?- en silencio ambos seres observaron los acontecimientos sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían

Merline abrió los ojos con lentitud aun bastante desorientada observo unas nubes cruzar el cielo entre las tupidas ramas de los árboles

-Árboles? - Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se pregunto que había pasado?- Dónde estoy?...que rayos me paso?

-Al fin decidiste abrir los ojos muchacha torpe...¬¬- la vos llego a los oídos de la joven fuerte y clara; y su mente se aclaro de golpe

-Esa vos?...Oo...no puede ser- abrió los ojos y se incorporo como pudo – Señora Reine usted Aquí?...AUCH!!!

-A quien esperabas?...y quédate quieta que aun no termino contigo...¬¬- las palabras de la mujer mayor provocaron un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de la joven tragando grueso le pregunto

-Que...esta haciendo Aquí?...- los ojos Miel se fijaron en su sensei que se acercaba a paso lento con algo en la mano, al instante supo que era uno de sus extraños brebajes de muy mal sabor – que es...eso?...

-Estabas a punto de morir que se supone que debía hacer?- la mujer mayor, noto la cara de Asco que hizo la pelirroja, con una mueca extendió el pequeño cuenco de barro que sostenía entre sus manos y agrego – no empieces con tus niñerías y tomate eso...¬¬

-Morir?...OO...- Aun aturdida por las palabras de su maestra la joven cerro los ojos y los recuerdos regresaron como una marea golpeando su cerebro con fuerza – Pero...pero...

-A CALLAR!!!!...- la orden de la anciana hizo que las manos de la joven temblaran al tomar el pequeño cuenco - Y ahora tomate eso de una buena vez - mientras la aprendiz miraba con repulsión el liquido, la hechicera, se tomo su tiempo para hablar con calma – en verdad te falta entrenamiento pequeña tonta mira como quedaste?...¬¬

-Porque me dice eso... ¬¬ - la joven de cabello de fuego aparta el brebaje de su cara y lo deja junto a ella

-Por las lesiones y el nivel tan bajo de energía que tenias, cuando te encontré, acoso piensas que soy tan estúpida para pasar eso por alto... - a pesar de su apariencia apacible, en los gastados ojos se vio un extraño destello que hizo que el pulso de la asistente se acelerará

-Perdóneme Señora...Perdóneme...- balbuceó la Merline, mientras que de un golpe tomo lo que penso era un amargo brebaje, conocía a la perfección que su sensei, la mujer delante de ella era arrogante y altanera de poca paciencia y el aura que la rodeaba en ese preciso momento no era buena señal, sentía que por su garganta corría un sabor pegajoso y agrio – PUAJ!!!!!...QUE HAZCO!!!!!...

-YA BASTA...¬¬

-T-T...Gomen Nasai...T.T"...Señora Reine gracias por cuidar de mi...- la joven se arrodillo como pudo e hizo una reverencia

-... - aunque en su rostro no demostró nada, la anciana se estaba muriendo de risa, su joven asistente siempre solía hacer ese tipo de actuación para calmar sus ánimos, y muy a su pesar lo conseguía con facilidad, así que sin hablar busco entre sus ropas uno de sus tantos amuletos, al encontrar el que buscaba cerro los ojos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro apenas audible, al aprendiz al instante se ubico frente a ella y cerro los ojos – sabes lo que trato de hacer verdad?

-Hai...- sin su postura Merline hablo con calma- es probable que si usted se acerca al youkai lobo el amuleto la afectara también, es por eso que me usara de Médium, así podrá hablar con el sin ningún problema...

-Es verdad seria muy peligroso caer bajo ese hechizo, por lo que puedo percibir, cerca del lobo o tal vez aproximándose hay dos seres muy poderosos, una Youkai y una Miko; si esos poderes se enfrentan deberé intervenir, seria extremada mente riesgos si lo hago en persona...- sin poder evitar su molestia la joven pelirroja dijo algo que molesto a si sensei

-NO HUBIERA CREADO UN OBEJTO TAN MALIGNO...¬¬

-Los objetos mágicos no son MALIGNOS...tu deberías saber eso...¬¬ - la asistente toma una nueva postura y suspira un " Lo se.."

-Si...ya lo se ( imitando a Reine, en actitud y voz) _**" Los objetos no son malignos las personas y sus deseos los convierten en algo que en coacciones ni yo misma puedo controlar..."**_

-SI SABES IMITARME TAN BIEN PORQUE NO HACES CASO...Y UTILIZAS TU TIEMPO PARA ENTRENARTE MEJOR...¬¬

-Diablos... "...Gomen Nasai Reine-sama...( reverencia)

-Ya suficiente...por la mente en blanco no creo que te sea muy difícil...

-...¬¬...los ojos color miel se cierran nuevamente al cabo de un rato la vos gastada de la hechicera rompe el silencio

-deja de pensar en esa niña ella se encuentra bien...¬¬

-Ha?...O,O porque me dice eso?...

-Porque tu preocupación por esa pequeña no me permite canalizar tu energía espiritual- la anciana abre los ojos y pide que la muchacha de cabello de fuego haga lo mismo- anda abre los ojos mira hacia el Oeste – la joven obedece y su mirada miel se enfoco mas allá de las ramas más altas de los árboles, de pronto ante ella pudo ver con claramente una nube rosa, que surcaba con calma el cielo y sobre esta, un imponente InuTai-youkai en sus brazos la pequeña niña de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda, que sonreía al Youkai verde, que a duras penas se sostenía del la Fluffy de su amo, el extraño trío se perdió en el horizonte unos instante después- bien ya la viste ella se encuentra bien...

-HAI , Arigato Reine- sama- la anciana dejo ver algo de el afecto que sentía por su única asistente, pero al instante su cara se tiño de preocupación, en las palabras que pronuncio se denota su cambio de humor

-Concéntrate... que si no nos apresuramos la vida del lobo correrá peligro...- el ceño de la anciana se hizo mas profundo- una sombra oscura se aproxima y amenaza con extinguir su luz...- las manos asieron el amuleto y la joven pelirroja se concentró lo mas que pudo – comenzare ahora prepárate...

-Hai...- sin dudar un instante la muchacha puso su mente en blanco y dejo fluir la energía entre ella y su Sensei, la confianza en lo que hacia era absoluta, palabras extrañas llegaron a sus oídos y un aura blanca las envolvió , formando un campo de protección que las hizo invisibles. Junto en ese momento una remolino negro lleno de veneno y insectos surco los cielos por encima de ellas...

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí la situación era completamente diferente, el pobre Youkai lobo, maldecía el momento en que decidió tomar por ese extraño camino que lo llevo a conocer a esa anciana, le obsequio el maldito objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

-Todo esto es por ese maldito deseo...GRRRRRRRR...¬¬ - Gruño el lobo impotente , mientras junto a él ( N/A: mejor dicho detrás...XD) Hinta y Hakkaku, temerosos del despliegue de poder, del cual eran testigos , las dos mujeres no habían querido entender razones, ambas reclamaban ser la futura mujer de Kougas . Miko y Youkai enfrentadas en un duelo personal...tal vez las llevara a la muerte, el lobo sintió un escalofrío al pensar que el era el causante de tal pelea – pero a mi que me importa si se matan?...- reflexiono...- O si me importan?...ARRGGGGG...ya no se que pensar...- se dijo a si mismo... era verdad...de un tiempo a esta parte ni el mismo se reconocía...volvió a ver hacia donde estaban ellas. Las Contrincantes...se debatían sin tregua, casi sin impórtales que el se encontrara allí, en ese instante le llego una idea- si yo me voy sin que ellas lo noten, el efecto que tiene el amuleto se acabara y ni siquiera sabrán que les paso...o que estaban haciendo...si eso haré...- ya tomada la decisión comenzó a moverse lentamente, cuando una energía maligna se hizo presente tan de repente que Kougas se quedo petrificado por in instante, tal vez el estaba distraído o el Hanyuo no quiso que lo notara, pero eso no importaba el remolino de veneno se esfumo delante del él- Naraku...GRRRRRRR...Maldito...- gruño el jefe del clan de los lobos mientras que de un salto hacia atrás ponía distancia - viniste por los fragmentos?...GRRRRRRRRr...

-Mmmmmmmmm...en realidad No...pero tal vez no sea una mala idea...je je je je (risa perversa)

**Continuara...**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Nota Del Autor:

**Angie**: ja ja ja ja...recibo insultos y tomatazos a mi diré por favor...ja ja jaja que les pareció?...espero les halla gustado...que te pareció a ti Sesshou?...

**Sesshou**: mmm...bien...aun que yo ya no salí...¬¬

**Angie**: bueno ya te aclare que el fic no es tuyo ya aparecerás en uno solo para ti me encanto tu participación gracias...(beso y abrazo)

**Kougas**: O-O..porque me deja asi...y ahora que va a pasar...?

**Angie**: ya te pasare mas libreto tranquilo..

**Merline**: Angie-sama porque me hizo tomar esa porquería Puaj...

**Sesshou** te lo mereces...¬¬

**Merline**: que dijiste...perro tonto...¬¬

**Sesshou**: repite eso Insecto...¬¬

**Angie**: no comiencen de nuevo T.T

**Reine:** **Demorum Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..**

**Angie **O.O...que paso...?

**Reine**: disculpe la intromisión Angie-chan es que se me había perdido la traviesa de mi asistente y veo que te causa problemas

**Angie**: O/O...Reine-sensei..me asusto...bien se la va a llevar?...pero antes que se valla me descongela al youkai

**Reine** No puedo el efecto le pasara dentro de media Hora...bueno me voy ( la anciana pasa con Merline adentro de una burbuja dura como una estatua)

**Angie**: Adiós Reine-sensei...T,T

**Kouga**:O,O...que susto...y ahora que hacemos con el ¿..

**Naraku**: Angie-chan que tal lo hice?

**Angie**: muy bien Nara-sama...aquí esta el siguiente libreto...

**Naraku**: (lee un poco) o.O----esto tengo que hacer...esta difícil...

**Angie **: yo se que tu puedes...

**Naraku**: hai...me voy mi peque me espera...

**Angi**e: hasta luego...bien chiquis aquí se termino otra emisión de mi fic espero que les guste...nos vemos ( pensamiento : y ahora que hago con la estatua de Sesshoumaru...T.T...ha...ya se...ja ja ja ja XD)


	16. Lucha sin tregua

**bueno...después de mucho pensarlo creo que este si que es un capitulo que dedicare a la Linda Kaome , por su pronta recuperación, y espero que le guste al actuación de el lindo Nara-sama**

Pues bien espero que te guste linda...aquí otro capitulo de este fic...

una aclaración si esta " ..."...son pensamientos

Si esta entre ( N/A)...son comentarios míos...

creo que es todo disfruten este capitulo

**Travesuras de una hechicera **

**By Angie**

Preámbulo :

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí la situación era completamente diferente, el pobre Youkai lobo, maldecía el momento en que decidió tomar por ese extraño camino que lo llevo a conocer a esa anciana, le obsequio el maldito objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

-Todo esto es por ese maldito deseo...GRRRRRRRR...¬¬ - Gruño el lobo impotente.

Mientras junto a él ( N/A: mejor dicho detrás...XD) Hinta y Hakkaku, temerosos del despliegue de poder, del cual eran testigos , las dos mujeres no habían querido entender razones, ambas reclamaban ser la futura mujer de Kougas . Miko y Youkai enfrentadas en un duelo personal...tal vez las llevara a la muerte, el lobo sintió un escalofrío al pensar que el era el causante de tal pelea

–Pero a mi que me importa si se matan?...- reflexiono...- O si me importan?...ARRGGGGG...ya no se que pensar...- se dijo a si mismo... era verdad...de un tiempo a esta parte ni el mismo se reconocía...volvió a ver hacia donde estaban ellas. Las Contrincantes...se debatían sin tregua, casi sin impórtales que el se encontrara allí, en ese instante le llego una idea- si yo me voy sin que ellas lo noten, el efecto que tiene el amuleto se acabara y ni siquiera sabrán que les paso...o que estaban haciendo...si eso haré...- ya tomada la decisión comenzó a moverse lentamente, cuando una energía maligna se hizo presente tan de repente que Kougas se quedo petrificado por in instante, tal vez el estaba distraído o el Hanyuo no quiso que lo notara, pero eso no importaba el remolino de veneno se esfumo delante del él- Naraku...GRRRRRRR...Maldito...- gruño el jefe del clan de los lobos mientras que de un salto hacia atrás ponía distancia - viniste por los fragmentos?...GRRRRRRRRr...

-Mmmmmmmmm...en realidad No...pero tal vez no sea una mala idea...je je je je (risa perversa)

**CAPITULO XVI : Lucha sin tregua**

Mientras el Hanyuo, y el Lobo se ponían frente a frente listos para la batalla, en el bosque cercanos las cosas también se ponían bastante difíciles para Reine quien trataba de canalizar el poder oculto de su aprendiz, dentro del campo de energía la batalla era diferente todo se concentraba en luces que las rodeaban mientras que ellas permanecían inmóviles, la gran hechicera esperaba el momento adecuado para poder mezclar la extraña energía que nacía del poder escondido en el alma de la joven pelirroja sentada frente a ella, la principio no hubo problemas la energía fluía pareja pero cuando estaba apunto de terminar con el conjuro se materializo entre ellas unas extrañas auras que le impedía terminar el procesó de transposición, y así finalmente poder cambiar de cuerpos.

Reine sabia que la joven de mirada picara, carácter distraído y confiada tenia mas poder del que aparentaba, por esos siempre la presionaba mas de la cuenta, sabia que tarde o temprano ella tomaría su lugar ese era su destino. Lo supo desde el momento en que nació.

Por eso rondo los bosques circundantes a la humilde morada, donde esa buena mujer había triado al mundo a su sucesora; No hubo coincidencias en el encuentro con el padre de la chiquilla, sabia lo que pasaría desde hacia muchas lunas. El oráculo octogonal nunca se equivocaba

-No es tiempo de recordar ...- penso la anciana, decidida se concentró en el ataque - es hora de actuar...- La energía oscura tomo una forma extraña y Reine vio la oportunidad que esperaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder lucho con la energía negativa que la atacaba ferozmente...

Una fuerte explosión hizo que los rivales, dejaran de mirarse amenazantes para prestar atención a las dos mujeres que se encontraban batallando.

Kagura se encontraba sobre la pluma blanca bastante agitada, la poderosa energía en forma de remolino fue desvanecido por una flecha de gran poder, pero el objetivo no era rechazar el remolino sino darle un golpe directo a la youkai, el haz de luz surcó el cielo y fue aparar directamente en el hombro de la dama del viento, haciéndola caer

El Hanyuo estaba furioso por la desobediencia de su extensión las palabras fueron escupidas con desprecio

-Pero que demonios esta pasando AQUÍ?????...KAGURA...TE ORDENE ALGO ...QUE HACES AQUÍ TODAVIA?

La youkai de los vientos, que en ese instante se estaba tratando de incorporarse, no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro todo su poder estaba concentrada en destruir a la mujer que estaba frente a ella las palabras que salieron de su boca eran en tono posesivo

-KOUGA ME PERTENECE...¬¬

-...Te matare si insistes en repetir esas ridículas palabras - el arco se tenso, listo para eliminar a su oponente - NO TENDRE PIEDAD!!!!!

Naraku se quedo de una pieza, la imagen que vio ante él, era algo que nunca llego a imaginar.

La poderosa mujer tenia el cabello suelto y alborotado su cara estaba sucia al igual que su ropa, por la extensa batalla. Aun así se sintió perversamente atraído por el aura de destrucción que surgía y envolvía a la sacerdotisa, en la boca hanyuo se marco una mueca, tal vez una sonrisa; Que no llego a ser ya que inmediatamente se desvaneció; en la mente de este se formaron unas preguntas

-" No entiendo que rayos esta haciendo esta mujer aquí? ... y peleando con Kagura?...¬¬

Desde el punto de vista de Kougas, todo era completamente diferente, una parte él le decía que debía irse de ahí, de inmediato si era posible. La otra que era movida por el orgullo lo tenia inmóvil observando

Presto atención a las dos oponente femeninas, el poder de ambas era enorme, si esto no acababa pronto una de las dos saldría perdiendo mucho mas que una batalla, en su mente asumió que la Miko era más poderosa

-Si esto sigue así kagura, morirá a manos de la sacerdotisa..- en su mente se imagino la muerte de la youkai del viento, no le gusto lo que imagino y haciendo una mueca se regaño así mismo -..bien eso a mí que me importa..., si esa youkai muere será un enemigo menos que destruir...- pero su orgullo de guerrero le borro esos pensamientos - soy yo y nadie mas que **yo**, será quien tomara venganza por mis compañeros

Al instante que ese pensamiento surgió, las piernas del lobo se movieron a una velocidad increíble, llegando junto a la humana poniendo su mano sobre el tenso arco, entonces ordeno

-ES SUFICIENTE!!!!!!!!!!!...¬¬

Al instante que el lobo rugió su orden, tanto Youkai como humana bajaron las armas y se transformaron en criaturas complacientes, que solo intentaban captar la atención del Youkai lobo

Naraku se encontraba cada vez más furioso, no soportaba la forma en que se comportaban esas mujeres, además de ignorarlo por completo ellas parecían gatas en celo, y eso lo alteraba sobre manera, su sangre hervía al ver como la poderosa Miko, que hasta recién estaba envuelta en un aura de venganza y muerte, ahora se comportaba como si no existiera nadie mas que el cachorro de lobo (N/A: Rayos...O.o...es idea mía o Nara-sama esta celoso...ja ja XD) sus ojos se tornaron rojos, al igual que la energía que lo rodeaba , era cada vez mas hostil se extendió de tal forma que el lobo se puso en guardia, mas cual fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando Yukai y humana se pusieron entre el Hanyuo y el lobo, los ojos de ambas rebosaban de rencor contra la criatura que osaba enfrentar a su marido ( N/A: ...esto se pone bueno...XD)

El Hanyuo de cabellera azabache, fue el primero que dijo algo, sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y despreció

-Que demonios te pasa kagura..????..¬¬

-...

al no obtener de la youkai más respuestas que una mirada rencorosa, se dirigió a la mujer junto a ella

-Y TÚ? - arrastro las palabras de tal modo que el lobo se erizó sin saber porque – no eras la que le profesaba, eterno amor a ese híbrido miserable, que haces aquí tras este Lobo?...

Por unos instantes pareció que recibiría el mismo trato que le dio la Youkai del viento pero, cual fue su sorpresa, cuándo de los labios femeninos surgieron las palabras mas frías que el Hanyuo del mal había oído jamás

-No se a que te refieres, miserable ser...

Naraku no supo que fue lo que lo altero pero de pronto no quiso saber mas nada, de todo este asunto y decidió acabar con todos...escupiendo las palabras amenazadoras se preparo para atacar

-ESTOY ARTO DE ESTO...MORIRAN...JA JA JA JAJA

De las manos del atacante, surgió un regimiento de monstruos, con sed de sangre y destrucción. Que atacaron sin piedad a cada ser que se cruzara delante de ellos

Hinta y Hakkaku, testigos de aquella terrible batalla que se avecinaba, se habían protegido como podían (N/A: en realidad se escondieron muy bien XD)

El dúo de Youkai y Miko, peleaban sin tregua, impidiendo que ninguna de las bestia llegara cerca de Kougas, la actitud protectora de las dos, afecto aun mas a Naraku quien miró a su extensión y anunciando su poder, se carcajeo triunfante

-Querida Kagura olvidas que tengo tu corazón en mi poder...

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, su mano derecha apretujaba con mas intensidad el corazón de la dama de los vientos, quien se esforzaba por soportarlo pero por mas que intento no fallecer le fue imposible, la Youkai quedo inconsciente en medio de la batalla, las ordenes fueron que la llevaran al castillo

-Llévatela al castillo ya arreglaré cuentas con ella cuando despierte...¬¬

Las ordenes fueron acatadas, de inmediato, por un monstruo alado que tomo el cuerpo inerte y se elevo por los cielos perdiéndose en el horizonte

Naraku, sonreía anticipadamente pensando las torturas inimaginables que le propinaría a su extensión, luego fijo su atención en los dos rivales que quedaban y afirmando su triunfo decidió atacar con mas poder que antes ya que el comportamiento de la sacerdotisa lo enfadaba cada vez mas

-Bien ahora te toca a ti ...

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en la figura femenina que protegía sin cesar las espaldas del lobo, no sabia porque al verlos juntos sus deseos de matarlos eran tan grande

-Eres poderosa no lo niego...pero yo lo soy mas ...y lo veras ahora...prepárate para morir...ja jajaja ja – la risa malvado resonó por el lugar

Kougas giro justo en el momento en que Naraku, enviaba otra horda de bestias sedientas de sangre, los haces de luz cortaban las criaturas, sin cesar de la boca del lobo surgio un ruego que nunca penso decir

-YA BASTA...DEJA DE PROTEGERME...YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO...ME ESCUCHAS KYKIO!!!!!!!!!!!!...

CONTINUARA...

Nota del autor:

Angie: ejem...bien ...que tal este capitulo?...les gusto?...espero que si...ya saben escríbanme no importa si es insulto o halago...su opinión cuenta

Nara: que tal estuve? 

Angie: excelente que bueno que estudiaste tu papel, te dije que era importante

Nara: mi peque me ayudo por cierto, supongo que saldré en el siguiente capitulo...? 

Angie: claro ...aquí tienes tus siguientes diálogos...vente temprano al ensayo general...

Nara: hai , ya me voy tengo que cuidar a Mi Peque... 

Angie: lo se mándale besitos de mi parte...adiós

Sesshou: yo no aparecí...¬¬

Angie: amor en que quedamos tu ya no apareces...

Kouga: que bien estuve...pero porque me cuidan esas mujeres...¬¬?

Merline: por el amuleto lobito

Sesshou: otra vez la sabandija metiche...¬¬

Angie: si no se calman llamare a Reine...¬¬

Todos: O o...NO!!!!!!!!! T-T O.o...¬¬

Reine: me llamaban por aquí?...je je je

Todos NO!!!!!! 

Reine : groseros...¬¬

Angie: no se enoje Sensei no la esperábamos... pero que bueno que esta aquí... aquí tiene su papel...

Reine: bien gracias Angie-chan...nos vemos luego...Merline...andando ..o quieres que te vuelva a inmovilizar...¬¬

Merline: ok...nos vemos...que la pasen lindo...( mira a Sesshou) tu no perro tonto...¬¬ ( le saca la lengua )

Sesshou **Feh!!!! dejame matarla...¬¬**

Angie : cálmate amor, aquí tu parte Kougas me saludas a tu peque también

Kougas: gracias le daré tus saludos Angie-sama, hasta luego

Angie: bueno quedamos tu y yo que quieres hacer?

Sesshou: postre...¬¬

Angie: pero si no comimos aun.

Sesshou: postre...¬.¬

Angie: pues...vamos a que comas postre...bueno nos vemos chiquis debo cumplir con mis deberes...ya saben cualquier comentario me escriben...gracias desde ya por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo


	17. Poder al Maximo

**Hola mis peque debo recordarles que este fic fue escrito hace mucho así que tal vez mis comentarios no sean los mismos peor bueno me dio pena cambiarlos dicho esto directo al fic...**

Bueno la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasara... ...( Sesshou: que mentirosa...¬¬)...ja ja jaja tienes razón amor...Lady Sesshoumaru es muy mala...je je jeje ( Sesshou: concéntrate después le echas la culpa a las Musas ..o algo así...¬¬)...Oo...otra vez tienes Razón...pues aquí va otro capitulo esperó les parezca interesante ...

Algunas aclaraciones antes de que comience habrá palabras extrañas, algunas en Ingles y otras en Griego lo que si las traduciré entre (...) de acuerdo a si ante que me olvide los pensamientos estarán entre " ..." , bueno ahora si el fic... , que bárbaro ya se me hace difícil...todo esto...ja ja ja XD

**Travesuras de una Hechicera**

By Angie

Preámbulo

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti...

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en la figura femenina que protegía sin cesar las espaldas del lobo, las flechas sagradas eran devastadoras para los monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino el lobo por su parte, había sacado las garras con su agilidad y rapidez eliminaba muchos de sus enemigos, Naraku no sabia por qué; Pero al verlos juntos sus deseos de matarlos eran cada vez mas y más grandes

-Eres poderosa, no lo niego...pero yo lo soy más ...y lo verás ahora...prepárate para morir...ja jajaja ja – la risa malvada resonó por el lugar.

Kougas giró justo en el momento en que Naraku enviaba otra oleada de bestias sedientas de sangre, los haces de luz cortaban las criaturas, sin cesar.

De la boca del lobo surgió un ruego que nunca penso decir.

-YA BASTA...DEJA DE PROTEGERME...YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO...ME ESCUCHAS KYKIO!!!!!!!!!!!!...

**Capitulo N° XVII : Poder Al Maximo **

Las exigencias del Lobo fueron ignoras completamente la batalla comenzó sin cuartel diversos Onís atacaron por distintos francos...

El Lobo se movía con habilidad, destruyendo a todo lo que se acercaba, por su parte la Miko impedía que la gran mayoría se acercara utilizando las flechas sagradas, una y otra vez Naraku vio la oportunidad acercarse esperando poder eliminar su objetivo pero de algún modo sabía que aun no era el momento.

Él ultimo Demonio calló frente a ella, su poder estaba extinguiendo con suma rapidez tan solo le quedaba energía para sostenerse en pie, a cierta distancia el Hanyuo del mal se sentía abrumado por unos sentimientos muy humanos, que no sabia que tenia dentro de él.

Frustrado, si esa era la sensación, Naraku había enviado todo tipo de demonios y a pesar de las dificultades y lucha desigual Kouga y Kykio habían derrotado a todo lo que se les puso enfrente trabajando en perfecta sincronía.

Verlos actuar al unísono hizo que el híbrido de ojos rojos se enfureciera mas de lo que el mismo aceptaba, en la mente del ser maligno se formaron observaciones que gritaban en su mente

-" Ella esta a punto de caer...se olvida que esta hecha de barro y huesos...ja ja ja.."- una mueca triunfal surgió de estas cavilaciones

La respiración de la Miko era errática y su cuerpo pesaba mucho, ella sabia que a su ser no le quedaba el más mínimo toque de poder, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, si moría lo haría protegiendo a su esposo, una fugas mirada a este, lo vio luchar con determinación reforzando su sentimiento de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Él peleaba a cierta distancia con el ultimo monstruo, pero su vista nubló, meneo la cabeza, y se concentrándose en el ser frente de ella, se volvió hacia su enemigo, que tenia el aura llena de maldad y se dijo a si misma

-"No es él ultimo... aun queda este ser que es muy poderoso... no dejare que le haga daño a **mi **Youkai"

La decisión en la mirada de la sacerdotisa marcó su destino ya que Naraku no se perdió ningún matiz de ese rostro sucio y golpeado, pero sumamente atractivo. Él sabia a la perfección, que ella no se apartaría y contando con esa opción decidió atacar con sus propias manos, de su boca surgió una orden que estaba determinado a cumplir

-Muere tu primero Kykio!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Y Luego acabare con ese Lobo...JA JA JA JA

Varias puntas afiladas surgieron de los brazos del malvado ente que a una velocidad increíble surcaban el espacio entre él y la Miko...

A unos metros de la pelea se encontraban Hinta y Hakkaku, ocultos y expectantes, vieron cuando Kougas al terminar de derrotar a su rival giro para asegurarse del bienestar de su compañera de armas sus ojos celestes se dilataron al ver su inminente final, corrió como un rayo hacia donde se encontraba la débil mujer, llegó en un instante junto a ella y empujándola hacia un costado.

El Youkai lobo estaba en el camino de las armas de Naraku; un sudor frío que les recorrió la espalda de sus amigos.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta... Kykio callo pesadamente, débil como se encontraba no pudo evitar el choque contra una piedra y se desmayo al instante, la realidad del lobo era que el ser maligno lo iba a matar, listo para el choque cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse aunque sea un poco, ambos compañeros gritaron a coro que se quitara de ahí, el Hanyuo reía, puesto que ya deslumbraba la inevitable muerte de ese ser insignificante que osaba enfrentarlo, además como bono extra obtendría sus fragmento...

-" ja ja ja ja j Bien Muere miserable lobo, luego morirá esa mujer no importa el orden el resultado será el mismo ...JA JA JAJAJAJAJA"

Su diversión mental fue cortada abruptamente cuando un extraña nube lo rodeo todo entorno al lobo, solo se pudo distinguir el instante en que las armas eran rechazadas, el Hanyuo frunció el ceño y se puso nuevamente en guardia mientras expresaba su frustración con despreciables palabras

-QUIÉN OSA INTERUMPIR AL PODEROSO NARAKU??...¬¬

La nube de polvo creadas por la rápida aparición de un ser, se disipo dejando entre ver la figura de una joven de cabello de fuego, que al Youkia lobo le pareció algo familiar murmuro un pregunta que fue ignorada por la joven

-Yo te conozco.?...

La mujer no contestó a su afirmación eche pregunta, solo lo miro por un breve instante, luego giró para enfrentar a su poderoso rival que se disponía a atacarla nuevamente, el ejercito de bestias enviado por el Hanyuo del mal fue enfrentado por la joven que se movía con gracia y rapidez dignas de cualquier ser sobrenatural. Ella no tuvo problemas para destruirlos, usando una especie de espada luminosa, eliminando a sus oponentes eficazmente.

Naraku no pudo evitar sentir desprecio por la joven humana que osaba enfrentarlo, sintió la necesidad de destruirla, cuando se disponía a atacarla el mismo, la muchacha tomó su espada de luz y la transformo en una pequeña Daga y la lanzó contra su enemigo, sorprendiendo a todos; El pequeño objeto fue recibido en el cuerpo del desconcertado rival, este observo la pequeña arma incrustada en su lado izquierdo, su cuerpo fue sacudió por una carcajada de burla, luego sus ojos rojos miraron al objeto con desprecio, y un instante después la risa retumbó mas fuerte, la pequeña arma fue absorbida por su cuerpo sin problemas.

Kougas por su parte no pudo observar este echo con mucha claridad, porque luchaba con agilidad con otras bestias que intentaban atrapar a Hinta y a Hakkaku, pero al escuchar la burla de ese despreciable ser corrió listo con sus garras, para atacar al ser que había arruinado su vida y la de sus compañeros. Él salto fue impresionante, con suma rapidez el lobo extendió las garras de metal, pero Naraku logro evitarlo en el ultimo momento... el único resultado fue que el Hanyuo perdiera un brazo que luego volvió a crecer provocando mas burlas y otra vez la Risa maligna que resonaron en el camino de los Arces

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja que perdida de tiempo...

El semblante el Ente del mal cambio y su aura también se torno más hostil, observaba directamente al Youkia lobo y sentencio su muerte

-Tu existencia en este mundo será eliminada, y obtendré lo que me pertenece; **Mis** fragmentos... MUERE LOBO...¬¬!!

Las palabras de sentencias fueron arrastradas con suma lentitud, acto seguido... el ataque fue enviado directo al cuerpo del Youkai lobo, este por su parte esperaba el momento adecuado para saltar, como el lo veía era su única posibilidad era poner toda su confianza en el poder de los fragmentos que estaban en sus piernas.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de saltar, el ambiente se lleno de una extraña energía y de pronto el Lobo pudo escuchar extrañas palabras

-Προστασία ανώτατος ... (Protección máxima)...

El joven Kougas se vio rodeado de un tipo de campo de energía brillante, brindándole una protección inesperada

-Pero que demonios?..

Un balbuceo de desconcierto surgió de la boca masculina, al ver esa especie de esfera tornasolada que lo rodeaba, los ojos celestes se enfocaron en la única que creyó capas de crear ese campo de protección, pero Kykio estaba inconsciente también rodeada por la cúpula de brillantes colores, al igual que Hinta y Hakkaku, que aterrados se abrazaban. Entonces se percato que la dueña de tal poder era la joven humana. Ella se encontraba en el centro del campo de batalla sostenía entre sus manos algo brillantes, sus ojos estaban cerrados en una concentración absoluta.

El jefe del clan de los Lobos se encontraba molesto, porque la intentar salir de la esfera le fue imposible, este hecho le impedía proteger a los demás. El poder de las esferas fue puesto a prueba casi de inmediato los ataques fueron constantes y poderosos, pero ninguno de ellos sufrió daño alguno

Naraku fijo su vista en la barrera de protección y veía como cada ves que era envestida por algún monstruo o arma, la energía se hacia poderosa y la esfera se ponía mucho mas brillante y cambiaba de color, al igual que el objeto que sostenía la humana con tanta insistencia, se percato también que ella no tenia campo de protección y sonrío ante ese descubrimiento, toda su frustración y maldad fue enfocado en ella y se dirigió a dar el golpe certero y así poder estrujar su cuerpo solo por el echo de darle placer, sus ojos enrojecieron mas.

La joven de cabello rojizo no se movió de su lugar permaneció inmóvil esperando y resistiendo un conjuro por lo bajo, al sentir que la energía maligna se incrementaba, una mueca mas que una sonrisa se formo en los labios femeninos, de pronto como si estuviera esperando esa oportunidad y la proximidad de su enemigo, la mujer habría los ojos por un instante fueron color Miel, pero al incrementarse el poder sus ojos cambiaron y se tornaron de un color violeta intenso, el cabello rojo se torno negro como el ébano y de su boca surgieron palabras en un extraño dialecto

**-" MAGIC POWER.( Poder mágico)...IT OPENS.( ****Abre)...****THE WAY ( el camino ) ...OF ITS SOUL**!!!!!!!!!!!...(**De su Alma!!!!!)...**

La energía se expandió, con cada palabra haciéndose más brillante, cuando la ultima sílaba salió de la boca humana el poderío se disparó con tal fuerza que no le dio nada de tiempo al Hanyuo de esquivarla el impacto fue directo y segador.

**Continuara...**

Nota del Autor:

Angie: No me digan que querían algo mas?...ja ja ja ja Angie esta cansada y con fiebre, así que disculparan si es un poco corto si , me perdonaran verdad?...bueno ...Espero que les guste y como de costumbre espero sus comentarios...propósito que raro que no vinieron a interrumpiere donde se metió Sesshou-sama?

( en el patio trasero hay cuatro estatuas, Un Hanyuo, un Youkia Lobo, Un Inu-Youkai, y una Humana...junto a los cuerpos petrificados , se encontraba una anciana tomando una taza de té)

**Reine: así no molestaran a la pequeña Angie-chan con sus tonterías...¬¬.**


	18. Quien eres Tu?

**Hola mis peque debo recordarles que este fic fue escrito hace mucho así que tal vez mis comentarios no sean los mismos peor bueno me dio pena cambiarlos dicho esto directo al fic...**

Bueno comenzamos a escribir el capitulo 18...y si que es un récord para mi ..., veamos en que nos quedamos...la verdad ya estoy media aturdida entre tantas cosas que escribir ( Sesshou: eso te pasa por escribir mas de una historia a la vez...¬¬ )..ya no me retes sabes que me gusta escirbir.., además es algo que no puedo evitar...( Sesshou: y por eso no duermes como es debido...¬¬ )...que gruñón estas Hoy... ..bien prometo descansar si me dejas terminar con este capitulo... ...( Sesshou: de acuerdo pero si lo dejas cuando te diga ...¬¬ ) ..OO..eso es trampa...T-T---( Sesshou: tomalo o dejalo...¬¬ )...ya entendí...bueno esta bien comenzare con el fic ...tramposo...eres un grandulón mandón... ( Sesshou: lo que tu digas Pequena consentida...¬¬ )..ejem. .bueno a empezar...

Como de costumbre agradezco a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer lo que escribo...

Aclaraciones: 

Pensamientos " ..."

Alguna traducción: ( ...)

Algún comentario personal: ( N/A)..creo que es todo...continuemos con esta historia

**Travesuras de una hechicera **

**By Angie**

Preambulo:

La joven de cabello rojizo no se movió de su lugar permaneció inmóvil esperando y resistiendo un conjuro por lo bajo, al sentir que la energía maligna se incrementaba, una mueca mas que una sonrisa se formo en los labios femeninos, de pronto como si estuviera esperando esa oportunidad y la proximidad de su enemigo, la mujer habría los ojos por un instante fueron color Miel, pero al incrementarse el poder sus ojos cambiaron y se tornaron de un color violeta intenso, el cabello rojo se torno negro como el ébano y de su boca surgieron palabras en un extraño dialecto

-" MAGIC POWER.( Energía mágico)...IT OPENS.( Abre)...**THE WAY ( el camino ) ...OF ITS SOUL**!!!!!!!!!!!...(**De su Alma!!!!!)...**

La energía se expandió, con cada palabra haciéndose más brillante, cuando la ultima sílaba salió de la boca humana la energía se dispara con tal fuerza que no le dio nada de tiempo al Hanyuo de esquivarla el impacto fue directo y segador.

**Capitulo N° XVIII : ****Quien eres tu?**

La energía fue devastadora mente fuerte, tan blanca y pura que le Hanyuo de cabellera Azabache pensó que por un instante ese seria su fin, cuando habría los ojos nuevamente se vio flotando en su nube de veneno a varios kilómetros del bosque de Arce, por extraño que pareciera, la humana de grandes poderes no quiso hacerle daño; No entendía él porque de estas acciones, tan poco le interesaba averiguar las debilidades humanas ese no eran su problema.

Preguntas del porque de esa actitud y propósito, se formaron en la mente del malvado ser, que fueron relegadas al instante con una sacudida de la larga cabellera; Inconscientemente se llevo la mano donde el impacto de la energía había sido descomunal, se rasco el humeante lado izquierdo, justo donde la daga fue absorbida y un extraño hormigueo se formo en ese lugar, de pronto el cuerpo del Híbrido fue sacudido por un acceso de risa macabra

-JA JA JA JA JA JAJA ...que humana mas estúpida...primero trata de matarme con su ridícula arma y luego lanza un extraño poder...a..." Mi CORAZÓN "...JA JA JA JAJAJA ... El gran Naraku no tiene corazón alguno...

Mientras que su carcajada volvía a retumbar en le paraje desolado las nubes de veneno lo rodearon y los remolinos surcaron el cielo, dentro de él un ser de maldad absoluta, planeaba de que manera podría tomar venganza por la ofensas recibidas – " En nuestro próximo encuentro, destrozare a esa humana y cobrare las deudas al lobo...tomare sus fragmentos...y a ella...a Kykio...le tendré planeado algo especial...JA JAJAJA JA JA ..." – La risa se oía aun a cierta distancia , mientras que la nube de veneno e insectos desaparecía con rapidez rumbo a su palacio oculto...

Los ojos del jefe del clan de los lobos, se salieron de sus órbitas, por el asombroso despliegue de poder, esa Humana había conseguido repeler el ataque de Naraku. La mirada de Cielo se posó primero en el amuleto que la hechicera asía entre sus manos y luego en el rostro de la joven, Se dio cuenta del cambio de apariencia que tuvo al explotar su magia, tampoco paso desapercibido él echo que su amuleto octogonal brilló de manera extraña, justo en el instante en que fue liberado el conjuro, sin pensarlo mas golpeo la esfera que la rodeaba, con el puño cerrado, para llamar la atención, las preguntas de quien era y por que lo ayudaba no se hicieron esperar...

-Oye...quien eres tu?...Porque me ayudas?...

La muchacha ignoró las preguntas y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se encamino hacia la inconsciente mujer de cabellera negra, que seguía cubierta por el capullo protector al llegar a su lado el ceño de la chica pelirroja se marco por la preocupación; La Miko estaba mal, su respiración era errática sus heridas no eran graves... aunque se denotaba la gran falta de energía a tal grado que ya no quedaba casi vida en el cuerpo; Justo en el instante en que la chica se disponía tocar el campo y comenzar con la curación, nuevos golpes llamaron su atención

-Oye que intentas hacerle?...No me ignores maldita sea...¬¬

El rugido del jefe del clan de los lobos, denotaba frustración, la humana de grandes poderes giro su cabeza y con una mueca en le rostro, se puso de pie coloco sus manos en la cintura en muestra de enojo y le ordeno que se callara

-GUARDA SIELNCIO JOVENCITO...¬¬

Las palabras, salieron de la boca femenina con autoridad y con un tono familiar, el lobo obedeció al instante, además no sabia él porque pero estaba seguro de haberla visto aunque no recordaba en donde, siguió sus movimientos mientas se agachaba nuevamente ante el cuerpo de la Miko, pero no pudo contener las preguntas que gatillaban en su cerebro así que de su boca salieron las preguntas casi sin darse cuenta

-Que le va hacer?...nos conocemos?...Me puede sacar de aquí?

-Muchacho guarda silencio... creo que ya te había dicho que te estés callado...¬¬

El joven de ojos celeste se quedó quieto esperando las respuestas mientras que la pelirroja hablo con autoridad y sin mas le ordeno que se fuera de inmediato

-Debes irte... las respuestas a tus preguntas te las daré en la cascada de Arces, mi deber ahora es recuperar a esta mujer, pero si tu estas no podré hacerlo...

-Porque????...¬¬

-Si ella despierta y tú estas aquí dime como reaccionaria??...¬¬

-Pues...

-Exacto... el amuleto tomara control de ella y yo no podré evitarlo... comprendes?

Con los ojos dilatados como platos, se asombro al comprender las palabras, era cierto el amuleto... por un momento se había olvidado de eso, y el echo que mas lo asombro era que esta joven no estaba afectada por el poder de la piedra octogonal, volvió a sentir esa necesidad de saber quien era esta extraña mujer

-Tu quien eres?????

- Eso te lo diré después, ahora apresúrate quizás sea demasiado tarde para ella si espero mas tiempo, muévete... ¬¬

El Youkai lobo comprendió que cada segundo era importante para la miko y que esta joven frente a él tenia toda la razón seria una pésima idea que ella volviera a caer bajo el poder de la piedra, así que con decisión volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, y en ese mismo instante los muros tornasolados cayeron, dejando libre al lobo y a sus compañeros quienes golpearon el suelo con fuerza ya que se vinieron abajo desde una roca cercana donde se habían ocultado sin éxito, Kougas ordeno que lo siguieran

-Hinta, Hakkaku... Andando...

-HAI!!!

-Como usted diga Kouga-sama...

Entre un remolino se vio desaparecer al lobo seguido por sus un par de seguidores.

Mientras el trío se alejaba del campo de batalla, la joven mujer volvió a prestarle atención a la sacerdotisa que seguía inconsciente, pudo notar que su piel blanca se tornaba cada vez mas azulada, marca inconfundible de la extinción

-"Queda muy poco tiempo... se ve que esta muy mal... será mejor que me apresure"...

Metió sus manos dentro del campo de energía y las puso sobre el pecho del inerte cuerpo femenino, al instante el campo de protección comenzó a brillar de una forma intensa, mientras que se escuchaba un conjuro...

**Μαγικός** ( energía)...**ψυχές**.. ..(.Almas.)...**πεπρωμένο**... (destino) **αλλαγή!!!.**... (cambio!!!)

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez hasta que el color del campo cambio por un intenso color violeta, la apariencia de la joven volvió a variar según la intensidad del poder que utilizaba.

Dentro del escudo la frágil mujer intentaba abrir los ojos pero el brillo se lo impedía, por alguna extraña razón el calor que emanaba de ese poder llegaba hasta sus desgastadas almas, en su mente las preguntas la asaltaron...

-" Que hago aquí?...Porqué no recuerdo donde estoy?..."

Mientas que la calidez llenaba su cuerpo de una extraña energía que la hacia sentir mucho mejor, con lentitud abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir la figura de una joven, volvió a cerrarlos porque sintió que todo daba vueltas

-ha...Por Kami...que estoy haciendo aquí...

-Quédese quieta por un momento señorita... un no puede ver con claridad verdad?

-Y tu como sabes eso??...- pregunto la miko mientras afirmaba con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza

-Me lo imagino... estaba muy mal

-Y que fue lo que me paso?

La saserdotisa se incorporo hasta sentarse, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos el rostro sonriente casi infantil de la muchacha junto a ella se ilumino con una sonrisa, recibiendo así con suma alegría la recuperación de la peli negra

-Hubo una gran batalla con un Hanyuo malvado y usted salió bastante mal herida de ese encuentro...

-Nani?...Batalla?...no recuerdo nada de eso...

-Es normal lo que usted siente, el poder de la piedra octogonal es muy grande, pero quedase tranquila yo la cure...

-Piedra Octogonal?...No entiendo de que hablas...

La mujer de cabello negro se llevo la mano a la cabeza en acto de confusión, fue entonces cuando la joven de cabello de Fuego le contó una versión rápida sobré lo sucedido en la pelea contra Naraku y además el extraño hechizó del que fue cautiva.

Por su parte Kykio no podía creer lo que oía, como podía ser eso posible, nada dijo pero en su mente ya tenia en claro que ira a buscar a la creadora de esa piedra poderosa y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

La chica de ojos color Miel observo a la callada mujer, nada de sus actitudes paso desapercibidas, pero luego de un salto se puso de pie y mientras sacudió su gastado Kimono, se despedía alegremente

-Tendrá que disculpar, pero tengo asuntos pendientes que debo resolver..., me retiro...

La muchacha estaba por irse cuando giro y con una sonrisa en los labios anuncio el paradero del kougas

-Creo que debería advertirle que el Youkai lobo poseedor del amuleto Octogonal se encuentra cerca del la cascada, me párese conveniente que usted no se acerque a ese lugar, podría volver a caer bajo el hechizo...

-...

Sin pronunciar una palabra, la poderosa sacerdotisa tomo la dirección opuesta a la ubicación del lobo, sus pasos eran lentos y seguros, se perdió de vista como un suspiro en el viento

La hechicera por su parte, giro y corrió hacia la cascada donde ese encontraría con el Yuokai lobo

-"Rayos... este cuerpo se debilita con facilidad debo darme prisa..."...

Ubicados en los riscos mas altos de la cascada, vigilando quien sabe que, Hinta y Hakakaku comentaban, la aparición de la joven de cabello de fuego y otra cosa era que esta joven era la misma que una vez el jefe del clan había triado desmayada del bosque

-Estoy seguro que es la misma muchacha... tu que crees Hinta?

-Pues si se parece mucho...

-La recuerda verdad Kouga-sama?

-Si fuiste a hacer un reconocimiento y la trajiste desmayada

De pronto ambos dijeron lo mismo como si se hubieran dado cuenta en ese mismo instante...

-NO LE HIZO EFECTO EL AMULETO ¡!!!!...Oo...oO...PORQUE??????

El jefe del clan de los lobos se encontraba en le otro extremo del risco, sus pensamientos también eran para esa extraña humana, que tenia grandes poderes, en realidad lo que más le llamaba la atención era el echo de que parecía inmune a su piedra mágica, otra cosa que lo inquietaba era la familiaridad con la que lo trataba...

-"Acaso nos conocemos?... y si es así de donde???"

El lobo estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones cuando una pequeña piedra le golpeo la cabeza, furioso con Hinta Y Hakkaku por molestarlo en ese momento se giro para enfrentarlos dispuesto a escarmentar al par, se quedo como una estatua al ver que la muchacha de ojos color Miel estaba parada sobre una piedra enorme sujetando guijarros en su mano lista para enviar otro, pero no lo hizo de un salto bajo justo halado del Lobo y lo saludo de una forma muy particular

-Muchacho deja de estar en las nubes no me queda mucho tiempo...

Continuara...

NOTA DEL AUTOR.

Angie: valla ...termine .., que les pareció?...espero que bueno...como de costumbre un lindo saludo a cada persona que se toma el tiempo para leer esto y espero sus comentarios ok..

Kouga: Oo...que poder.. porque yo no tengo poder??

Angie: creo que te hace mal juntarte con Sess...tu no eres así

Sesshou: yo que hice no dije nada...¬¬

Merline: perro feo viste que poder tengo...je je je

Reine: a CALLAR...aquí la del poder soy yo...¬¬

Merline: Gomen Nasai...TT.. no me convierta de nuevo en estatua...porfis...

Angie: ya me pareció extraño tanto silencio...bien chicos... espero sus comentarios

( discusión de fondo entre Merline , Kouga y Sesshou, Reine furiosa )


	19. Verdades, Futuro

Rayitos...capitulo 19...y contando , bueno la verdad es que tengo ganas de terminar con este fic, no es que me moleste escribirlo es que con tantas cosas que hacer se me complica ...pero no se preocupen lo terminare, es una promesa

( **Sesshou: Comienza es tarde...¬¬)...**O.O..es verdad...mejor me apresuro porque así no terminare ni a las 2 am..." ( **Sesshou: Recuerda que me lo prometiste, nada de trasnochar...¬¬)..**Ok...lo prometí...bien comencemos con el fic...a ver como sigue esta historia del Lobo...

**Travesuras de una Hechicera...**

By Angie

Preámbulo..

El jefe del clan de los lobos se encontraba en le otro extremo del risco, sus pensamientos también eran para esa extraña humana, que tenia grandes poderes, en realidad lo que más le llamaba la atención era el echo de que aprecia inmune a su piedra mágica, otra cosa que lo inquietaba era la familiaridad con la que lo trataba...

-"Acaso nos conocemos?...y si es así de donde???"

El lobo estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones cuando una pequeña piedra le golpeo la cabeza, furioso con Hinta Y Hakkaku por molestarlo en ese momento se giro para enfrentarlos dispuesto a escarmentar al par, se quedo como una estatua al ver que la muchacha de ojos color Miel estaba parada sobre una piedra enorme sujetando guijarros en su mano lista para enviar otro, pero no lo hizo de un salto bajo justo halado del Lobo y lo saludo de una forma muy particular

-Muchacho deja de estar en las nubes no me queda mucho tiempo...

**Capitulo N° 19: ****Verdades...Futuro...**

Al escuchar esa vos familiar el Youkai lobo giro la cabeza para observar a la extraña joven, sus facciones eran, agradables su cabello de fuego se mecía por la brisa, parada sobre el montículo rocoso, se veía rodeada con una luz particular y extraña, además de eso las facciones femeninas le resultaban extremadamente familiares... mas aun cuando la tuvo tan cerca, la había visto moverse con agilidad; saltando de roca en roca hasta llegar junto frente él... sin poder evitar la pregunta salió disparada antes de que el joven lobo pudiera pensar en otra cosa...

-ha...este...Acaso nos conocemos de algún lado?

Mientras que una mueca se dibujaba en la comisura de la boca femenina, ella cruzo los brazos en forma arrogante y arrastró las palabras para dar un efecto de enfado..

-La ultima vez que nos vimos te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, con lo que pedías... veo que no hiciste caso a mi advertencia mira lo que te paso?...¬¬

Al pronunciar las palabras, la joven arrugo la nariz marcando aun más sus facciones demostrando que realmente estaba molesta, la actitud le resultó por demás conocida al joven de cabello negro; Más cuando frente a él pudo ver que la muchacha de ojos color Miel se llevaba las manos a la cintura. De pronto como si las piezas de un rompecabezas entraran una a una en su lugar, las imágenes sobre actitudes y gestos, mostraron a un ser mucho mas vieja que la que tenia ante sus ojos celestes... con un tono de incredulidad, quiso preguntar nuevamente quien era... pero cambio de idea y esta ves arriesgo un pensamiento que le rondaba en su cabeza desde que oyó el saludo justo después de ayudarle con el ataque de Naraku...

-Pero ...Hechicera?????...Eres Tu?????...OoO

El par de lobos que no salían de su asombro lo expresaron con preguntas...indiscretas preguntas...

-O.o...Kougas-sama dijiste que era una Anciana...!!!!- exclamo el joven de pelo estilo Punk

-Sus Palabras exactas si mal no recuerdo fueron VIEJA Y FEA...- añadió el lobo de cabello vi color

-A CALLAR!!!!!!!!!!...¬¬

Las palabras llegaron con varios coscorrones que dejaron a los jóvenes lobos casi inconscientes. Los ruidosos golpes por un momento superaron el sonido del agua cayendo desde lo alto de la cascada

-GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!---T-T T.T

Suplico el dúo de indefensos lobos, mientras que se sujetaban la cabeza tratando de soportar y contener los chichones que surgían…

-Jovencitos...quieren cerrar la boca ya se lo he dicho , no me queda poco tiempo

Sin mas preámbulo, la joven se sentó frete al lobo, con una señal de su mano le pidió al jefe del clan que la imitara, sin mas el joven Kouga pregunto

-Porque no le afecta el amuleto.?

El cuerpo femenino fue sacudido por una risa contenida, cuando por fin logro calmarse dijo

-En verdad eres lo que pensé... - el la miro con cara de pocos amigos y con renuencia Kouga obedeció aunque en su rostro aun se veo la desconfianza, la Hechicera comenzó ha aclarar las cosas con calma

-Veras pequeño...este cuerpo- señalo la joven llevándose la mano derecha hacia el pecho - no me pertenece ella es mi aprendiz, la estoy usando de Médium para no ser afectada por el Amuleto, comprendes?...- al ver que tenia toda la atención del trío de lobos continuo – seria demasiado peligroso caer bajo el poder de tu amuleto no lo crees?

-Creo que tiene razón...- murmuro el lobo de cabello negro

-Vine para ayudarte me párese que ya debes estar cansado del deseo que pediste?

**-YO** no pedí **NADA**...¬¬

-Error o No... Broma o Verdad...**LO PEDISTE**...y esas son las consecuencia que debes afrontar...¬¬

Al ver la cara de furia del Lobo, con un suspiro interno, la maléfica decidió terminar con el regaño, para cumplir con la misión que la había llevado allí...

-..Ejem...pero no vine aquí a discutir eso contigo, estoy para ...¬¬

-Como Demonios puedo quitarme este objeto.??...¬¬

Sin poder contenerse el lobo había interrumpido a la hechicera, en sus palabras se denotaba el fastidio y frustración que sentía por estar atado a la piedra Octogonal, Reine lo calmo hablando tranquila y pausada mente

-Tranquilo... e venido hasta aquí para ayudarte, debes escucharme tranquilízate para que puedas entenderme con claridad - lo vio suspirar con enfado, luego cruzo los brazos frente a su fornido pecho y la miro con expectativa – Bien...El poder de esa piedra es mas grande de lo que yo esperaba ..-

-Pero...- la explicación fue interrumpida por las dudas que tenia el youkai, por lo que la mujer levanto su mano en señal de silencio

-No me interrumpas, déjame que termine, luego me haces las preguntas que creas necesarias...De acuerdo?...

Lo vio asentir, con decisión, por lo que la muchacha comenzó a hablar

-Veras...tu deseo es poderosos, lo hallas echo en broma o no, su poder es inmenso, después de mucho investigar encontré una solución, aun que quizás no te agrade...- hubo algo de dudas en las palabras, con ojos expectativos Kouga miro fijamente a la hechicera , pero nada dijo ella continuo al verlos tan callados – Deberás buscar a la única " Hembra" que no sea afectada por el deseo de poseerte ...

Los tres lobos abrieron la boca sin poder ocultar su asombro, y su falta de entendimiento así que Reine decidió aclarar mas ese punto clave

-Lo que quiero decir es que debes encontrar a una Mujer, Youkai o Hanyuo, que te ame de verdad, cuando consigas que ella te de un beso verdadero amor, las cadenas que te tiene atado al hechizó del deseo se romperán y finalmente serás liberado ...

-Ya veo...- dijo el pensativo Youkai lobo

-Pero hay algo más ..debes saber el tiempo se te termina ya que esto lo debe hacer antes de la próximo Eclipsé lunar...

-O sino?...

-Si no la encuentras para entonces...el hechizo será permanente

El silencio los rodio por unos minutos, por la mente de Hinta corran mil preguntas...por la de Hakakku los miles de peligros que le faltaba enfrentar...Por las de Kougas...quizás desesperación que no quiso aceptar, se limito a afirmar que conseguiría liberarse de ese maldito conjuro, así que con resolución pregunto

-Y el eclipse será?

-En cuatro semanas...

Los pobres compañeros del Kouga abrieron la boca con asombro y tan solo balbucearon a dúo

-Nani????..O,O...O,o

El jefe del clan solo se limito a cerrarlo ojos evaluando las posibilidades que tenia en encontrar a esta Hembra, no eran muchas por lo que decidió pedir ayuda

-No podrías ayudarme?...dime algo más... se que no me comporte muy bien la ultima vez que nos vimos pero... necesito que me ayudes no deseo quedarme con este amuleto colgado del cuello para siempre...POR FAVOR...

Las ultimas palabras fueron una suplica sincera que no fue ignorada por la anciana así que decidió hacer algo que no-tenia pensado

-Bien talvez no debería hacer esto, pero como de mostraste tener sentido del honor al proteger a mi asistente en varias ocasiones, creo que te mereces una ayuda extra...

Busco entre sus ropas, una piedra parecida a la que el lobo tenia en el cuello, pero esta era algo diferente, ya que no se veía nada escrito en ella su color era blanco y su tamaño apenas superaba las manos femeninas, la mujer sujeto el objeto y cerro los ojos y se escucho claramente un conjuro que se repitió varias veces

" _Poder Mágico...llega a mi..._

_Escucha y Obedece a la gran Reine_

_Necesito tu sabiduría Oráculo místico_

_Dime donde se encuentra_

_La única...la perfecta...la esperanza_

_La que puede ayudar a este Lobo_

_Dime donde esta ESA... que con su amor_

_Romperá las cadenas _

_Que atan a esta pobre alma _

_A este Hechizo..."_

La energía primero se concentró en el centro de la esfera que se formo en las manos de la mujer, luego el brillo interior, que emanaba fue cambiado por unas letras extrañas, Reine abrió los ojos y acerco sus manos a su rostro, leyó con calma aun con al vos algo extraña dijo

" **Ella vive en las montañas del Norte... espera hay algo mas...-** volvió a leer y con ojos algo extraños miro al lobo – _**Asombroso ... debes encontrarla y pronto... Ella esta comprometida para casarse en la próxima Eclipse Lunar.." **_

_**Continuara...**_

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del Autor...

Angie : pues que piensan????...ya saben que si tiene algún comentario no duden en escribir..

Sesshou: es tarde...andando...¬¬

Angie: Hai.., nos vemos luego peques... pero antes saludos a la unica niña que me mando review a tu fue dedicado este capitulo, gracias por brindarme el apoyo necesario para seguir

nos vemos


	20. Cerca delas montañas

Capitulo 20 de las andanzas del lobito.., Que bueno que hoy estoy mas descansada podré hacer las cosas mas tranquilas pero bueno a ver que se me ocurre para este cap /je je je eje risa malvada/..., disculpen a veces Oni-sama tomo control de mi ( **Sesshou: si como no...¬¬)**

Cállate Sesshou-sama...que malo eres conmigo... ( **Sesshou: si cuidarte es ser malo...lo soy...tu te pierdes cuando escribes...¬¬**)..O.o...que lindo eres, te perdono...u/////u...bien comencemos con el Fic así no termino tan tarde..

Antes de olvidarme, dedicado a todos ellos que leen mi historia loca XD

**Travesuras de una Hechicera **

**By Angie**

Preámbulo

La energía primero se concentró en el centro de la esfera que se formo en las manos de la mujer, luego el brillo interior, que emanaba fue cambiado por unas letras extrañas, Reine abrió los ojos y acerco sus manos a su rostro, leyó con calma aun con al vos algo extraña dijo

" **Ella vive en las montañas del Norte...espera hay algo mas...-** volvió a leer y con ojos algo extraños miro al lobo – _**Asombroso ...debes encontrarla y pronto...Ella esta comprometida para casarse en el próximo eclipse de luna "**_

**Capitulo N****° XX: Cerca delas montañas**

Las Palabras **Montañas del Norte** tenían diferente significado para los tres Youkai presentes, para el par de lobo jóvenes y miedoso era el retorno a su hogar, no pudieron evitar, el grito de jubilo y lo expresaron abrazándose de felicidad con lagrimas en los ojos sonrieron.

- WIIIIIII...en casa...no lo creo...T-T

- SIIII...que emoción ...volver a casa..es demasiado bueno para ser verdad...T-T

- Hinta estoy feliz...BUAAAAAAAA...

- Yo también Hakkaku BBUAAAAAAA...

- Cállense...¬¬

- Pero Kouga.sama...TT-TT

Secándose las lagrimas el par de jóvenes guardaron su distancia el humor de su jefe difería en buen grado con su felicidad.

Kouga estaba furioso, frustrado, lo que más sentía era una impotencia muy grande porque era el juguete de esa maldita porquería, levanto la piedra octogonal y la miro con desprecio luego la bajo y volvió a pensar en lo que debía hacer, ya era horrible él echo que debía buscar y besar a otra mujer que no fuera Kagome, y encima de eso estaba comprometida para casarse. En ese instante de incertidumbre Kouga levanto al vista y vio cuando la Hechicera soltaba la piedra blanca, casi sin energía la figura femenina se deslizo hacia un costado, la reacción del lobo no se hizo esperar se movió velozmente y sostuvo el cuerpo de la hechicera antes de que la cabeza golpeara contra una roca

- Se encuentra bien?

- Si...gracias muchacho...

La vos de la hechicera denotaba el cansancio, se separo de el joven de cabello negro y dijo con calma, a pesar de la respiración entrecortada

- Use demás energía de la que debía, el cuerpo de Merline sé esta agotando, en cualquier momento dejare de controlar los movimientos de los músculos, no pongas esa cara de preocupación

- ...¬¬

- Debes irte...no te queda mucho tiempo...

- Pero...y tu?...

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, me he cuidado sola por muchos años...

- Bien...

El Joven de ojos celeste estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando Reine levantó su mano y llamo su atención, este volvió a acuclillarse a su lado, la vos de la mujer sonó mas gastada, pero a su ves firme

- Recuerda que apenas se rompas el hechizo iré por la piedra octogonal... De acuerdo?...

- Esta bien...

Con una mueca por sonrisa, ayudo a la hechicera a recostarse sobre una roca mas plana luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de viaje, que lo observaban en silencio siguiendo sus ordenes como de costumbre...

- Hinta, Hakkaku ...andando , nos vamos a las montañas de Norte

- HAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!- respondieron al unísono

El par sin poder evitar su alegría corrió, por primera vez adelante del jefe del clan, quien giro el rostro y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, luego siguió a sus amigos rumbó a la siguiente etapa de su aventura extraña...

Reine, soporto el dolor intenso, que sintió hasta que vio como le ultimo remolino de viento desaparecía a lo lejos; Después de un momento una esfera rodeo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, la energía se disipo.

Diez minutos después, de entre las sombras del bosque surgió una luz blanca que con una velocidad asombrosa llego al cuerpo femenino, sin preámbulo alguno golpeo el cuerpo de la joven inconsciente. La luz blanca entró el pecho haciendo que este se sacudiera por una fracción de segundo, luego Merline abrió los ojos la confusión reino en su mente no entendía nada,

La anciana caminaba calmadamente, llego hasta su asistente y con infinita ternura coloco su mano sobre su frente, sintió lo confundida que se encontraba su joven asistente. La Pelirroja por su parte trataba de organizar sus pensamientos pero no podía; no recordaba como había llegado ahí, porque no podía moverse, además estaba muy cansada, una vos conocida llego a ella a través de toda esa confusión mental, sintió un calor conocido.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo te mereces un descanso, pequeña, duerme todo lo que quieras...

- Reine...sama..

Le susurro de su nombre llego como brisa luego silencio absoluto, Merline se había dormido, la respiración era acompasada, y tranquila.

Reine se acomodo para poder descansar más tranquila, de entre su ropa saco unos pergaminos haciendo que se pegaran alrededor de ellas pronuncio un breve conjuro, las letras de los papeles brillaron y una barrerá se irguió haciendo que ambas desaparecieran de la vista de cualquier enemigo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En un lugar cercano a las Montañas del Norte...**

Con la velocidad que llevaba Kouga pudo adivinar que estar por llegar al lugar indicado, seriamente se paro a ver si veía a sus compañeros, quienes venían muy retrazados, en tan solo dos días, habían descansado apenas un par de horas y ese cansancio se notaba no en el que por suerte llevaba los fragmentos, si no en Hinta y Hakkaku, que aparecieron ante su vista, casi arrastrando los pies. Apenas llegaron junto a el se tiraron a un costado de un árbol sin pronunciar una palabra, Mientras que el jefe del clan se sentaba a cierta distancia, las palabras de la Hechicera aprecian en su mente nuevamente

- "_**debes encontrarla y pronto...Ella esta comprometida para casarse en el próximo eclipse lunar.." **_

Frustrado sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba la idea de irrumpir en la vida de nadie y mucho menos de esta mujer que supuestamente lo amaría, el no-tenia intenciones de formar pareja con nadie, bueno si era sincero solo con Kagome se le había ocurrido formar pareja, 40 minutos después, vio que los chicos se movían y decidió que ya era suficiente de descanso, así que se paro y ordeno que siguieran, con renuencia los otros dos lo siguieron.

Los pensamientos de Kouga nuevamente lo llevaron a la única mujer que lo sacaría de ese problema en que sé metió por su propia estupidez, suspirando para liberar esa frustración que lo ahogaba, se detuvo, porque después de tanto tiempo podía divisar las montañas mas antiguas que el tiempo, aun no llegaban pero ya estaban en sus territorios, al frente un bosque frondoso que aun debían superar.

Hinta y Hakkaku, llegaron junto a él joven Kouga se agacharon para respirar y al tranquilizarse siguieron la mirada del jefe del clan, los ojos de ambos muchachos se iluminaron de alegría...Hinta fue el primero en expresar su alegría, Hakkaku sonrió ampliamente

- O.o...ya estamos en casa...

- Hai que emoción...

- Kouga-sama iremos a ver al Abuelo?

- Pero hay muchas lobas por ahí...como hará Kouga-sama para que no halla escándalo?...Será muy complicado

Después le pensar una respuesta Kouga, hablo con voz clara y firme

- Es un riesgo que debo tomar...si no me acercó a las manadas como sabré cual hembra es la que puede ayudarme con esto...¬¬

Las ultimas palabras estaban llenas de desprecio y mientras que las pronunciaba levanto con su dedo índice la piedra octogonal que colgaba de su cuello

- La hechicera mencionó que la que deshará el hechizo no será afectada con el deseó de poseerte, aunque no tengo la menor idea de lo que eso signifique...

La palabras de Hakkaku, quedaron en el aire porque el joven de ojos celestes ya corría varios kilómetros a la distancia...

- No me escucho..T-T...

- Apresurémonos nos deja ...

- Sí...Espérenos Kouga-sama!!!!!!!

- Espera Kouga-sama!!!!!!!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En la guarida de los Lobos...**

Un lobo viejo y cansado se encontraba recostado en un rincón de la cueva, su pelaje estaba gris gastado por el tiempo de vida, sus ojos alguna vez fueron verdes ahora estaban casi apagados, pero aun podía distinguir lo suficiente como para ver a la persona que caminaba hacia el, observo entrar a una joven, quien con una sonrisa le preguntó por su bienestar, el anciano trataba de entender la actitud de la pequeña, pero no comprendía las acciones, ni actitudes de su nieta durante su infancia, y madurez insistió en afirmar que estaba enamorada de Kouga y aseguraba que lo esperaría por siempre. Pero lo tomo por sorpresa, no solo a él sino a torda la manada cuando comenzó a aceptar las atenciones del joven Kumoru.

No era que el muchacho fuese un mal partido, todo lo contrario era fuerte y valiente cuando era necesario, pero en presencia de su dulce nieta este valiente lobo se convertía en un cachorrito recién nacido, era asombroso que ese joven de gran porte, varonil, fuerte, se sumiera en un cachorro servil, ante la pequeña Ayame, la lobita apenas si le llegaba a los hombros; era gracioso verlos interactuar, mas cuando su nieta lo regañaba...el lobo viejo fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la dulce vos de su nieta, que lo observaba preocupada...

- Abuelito...te pasa algo?...porque tan serio?...

- No es nada pequeña...donde esta Kumoru?

- Dijo que iría seca de la frontera es que se supo que entraron algunos invasores...

- Querida Nieta...seque no quieres hablar del tema pero es una pregunta que debo hacer...que harás de tu vida...aceptaras compartirla con el joven Kumoru, o seguirás esperando a Kouga...?

La joven Yuokai lobo se replegó ante la incisiva pregunta de su patriarca, había evitado esa conversación por varios meses, no sabia él porque comenzó a prestarle atención al joven de ojos verdes que siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

Sabia que aquel enamoramiento de la infancia, era un amor frustrado que además no la llevaría por buen camino; durante sus noches de insomnio pensó en todas las posibilidades, y tomo una decisión ella conseguiría olvidarse de Kougas y por supuesto que también debía olvidar las promesas que se hicieron bajos el arco iris Lunar...

Así sin mas Ayame comprendió que la espera por aquel lobo era inútil, por fin acepto que era imposible, todo había llegado a su fin...

Su mente voló hacia Kumoru, es Joven que la hacia sentirse cuidada y protegida...Mimada seria la palabra adecuada...si mimada por aquel Youkai de cabello castaño prolijamente atada en una pequeña trenza, sus ojos eran de un verde azulado muy raros.

Una mueca parecida a una risa contenida, quiso surgir pero fue controlada, ya que recordó los sucesos de esa misma mañana. Kumo-sama Además de ser Fuerte y protector era extremadamente dulce con ella. Por esa razón y muchas otras comenzaron a pensar que tal vez su destino estaba ligado a otro lobo, y no a Kougas...

continuara...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nota del autor:

Angie: rayos y centellas es tarde... ...espero que les guste este capitulo perdón por la tardanza...es que se me complico el día pero como era de esperarse aquí están las andanzaza del lobo.

**Seshou: apresurate son las 2 am...¬¬**

Angie: Oo chipas...je jeej...dame unos minutos para publicar esto si?

**Sess: Solo tiene 5 minutos...¬¬**

Ängie: Kyaaaaa!!!!!..quitate entonces...¬¬...( corre al lord)...bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios..


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21 de fic de Kougas en marcha , bueno intentare ser coherente , es que estoy algo enfermita, el clima no ayuda pero daré lo mejor para poder cumplir..

Bien comencemos...

**Travesuras de una hechicera **

**By Angie**

**Preámbulo**

Sabia que aquel enamoramiento de la infancia, era un amor frustrado que además no la llevaría por buen camino; durante sus noches de insomnio pensó en todas las posibilidades, y tomo una decisión ella conseguiría olvidarse de Kougas y por supuesto que también debía olvidar las promesas que se hicieron bajos el arco iris Lunar...

Así sin mas Ayame comprendió que la espera por aquel lobo era inútil, por fin acepto que era imposible, todo había llegado a su fin...

Su mente voló hacia Kumoru, es Joven que la hacia sentirse cuidada y protegida... Mimada seria la palabra adecuada... si mimada por aquel Youkai de cabello castaño prolijamente atada en una pequeña trenza, sus ojos eran de un verde azulado muy raros.

Una mueca parecida a una risa contenida, quiso surgir pero fue controlada, ya que recordó los sucesos de esa misma mañana. Kumo-sama Además de ser Fuerte y protector era extremadamente dulce con ella. Por esa razón y muchas otras comenzaron a pensar que tal vez su destino estaba ligado a otro lobo, y no a Kougas...

**CapituloN° XXI:**

Dejando los pensamientos tristes de su amor frustrado, la lobita sonrió y presto atención a las cosas que le decía su amado abuelo, después de la pregunta y la preocupación que vio en los ojos del patriarca, comprendió que debía ser sincera y contarle la decisión que había tomado, su vida iba a cambiar, y esperaba que fuese para bien

-Abuelito... tu sabes que cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo y anoche acepte a Kumoru en la próxima luna llena afirmare esa promesa ante la tribu con tu aprobación por supuesto...

El silencio reino en la cueva por unos minutos que para Ayame fueron interminables para ella era muy importante que su única familia aceptara su decisión

Por su parte el anciano lobo no perdió ni uno de los gestos, hechos por su pequeña nieta, la conocía como a su propia garra, tampoco paso desapercibido el tono firme y decidido de sus palabras, en ellas no vislumbró un ápice de duda; Al parecer sabia lo que hacia y en ese punto decidió acompañarla en la decisión que había tomado levanto su cuerpo, con algo de dificultad y se encamino hacia la entrada de la cueva, la joven de cabello naranja y ojos verdes lo siguió aun no conseguía la respuesta a su pregunta, ella necesitaba la aprobación de su abuelo.

-A donde crees que vas Abuelito.?.. Aun no me responde los que te pregunte?

-Voy donde el oráculo, necesito consultarle algo

-Voy contigo...

-No es mejor que te quedes aquí

-Pero abuelito...

-Respeta las decisiones del sabio dela tribu niña

-Aquí espero señor

La actitud infantil no restó el tono de vos irónico y con un toque de burla, la lobita sabia que seria perdonada, por su lindo abuelito, por lo tanto no tomo enserio el pedido de dejarlo solo y siguió al lobo viejo, cuando estaba ya afuera, el mayor de los dos se detuvo

-Ayame creo que te ordene algo...¬¬

-Pero abuelito...T.T...Quiero ir contigo a ver al oráculo...por favor si?.

El patriarca no podía resistir los pedidos de su nieta pero en esta ocasión debía ser fuerte a los encantos de la lobita de ojos verdes...contuvo una risa al verla comportarse como una pequeña cachorrita, estaba apunto de hablarle cuando una vos los interrumpió

-Deja al patriarca en paz..., no deberías comportarte como una caprichosa..., ya deja a tu abuelo

Las palabras llegaron desde lo alto, tanto abuelo como nieta elevaron la vista, tres figuras se recortaban mas los rostros no se podían ver ya que con el sol en la espalda era algo imposible, pero hasta ellos llego si inconfundible olor

-Pero miren quien se digno a aparecer por aquí?

Dando saltos las tres figuras bajaron hacia donde se encontraban los otros y saludaron muy amablemente sin ocultar al felicidad de estar es su casa nuevamente ( N/A: esos serán Hinta y Hakkaku no creo que el Lobo este contento...XD)

-Cómo se encuentra gran patriarca?

-Bien muchacho que gusto verte...y ustedes como están?

El anciano saludo al par que con entusiasmo respondieron el saludo

-Como esta usted Abuelo...?

-Como se siente abuelo?

-Bien... bien...que los trae por aquí?

Mientras Kouga y el anciano conversaban el par se dedico a elogiar a la linda lobita, no podían creer lo grande que se veía y se lo dijeron

-O-O...que grande estas Ayame-chan...

-Y bien bonita...creciste mucho

La loba de cabello naranja, salió de sus asombro casi al instante en, saludo con alegría al par de antiguos amigos

-Como están? ...Hinta ,...Hakkaku...gracia...

No paso desapercibido par ningunos de los lobos, la total falta de interés de Ayame por Kouga. El ceño del joven lobo de ojos celestes se frunció no comprendía la indiferencia, pero decidió ser él quien rompiera con esa barrera invisible que se formo entre los dos

-Espero que te encuentres bien Ayame-chan?

-Muy bien gracias...

La respuesta fue cortante y con una frialdad, que tomo por sorpresa a Kougas, que no supo como reaccionar ante tal indiferencia, la joven miro a su abuelo y hablo con calma

-Si me permites Abuelo voy a ver si volvió Kumoru

El anciano afirmo con la cabeza, y ella sonrió ampliamente, luego guiño un ojo a Hinta y a Hakkaku los saludo ignorando a el joven de cabello negro agradeció a su abuelo y se retiro

-Gracias abuelito, nos vemos mas tarde...- miro a los compañeros de kouga y agrego- bueno chicos espero verlos luego , tenemos mucho que conversar de acuerdo?

-HAI...

Luego del saludo al unísono del par, la lobita desapareció sin darle la oportunidad al joven lobo de ojos celestes de decir nada, se quedo viendo el camino por donde había desaparecido, sin entender la reacción de su pequeña amiga...

El patriarca también noto la actitud de su nieta, hizo una nota mental para preguntarle luego, y volviendo su atención al lobo frete a el le pregunto la razón de su inesperada visita...

-Y dime que te trae por aquí?...

Kouga dejo de lado la turbación , causada por el rechazo de la joven de ojos verdes y se concentro en le anciano frente a el , sin mas preámbulos le contó la historia del porque de su visita...

-Veras Patriarca...

1 hs y 30 minutos después ...

-...eso fue lo que me dijo la hechicera que la única hembra que puede romper el hechizo vive en estas tierras...y ya ves vine a buscarla...

-ya veo...no será fácil ...por lo que me contaste todas las hembras sucumben ante el poder de esa piedra...todo lo contrario de los machos que solo quieren matarte...

-A si es...necesito su consejo...no se como actuar en esta situación , no deseo pelearme con los de mi clan...

-Mm...difícil..Pero no imposible...vete a la cueva del norte ...espera allí yo enviare a alguien diferente, con alimento...así veremos si es alguna loba de esta comunidad...tu por tu parte podrás salir a buscarla en las aldeas y bosques cercanos por las tardes...así tendrás mas posibilidades ...tu quédate tranquilo..ya veremos que pasa...

-Pero que le dirá al Clan para que no sospeche?...

-Pues que en esa cueva hay un amigo enfermo y que nadie puede ir ahí son mi autorización...

-Muchas Gracias...

-No hay de que ...ahora vete...

Cuando Kouga se estaba por ir, el anciano lo volvió a llamar...

**Continuara...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nota del Autor:**

Angie: los se lo se es muy cortito...mil disculpas..T.T..Angie escribió esto bajo presión, casi me sacan con todo y PC..ya vinieron por ella ...espero poder enviar algo mas en este día ...porfi denme su opinión si.. Mis saludos todos ustedes peseremos que les halla gustado U/U..

nos vemos

**Lady Sesshouamru ( se depside )**


	22. Tu quien ERES?

Rayitos seguimos inspirados...ja jaja ..con la ayuda de las musas terminare este cap a tiempo , por suerte recuperé algunos de mis cap increíble que se salvaran..ja ja ja ...Prometo ser mas cuidadosa y proteger mi trabajo

Bueno aquí el capitulo 22 de este fic...se acercan momentos decisivos...O.o..mejor no cuento nada XD...

**Aclaración:**

"..." pensamientos

( N/A)...algún comentario personal...

Bueno también quería agradecer a cada persona que se toma su tiempo para leer mis locuras..., ahora si comencemos con el capitulo de este día.

**Travesuras de una Hechicera **

**By Angie**

**Preámbulo**

-A sí es... necesito su consejo... no se como actuar en esta situación, no deseo pelearme con los de mi clan...

-Mm... difícil... Pero no imposible... vete a la cueva del norte... espera allí yo enviare a alguien diferente, con alimento... así veremos si es alguna loba de esta comunidad... tu por tu parte podrás salir a buscarla en las aldeas y bosques cercanos por las tardes... así tendrás mas posibilidades... tu quédate tranquilo... ya veremos que pasa...

-Pero que le dirá al Clan para que no sospeche?...

-Pues que en esa cueva hay un amigo enfermo y que nadie puede ir ahí son mi autorización...

- Muchas Gracias...

-No hay de que... ahora vete...

Cuando Kouga se estaba por ir, el anciano lo volvió a llamar...

**Capitulo Nº XXII** . **Tú quien eres...¬¬?**

Al escuchar que lo llamaban el lobo de ojos celestes giro, el anciano lo miro por un segundo como buscando las palabras adecuadas, luego de un instante de un extraño silencio, el patriarca explicó su observación.

-Muchacho... estuve pensando... si en verdad es imposible para ti apartar a las hembras...

-Hai... no dejan que reaccione, además no deseo dañarlas, ellas no tiene la culpa... ¬¬

-Si... eso lo sé, por eso... creo que la mejor opción es buscara a alguien

-Alguien?...¬¬

-Si alguien que te ayude a controlar a las lobas que callan a verte, sin lastimarlas claro

Luego de unos minutos de suspensos donde todos esperaban las sabias palabras del abuelo, estas llegaron con calma y firmeza

-ya tengo a quién te ayudara es poderoso pero su amabilidad es infinita...

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por los pasos de lobos que se acercaban así que el anciano ordenó a Kougas que se retirara.

-Por ahora debes irte el clan se acerca, no deseas que te vean verdad?

-...

-Anda has lo que te digo

El Youkai lobo de ojos celestes, asintió agradeció y corrió rumbo a la cueva del norte, seguido por sus fieles amigos.

Hinta y Hakkaku, que mantuvieron respetuoso silencio mientras se realizaba, el intercambio de ideas entre el lobo sabio y su impetuoso amigo, ahora murmuraban entre ellos sobre el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña Ayame

-Que se supone que le paso a la linda Ayame O-o?

-No se tal vez se cansó de esperara a Kouga –sama...

-Puede ser...

-No lo saludo como de costumbre,...

-O se puso colorada...

Arto del cuchicheo el rugido del Lobo jefe su hizo sentir

( N/A: en verdad son un par de viejas chismosas...XD)

-CÁLLENSE!!!!!!!!...¬¬

-Pero Kouga-sama...T-T T.T

-Me tiene arto de tanta tontería, porque no piensan en quien puede ser **LA** que puede liberarme de esta maldita piedra... ¬¬

(N/A: ese kouga esta re distraído...ja ja ja XD)

Él par asintió, y siguieron corriendo en silencio, al ver la entrada de la cueva, Hakkaku, sugirió algo con temor

-Este... kouga-sama creo que seria buena idea que entrara en la cueva y descansara un poco... nosotros podemos vigilar la entrada verdad Hinta?...U

-HAI... por favor Kouga-sama háganos caso por esta ves, hace días que no duerme bien...

Con renuencia el jefe del Clan tuvo que aceptar que sus compañeros tenían razón, sin decir nada entro en la cueva y se acomodo en uno de los rincones, si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba extrañamente perturbado pro la reacción de la pequeña lobita, se burlo de sí mismo y decidió apartar esas ideas de la cabeza, pero cuando estaba apunto de sucumbir al sueño su mente genero la pregunta

-" Que demonios le paso a Ayame-chan?... no entiendo su actitud, quizás es el cansancio, hizo que me cayera mal ser ignorado por la pequeña..."

Aun si respuestas a esas preguntas bufó frustrado

-"...aaagggg...va y a mi que me importa?...mejor me duermo...¬¬"

Hinta y Hakkaku estaban "vigilando" ( N/A: Ese par lo único que hace bien es dormir XD)... mas bien dormitaban en la entrada de la cueva, ambos abrieron los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien.

Frente a ellos se encontraron la figura de una persona robusta, ambos se asustaron sobre manera, el joven tenia un aspecto feroz, pero en el instante que sonrió todo cambio, su rostro se volvió amable, su saludo termino de tranquilizarlos

-Ustedes deben ser Hinta y Hakkaku...

-Cómo sabes quienes somos... Oo?

-Es que la linda Ayame-chan me hablo de ustedes – el robusto lobo extendió la mano y saludo a los impresionados compañeros de kouga – gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Kumoru

-Yo soy Hakkaku, y él es Hinta también nos da gusto conocerte U

-Hola - saludo tímidamente Hinta – te envió el abuelo?

-Hai...me pidió que ayudara a un viejo amigo suyo...

-Disculpa las molestias que te causamos --

-No es ninguna molestia a mí me agrada ayudar, además que no podía negarme nada al abuelo de mi prometida

Las palabras entraron en la mente de los dos lobos, lo único que pudieron hace es preguntar al mismo tiempo

**-NANI?????????** O.o O.O

-No les dijeron nada... que la pequeña Ayame es mi prometida n/////n?

Los dos lobos estaban con la boca abierta iban hacer mas preguntas, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó la malhumorada voz del jefe del clan

-Por que hacen tanto escándalo..¬¬?

-Lo siento Kouga-sama...T-T

-Perdón T.T

Ambos lobos hablaron a la ves, mientras que Kumoru observaba con atención al que fuese su rival hasta que la linda lobita pelirroja le dio el si, así que para el no había inconveniente en que sean amigos... excedió la mano y se presento

-Mucho gusto Kouga-sama...

Ignorando la mano extendida el lobo evaluó al sujeto parado frente a él

**-Tu quien eres?...¬¬**

-Disculpe por no presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Kumoru y fui enviado por el patriarca para protegerlo, aunque fui advertido, de las dificultades que podría enfrentar creo que le seré de mucha ayuda..

Luego de evaluarlo mas detenidamente, Kouga lo reconoció

-yo te conozco... aunque no tenias esa apariencia... ¬¬

-Oo...ahora que lo dices...es verdad..- dijo Hinta mirando con mas atención

-Kumoru dijiste...no será que eres el cachorro flacucho y pequeño..OO?- exclamó Hakkaku

-HAI...

-Valla que creciste... O.o O.o

Los compañeros de Kouga no lo podían creer, pero al parecer en estos años ese joven flaco y pequeño había crecido y se convirtió en un aguerrido lobo, nadie lo habría reconocido, aunque a kouga le resulto algo familiar su aspecto, algo en este joven que no le agradaba y no podía identificar que era...

-" Que demonios me pasa con este cachorro... no se porque no me da confianza...¬¬"

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que no escucho que fue llamado en varias ocasiones...

-Kouga –sama?...

-Se siente bien?...

-Que sucede...¬¬?

-Este...ahí vine la primera de las enviadas por el patriarca...

-Debería entrar en la cueva y esperar allí...

-Escuchaste Kouga-sama...te sientes bien?

-HE?...si ...ya voy...¬¬

Cuándo Kouga desapareció el joven Kumoru, expreso una duda que le había surgido ante loa actitud tosca del jefe del clan...

-Esta de muy mal humor...acaso fue por mi?...n,nU

Expreso el lobo de cabello trenzado, mientras exteriorizaba sus dudas el robusto joven, observaba como kougas desaparecía en el interior de la cueva gruñendo entre colmillos

-No es por ti...es que ha estado de pésimo humor desde que cayo bajo ese terrible hechizo...

-Pobre Kouga-sama T-T

-Debe ser muy difícil para el...

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de una joven de cabellera Rubia, ojos grises azulados que expresaban tranquilidad como un hermoso lago. Con una sonrisa dulce anuncio que ella era la encargada de traer los alimentos al enfermo.

Pero todo cambio cuándo Kouga hizo su aparición...

Continuara...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del Autor:

Angie: Pido disculpas por el retraso he estaod enferma y de echo aun lo estoy agradezco mucho la paciencia; nos vemos en le proximo cap mil gracias a aquien lee y mas si me mandan review para darme animo

besos ( lady Seshsoumaru)


	23. Kumorusan a trabajar

Jesús...Aquí comenzamos el capítulos 23...seguimos batiendo record..Quien diría que yo escribiría tanto...( **Sesshou: si no acabas en una hora, el comándate te quitara la PC...¬¬**) ...Kkkkkyyyyyaaaaa!!!!...tiene razón...mejor que me apresure... ( **Sesshou: Cuidado con las faltas de ortografía...¬¬**)...Por Dios... déjame en paz...así puedo escribir esto de una ves... ... ve a buscarme un té o algo par a tomar...por favor si...? ( **Sesshou: ...¬¬)** eres un amor...ejem...bien le agradezco a cada personita que lee mis locuras.. Merci...mon petite...

Ahora una aclaración:

"..." pensamientos...

( N/A)...algún comentario personal...bueno comencemos con el capítulos...a ver que le paso al lindo lobo...

**Travesuras de una hechicera **

**By Angie**

**Preámbulo:**

-Esta de muy mal humor...acaso fue por mi?...U

Expreso el lobo de cabello trenzado, mientras exteriorizaba sus dudas el robusto joven, observaba como kouga desaparecía en el interior de la cueva gruñendo entre colmillos

-No es por ti... es que ha estado de pésimo humor desde que cayo bajo ese terrible hechizo...

-Pobre Kouga-sama TT

-Debe ser muy difícil para él

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de una joven de cabellera Rubia, ojos grises azulados que expresaban tranquilidad como un hermoso lago. Con una sonrisa dulce anuncio que ella era la encargada de traer los alimentos al enfermo.

Pero todo cambio cuándo Kouga hizo su aparición

**Capitulo Nº XXIII : ****Kumoru-san a trabajar**

En el mismo instante que el jefe del clan hizo su aparición, el semblante, de tranquilidad fue anulado y la transformación de la chica recatada y atenta que era; a una atrevida y osada loba en celo que sorprendió a Kumoru, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Asombrado.. esa era la palabra, que describía mejor la cara del robusto Youkai lobo, conocía a cada hembra de esa tribu, particularmente a esta casi la vio nacer; Sabia de echo lo delicada y respetuosa que era, verla comportarse con tal descaro lo dejo un poco desencajado.

La lobita se lanzo a la conquista, primero se colgó del brazo de kouga, haciendo miles de preguntas, a las que el joven de cabellera azabache respondía de forma metódica, a las insistencias de la youkai, mientras hacia señas disimuladamente para que lo ayudaran.

Al ver las señales que enviaba su jefe, Hinta se acerco al asombrado guardián y le susurro que intentara apartar a la joven, para ser sinceros ni Hinta ni Hakkaku se animaban a intentarlo

(N/A: ese par no mejora siempre espera que alguien los ayude XD)

-vamos Kumoru-chan debes ayudar a Kouga-sama...

-O.O... He???'...Hai... claro.n.n"...

Reaccionando de su estado de incredulidad, el Youkia de cabellera trenzada se encamino hacia la pareja con una postura muy tranquila.

Al verlo llegar la muchacha lo ignoro completamente, solo se limito a tomar con mas fuerza el brazo del lobo de ojos celestes.

Con una vos suave y conciliadora Kumoru trato que la chica de cabellera rubia se apartará del dueño del amuleto.

-Vamos Kimi-chan...

-...

-pequeña es hora de regresar a casa tu madre debe estar preocupada...

por un segundo pensó que la joven no contestaría nuevamente, con asombro las palabras siseadas por la lobita rubia llegaron a oídos del todos

-...NO ME IRE NO LO DEJARE... ¬¬

Mientras decía estas palabras, apretaba mas el abrazo y los ojos alguna vez tranquilos se tornaron mas oscuros y tormentosos, la actitud de la chica no amedrentó al paciente lobo de ojos verdes, volvió a insistir. pero lo único que consiguió es que la loba se erizara de rencor acompañado claro de otra negativa

-Vamos Kimi-chan debemos regresar...

-NO...LARGATE ...¬¬

-Vamos pequeña, sabes que tu hermanito debe estar llorando por tu ausencia...

-NO ME IMPORTA...¬¬

Mientras hablaba Kumoru se había acercado casi imperceptiblemente ahora estaba a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, podía estirar la mano y tomar sus muñecas, así que insistió en convencerla pero sus negativas y obstinación hicieron que el Youkai de cabellera trenzada, la tomara por sorpresa, sujetando con una fuerza considerable por las muñecas, esta por su parte forcejeo, grito en un arrebató de ira mordió la mano del joven Kumoru, en su desesperación por liberarse

Este ni siquiera se inmuto ante tal agresión se limito a controlar a la pequeña criatura histérica; Le hablaba con sumo cuidado cosa que paresia hacerla enfurecer más.

Kumoru se movió con suma rapidez, cruzo ambos brazos sobre el pecho de la lobita sujetándola sin dañarla, por mas que esta intento zafarse le fue imposible los gritos de furia fueron audibles varios metros a la redonda, acto seguido el fornido lobo cerro el abrazo haciendo que la el pequeño cuerpo se sacudiera con furia unos segundos mas luego solo fue una masa inerte entre los poderosos brazos morenos

Hinta y Hakkaku observaron asombrados las acciones del joven lobo, mientras que Kouga en un tono ácido mencionó que no quería que la joven fuera lastimada

-Espero lo la hallas lastimado...¬¬

-Claro que no Kouga-sama solo se desmayo por la falta de oxigeno, no se preocupe...

-Ya veo...¬¬

-Mejor será que me la lleve de aquí podría despertar en cualquier momento

Diciendo estoy y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en forma de despedida, el robusto lobo partió con rumbo a la aldea con el frágil cuerpo de la lobita entre sus brazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en la cueva quedaba un par de lobos incrédulos por el poder de Kumoru, mas el tercero por alguna extraña razón estaba furioso...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por un sendero tranquilo, ya a mitad de camino la lobita Kimi abrió lentamente los ojos, con asombro se percato que estaba siendo cargada por Kumoru, se puso roja como un tomate, al ver que la lobita rubia estaba apenada decidió detenerse, sonriendo el moreno Youkai la bajo, también le pregunto como se sentía...

-Ya despertaste... que bueno

-O////o...este...si...pero ...no se porque no recuerdo nada

La aturdida muchacha hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido, concentrando lo mas que pudo aseguro recordar su llegada a la cueva pero nada mas... se llevo las manos al rostro enrojecido con frustración y los hermosos ojo anegados en lagrimas miro suplicante a Kumoru

-No recuerdo Nada T-T

-No te preocupes, te desvaneciste luego de caer ...

-Caer...O-O?

-Si tropezaste y te caíste...espero te sientas mejor ahora?

-Me caí...por Kami que torpe...n////n...estoy bien pero la caída explica este fuerte dolor de cabeza..seguro me pegue con algo...

-Ja ja ja j a ...Veo que no estas tan afectada...quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cueva?

-Si por favor aun estoy algo mareada...

-No te preocupes por nada vamos deben estar esperándonos...

-Hai...

La pareja camino tranquilamente hacia el asentamiento donde eran esperados, por la madre de Kimi, visiblemente preocupada, también por el sabio lobo que esperaba novedades, cuando la lobita le comento lo sucedido, la loba la regaño, pidiéndole que sea mas cuidadosa, luego dándole las gracias a Kumoru ambas Youkai lobo se retiraron

-Mil gracias Kumoru-chan, por cuidar a mi pequeña ( reverencia)

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora

-Este gracias Kumoru-kun , disculpa las molestias...n////n( reverencia)

-Ya te dije pequeña que estaba ahí por casualidad, me alegra a verte podido ayudar...

Al irse las lobas, el anciano pidió una descripción detallada de lo sucedido, el recio Youkai se sentó junto al anciano y le relato todo lo que el recordó...

**30 minutos después...**

-En verdad se comporto así?

-Si abuelo fue realmente impresionante, mire lo que me hizo en la mano y ni le digo la fuerza que tuve que hacer... me duele los brazos...

-Valla Kami es una lobita débil...no quiero pensar...

El abuelo se detuvo un instante tal vez no fuera buena idea decirle lo que pensaba a Kumoru, pero el joven insistió al verlo con el semblante preocupado

-Que Abuelo porque te quedas callado? Pasa algo?

-No es nada es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir... pero déjalo así...

-Que es gran sabio cuentéeme...

-Vamos a curarte esa herida no querrás que mi nieta te vea esa herida te matara a preguntas...

El anciano rió entre dientes al ver la expresión del muchacho, entre terror y admiración...

-ji ji ji ..la chiquilla es tiene mal genio verdad?

-Ja ja jaja jaja...valla que si...pero así me gusta...n////n

-Andando no sea que esa nieta mía decida aparecer...

-Ja ja ja ja ...es cierto creé que note la herida...debo encontrar una buena excusa si no ya sabe lo que hará...

-Ja ja ja ja ..no lo dudes ni un instante...

Los dos lobos se encaminaron riendo puesto que Ayame era una lobita bien explosiva, que no toleraba la mentira, sabían que si ella se enteraba lo que hacia Kumoru, iría inmediatamente a reclamarle a Kouga, peor lo que no dijo el anciano fue que temía que si Ayame acudía a la presencia de Kouga tal vez caería bajo el hechizó, y eso era algo que quería evitar...primero porque Kumoru, no lo resistiría, era muy celoso, según le había dicho el mismo joven de ojos celestes , las parejas de las hembras afectaban se ponían súper celosos y agresivo, y vera Kumoru en esa postura no era conveniente para nadie menos para Kuoga.

-"Que rayos sucedería si Ayame cae en poder del amuleto...?...si Kumoru intenta atacar a Kouga , seguro que Ayame lo defenderá y esto será peor...con los años mi nieta se a transformado en un ser muy fuerte...espero que encontremos antes a alguien que rompa el hechizo , antes de que llegue el turno de Ayame de presentarse en la cueva del norte..."

el suspiro del anciano fue audible y un preocupado Kumoru se acerco

-Esta bien gran sabio?

-Si muchacho no te preocupes...

Ene se instante un aroma muy conocido se acercaba a gran velocidad, un remolino de hojas verdes cayo sobre Kumoru

-Donde estuviste todo el día...¬¬?

-Hola Ayame-chan

-Ja ja ja ...ya deja de molestar a ese muchacho, yo lo mande a hacer cosas para mi...

-Que cosas...¬¬?

-Que preguntona eres niña, porque no llevas a tu prometido a que coma algo , mientras yo descanso...

-Claro abuelo...vamos grandote, y me cuentas que hiciste...

Ayame le tomo la mano y vio la venda que la envolvía

-Kuromu-chan que te paso...¬¬?

-Ah...O.O..este...bueno ...un animalito me mordió...n.n"

-A donde te mando mi abuelo que terminaste así...ven aquí yo te voy a curar...¬¬

-No yo ya lo hice pero gracias...

-Pero...

Cuando Ayame intento protestar el Youkai lobo la abrazó y le dio un beso en el borde de los labios

-Te dije que estoy bien...gracias por cuidarme

-Que tonto eres...n/////n

-Vamos quiero comer algo tu no...?

-Claro...

Así la pareja se perdió en el camino que daba al riachuelo cercano...

**Continuara...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del Autor :

Angie: bueno...que les pareció, Perdón por hacerlos esperar. T.T...realmente me gusto este capitulo...se nota que Kumoru ama a Ayame...

Kumoru: claro que la ama...

Ayame : que cosas dices Kumoru-chan...( codazo)

Angie: buenas tardes pequeños

Kouga: ...¬¬

Angie: cambia esa cara Kuoga-chan ya terminamos de grabar...

Ayame..,BAKA!! ( SACA LA LENGUA)

Kumoru: ..n.n"

Angie: no empiecen a discutir... ( yo que pensé que cuando Merline se fuera no habría mas problemas... )

**Merline: HOLAAAAA**

Angie: que haces aquí pequeña??? O.Ô

Sesshou: viene a molestar que más hace una humana miserable...¬¬

Merline: CALLATE PERRO IDIOTA...¬¬ (mira a Angie...) disculpe la intromisión, Reine sama manda a preguntar si ya tiene el guión para que lo valla estudiando

Sesshou: seguro que tu insististe...¬¬

Merline: cállate imbesil..quieres pelear...he entrenado...¬¬

Angie: ya dejen de discutir...T-T...Merline dile a Reine que aun no termino de escribirlo apenas lo tenga se lo enviare de acuerdo...

Merline no le hace caso esta discutiendo con Sesshou, mientras que en otro rincón Kouga y Ayame hacen lo mismo, mientras que Kumoru, no sabe que hacer o decir... Angie se acerca y susurra a Kumoru que salgan...

Angie: ven vamos nos de aquí..deja que se arreglen solos...¬¬

Kumoru: si..como diga Angie-sama...

Angie: ha..antes de irme quería agradecer a todos los que leen estas locuras, y por cierto quiero su opinión , ahora los dejos me voy a tomar un rico café con este buen mozo...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...


	24. Chapter 24

Jesús cuanto retraso...XoX...no se porque me pasa esto primero no funciona luego cuando la bendita maquina intenta andar ese comandante hace líos...( **Sesshou. ya deja de quejarte...)...** tu no me entiendes..T.T...sufro porque no puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones buuuuuuu...T-T...( **Sesshou: tranquila...lo conseguirás ...)...**gracias amor... ... bien pasemos al siguiente Cáp. Que lo dejamos súper interesante... ya vamos en le Cáp. 24 es asombroso de no creer O,o?...

Desde ya mil gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esto XD...

Aclaraciones...

"..."pensamientos

(N/A)...comentarios personales que por una extraña razón volvieron a surgir...XD

**Travesuras de una hechicera**

By Angie

**Preámbulo**

Ayame le tomo la mano y vio la venda que la envolvía

-Kuromu-chan que te paso...¬¬?

-Ah...O.O..este...bueno ...un animalito me mordió..."

A donde te mando mi abuelo que terminaste así...ven aquí yo te voy a curar...¬¬

-No yo ya lo hice pero gracias...

-Pero...

Cuando Ayame intento protestar el Youkai lobo la abrazó y le dio un beso en el borde de los labios

-Te dije que estoy bien...gracias por cuidarme

-Que tonto eres... n/////n

-Vamos quiero comer algo tu no... ?

-Claro...

Así la pareja se perdió en el camino que daba al riachuelo cercano...

**Capitulo N XXIV**

Días después...

Kumoru caminaba por un sendero tranquilo y despejado, rumbo a la cueva donde lo esperaba el gran sabio, como todas las tardes después de ayudar Kougas a liberarse de la impetuosa joven de turno, este se presentaba ante el abuelo para informarle lo sucedido, como si fuera ayer recordó brevemente la reacción de Kimi-chan al presentarse el lobo de ojos celeste y ese fue el comienzo de una larga semana, aunque aun faltaban varias lobitas por presentar. Dedujo que muchas no quedaban.

En el corazón del joven lobo de ojos verdes la semilla de la duda crecía con los días, aun no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria al ver a su pequeña Ayame reaccionar con tanto desenfado y así de efusivamente frente a su ex prometido.

La duda crecía conformé pasaba la semana, al principio no le dio importancia, a la vocecita que lo atosigaba, pero con el correr de las fechas y ver que ni la más seria y reservada de las jóvenes lobas, literalmente se derretía bajo el poder del hechizo, comenzó a temer al momento en que su pequeña fuese enviada a la cueva del norte.

Kumoru, se rasco la cabeza desarmando su prolija trenza, estaba cada vez más nervioso y no podía evitarlo, con un suspiro profundo alejo las dudas y prosiguió su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que kumoru debatía en un mar de dudas, Ayame buscaba a su prometido, por los alrededores cercanos a la cueva donde descansaba su abuelo, pero por mas que pregunto nadie supo darle razón de él. No le quedo que ir con el gran sabio.

El viejo lobo la vio llegar...

-Abuelo no has visto a ese desconsiderado lobo llamado Kumoru...

-Porque hablas así de el...?

-Lo has visto?

-Lo envié a hacer algunas cosas...

-Mmmmmmm...

-Porque tanta pregunta sobre el muchacho?

-Hace mas de una semana que solo lo veo tan solo un rato por las noches además cuando aparece siempre esta golpeado arañado... esto es muy sospechoso... ¬¬

- Ya te he dicho que lo mande a hacer cosas que no tiene porque enterarte... deja de acosar a ese muchacho...

-ACOSARLO..."YO"...???

-Escúchame pequeña no tiene porque ponerte celosa...

-Celosa " YO"... que tonterías dices... mejor me voy a hacer algo más productivo... que tonterías...

La joven loba se retiro refunfuñando por las cosas que le dijo su abuelo (N/A. a mi me parece que el abuelo dio en el clavo...ja ja ja Ayame es muy posesiva...ji ji ji XD), al salir de la cueva, a lo lejos distinguió una silueta conocida

-" Pero si es Kumoru... me pregunto porque mi abuelo lo ha enviado a tantas misiones, nadie sabe el porque, tampoco, se hablan del enfermo que hay en la cueva del norte...esto es muy extraño"...

Ayame no tardo ni 2 segundos en tomar la decisión, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el hermosos rostro...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un lobo con cabello algo alborotado, saluda amigablemente al anciano que había salido a recibirlo ( N/A yo creo que fue a ver si Ayame se había ido...ja ja ja XD) vio llegara a el joven Youkai, aunque sonreía, al anciano no se le destello de preocupación que vio en los ojos verdes...

-Buenas tardes Abuelo

-Cómo te fue hoy muchacho?

-Igual que en esta ultima semana Tami-chan no fue inmune

-Ya veo y como lo tomo?

-Digamos que no fue tan sencillo, esta niña si qué me dio bastante batalla "

Ante los ojos del anciano, Kumoru se arremanga una de las mangas de su yukata, y enseño una lastimadura bastante profunda...

-Creo que la linda Ayame se molestara si le muestro esto verdad??? "

-Valla que esta vez si debe haber sido difícil?

-Si que lo fue Tami-chan tiene un carácter muy fuerte...

-Ya te curaste esa herida?

-No...y sabe una cosa gran sabio..Se me esta acabando las excusas... no se que le diré a su Nieta...U

-Ni lo menciones si que será difícil...,

-Se enojo bastante la ultima ves... no quiero ni pensar lo que me dirá hoy

-No pretendo, asustarte, pero anduvo por aquí preguntando por ti...

( N/A eso es mentira se divierte viendo sufrir al lindo Kumo-chan..que maldad...XD)

-Chispas...U.U

El robusto Youkai se bajo la manga y miro a todos lados provocando las carcajadas del anciano mientras, sonreía tolerante se fregó el lugar de la herida y agrego...

-Yo me preguntaba si esto durara mucho???? "

-Creo que esto no perdurara mucho las posibilidades se le están acabando – sin poder evitar la pena el anciano dirigió su mirada hacia la lejana cueva del norte y murmuro – Pobre muchacho...

-No se preocupe gran sabio, ya vera que la encontraremos...

-Dime a tenido suerte en los alrededores?

De Inmediato se borro la sonrisa del joven Youkai de cabello trenzado, meneando la cabeza en respuesta negativa...

-Hinta y Hakkaku me comentaron que el no encontró a nadie en los alrededores, también me contaron que hubo varios encuentros muy desagradables en los limites del bosque, tampoco fueron muy buenos sus encuentros con los aldeanos, los muchachos tiene que soportar la frustración de Kouga –sama , que con el transcurso de los días se a incrementado... Pobrecitos..."...

( N/A quien no estaría de mal genio si cada mejore que ve se le tira encima...O.o...ya se el monje..el la pasaría de lo mejor... XD)

-Me imagino como debe estar – luego de un instante de silencio el anciano agrego – no cualquiera toleraría un acontecimiento de ese tipo...

-Es verdad Kouga-sama es muy valiente...

-Claro que lo es...ahora dime ...

-Si que quiere saber gran sabio

respondió apresuradamente el robusto youkai, puesto que no el gusto en nada la mirada del anciano lobo, como de preocupación o tal vez angustia no estaba seguro...

-Tranquilo Abuelo vera que si encontraremos a la elegida...

-Talvez... ahora dime cuentas jóvenes quedan...

-Bueno déjeme pensar un momento...

Kumoru saco una cuenta rápida mientras que en la mente del anciano, otra vez se generaba el temor de cómo reaccionaria el Youkai lobo frente a el viendo que su nieta se lanzaba a los brazos de Kouga...pero había algo que no encajaba...no sabia que era...

-Abuelo...Abuelo...sucede algo?

-Nani?...

-Le pregunte si le pasa algo...de repente se puso muy serio..."

-No es nada...cuantas chicas...faltan...?

-Contando a Ayame-chan...8...jóvenes...pero no se si mi prometida cuenta...?

Kuroru contuvo la respiración al hacer la ultima pregunta, ya que sus temores mas ocultos estaban expresados en esas simples palabras...

Ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta el sabio lobo cambio de tema...

-Creo que mañana tendremos que enviar a Suki

-O.O de acuerdo...estaré listo...

-Deberás estarlo...creo que será muy difícil este encuentro...

-Lo se... no me gustaría estar..en el lugar de ese pobre lobo...n.n"

-Si estoy de acuerdo contigo...

-Bueno me voy ...nos veremos luego Abuelo...

-Ten cuidado con esa herida muchacho...

-Si la tendré...nos vemos luego...

Kumoru se despidió del gran sabio, con una sonrisa en los labios, en su interior era otra cosas sus temores crecían, pero nada dijo...

-" Me pregunto donde estará mi linda lobita de ojos verdes...???...ya quiero verla...n////n."

el Recio Lobo no se dio cuenta que la Youkai que buscaba, se encontraba muy cerca de el, a algunos cuando metros, lo suficiente como para no ser descubierta pero no tan lejos como para que sus agudos oídos captaran la conversación, con cada palabra que llegaban a sus delicados tímpanos su cólera aumentaba, no entendía nada con claridad,... pero lo averiguaría...sin falta...

tomada la resolución se encamino al lado contrario del asentamiento, donde seguramente su prometido la estaría buscando, pero se encamino a paso lento debía bajar su aura agresiva, para no levantar sospechas...

-" Mañana...Si...Mañana averiguare sin falta porque Kumoru protege al idiota de Kougas... ¬¬"

Con la afirmación a flor de piel la lobita de ojos verdes se perdió en el camino...

**Continuara...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota de Autor: 

Angie ...me duele la cabeza...T.T

**Sesshou Deja esa maquina satánica...y vete a la cama...**

Angie: en esta ocasión tienes razón me duele mucho todo..así que no hay opción tendré que obedecerte..T.T

**Sesshou por fin comprendiste debes sentirte pésimo para hacer caso...muévete...**

Kougas Porque rayos no aparecí hoy?... .

Ayame porque eres un Idiota...(saca la lengua)

Kumoru :tranquilo Kouga-sama...ya aparecerás...

Kougas: cállate...¬¬

Ayame: no le grites idiota...

Kumoru : n.n"

(la discusión toma proporciones irracionales, Angie se cubre los oídos para no escucharlos berrinches de Kouga y Ayame, mientras que Kumoru sin poco éxito intenta calmarlos, en ese instante Sesshou toma el control de la situación y echa a todos a patadas...)

Sesshou: largo de aquí bola de imbeciles..¬¬

Angie gracias amor me ayudas a ir a la cama...no me siento nada bien U/////U..nos vemos pequeños espero que les guste...el cap...Adiosito


	25. En busca de la verdad

Valla si que me dan guerra estas musas... . ...esperemos que estén de humor hoy ( **Sesshou: quizás si te acostaras mas temprano...¬¬?**)...aaaahhhhhh...no me regañes tan temprano ...bueno Amiguitos gracias por la paciencia...u/u...( **Sesshou: no les queda otra... eres muy irresponsable...¬¬**)...No digas eso...T.T...snif...snif...(**Sesshou: Concéntrate después dices que yo te distraigo...¬¬)...** pues vete cariño prepara café para los dos si. ?... (**Sesshou: de acuerdo ahora regreso...¬¬)...**fffiiiuu...U.U"...pensé que no se iría... rayos a veces es un gruñón de primera... pero así y todo lo quiero...ja ja aj XD ... bien comencemos con este capitulo ...

Aclaraciones...

"..."pensamientos

(N/A)...comentarios personales que por una extraña razón volvieron a surgir...XD

**Travesuras de Una Hechicera**

**By Angie**

Preámbulo..

El Robusto Lobo no se dio cuenta que la Youkai que buscaba, se encontraba muy cerca de el, a algunos cuando metros, lo suficiente como para no ser descubierta pero no tan lejos como para que sus agudos oídos captaran la conversación, con cada palabra que llegaban a sus delicados tímpanos su cólera aumentaba, no entendía nada con claridad... pero lo averiguaría... sin falta...

Tomada la resolución se encamino al lado contrario del asentamiento, donde seguramente su prometido la estaría buscando, pero se encamino a paso lento debía bajar su aura agresiva, par ano levantar sospechas ..

-" Mañana... Sí... Mañana averiguare sin falta porque Kumoru protege al idiota de Kougas..."

Con la afirmación a flor de piel la lobita de ojos verdes se perdió en el camino...

Capitulo N XXV **En busca de la Verdad**

Al despuntar el alba, la lobita de cabello de fuego, casi no había dormido en toda la noche. El coraje y el recelo que tuvo que tragarse durante todo el tiempo que estuvo junto al lobo de cabellera trenzada.

Fue algo que la consumió por dentro. Para no levantar sospecha intento ser la de siempre; Aunque Kumoru noto cierta diferencia en ella, no supo que era con exactitud y por mas que insistió en preguntarle que le pasaba, la youkai de ojos verdes nada dijo solo se limito a hacer una sonrisa forzada e ignorar la pregunta.

En le otro extremo de la cueva, el anciano lobo se incorporaba con cuidado, camino lentamente hacia su nieta, esta al percatarse del movimiento decidió permanecer en absoluta quietud, no quería alterar a su abuelo, además que de esa forma actuaría con mas libertad y ella podría averiguar que demonios pasaba...

-"Que bueno que aun duerme... espero que sigas así pequeña esto es por tu bien"

Pensó el anciano lobo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de su nieta. Al salir de la cueva el astro sol ya estaba un poco mas alto de lo habitual el calor de los rayos tocó el gastado rostro... entorno los ojos para poder fijar sus gastado ojos en el joven que se acercaba, levantando la mano en señal de saludo Kumoru se acerco sonriendo

-Buenos Días Abuelo

-Buenos Días Kumo-sama

-Veremos si hoy es el día...

-Ya veremos...

Ayame que había seguido a su abuelo, vio la escena desde cierta distancia, no quería ser descubierta, por el olfato así que se puso con viento a favor y así confundir su aroma.

Los vio charlas y luego despedirse, el lobo mayor se dirigió hacia la sima de la colina, y el de cabello trenzado se encamino hacia las cuevas del norte, sigilosamente la lobita los siguió en su cabeza había miles de preguntas sin respuesta, pero la decisión estaba tomada descubriría en que andaba metido su abuelo y prometido, eso era un hecho...

Sus pasos sigilosos la llevaron cada vez mas cerca de las cuevas donde supuestamente había un enfermo amigo del abuelo, los ojos verdes registraron el lugar con sumo cuidado, vio a Hinta y a Hakkaku sentados, como esperándolo

-" Pero que rayos significa esto?..."..."Acaso **ESE**... esta enfermo...¬¬?"

( N/A: creo que Kouguis esta en problemas...ja ja ja XD)

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras y saludos, la Youkai oculta confirmo sus sospechas al ver a aparecer al lobo de ojos celestes. Un ardor muy fuerte se instalo en su interior y fue recorriendo sus interior, no supo definir que sentía...

Rencor o incluso odio se genero en el cuerpo femenino, el calor era intenso las ganas de golpearlo mas aun quizás matarlo, cuando sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las garras salieron era un deseo casi incontrolable.

Casi con un rugido mental se obligo así misma a contenerse, respirando hondo se tranquilizo... no entendía su propia reacción hacia ese lobo que alguna vez significo tanto para ella... pero en ese momento no le importaba un comino que le pasaba solo quería entender el porque su prometido estaba junto a él...

En ese momento distingo movimientos extraños, Kumoru se encamino a un costado de la entrada y allí se quedo con los brazos cruzados enfrente su pectoral, mientras que el malhumorado Kouga se metía en la cueva.

Por el camino se vio aparecer a la Suki, la youkai caminaba lentamente paresia controlar cada paso que daba, sus cabellos negros se mecía con su andar, en su mano llevaba una canasta con alimentos, al llegar junto a ellos la muchacha saludo todos con una reverencia.

Todo Fue muy normal... Hinta recibió la canasta con alegría mientras que Hakkaku contaba algunas bromas casuales, haciendo que la lobita, sonriera muy a su pesar.

Los ojos de Kumoru giraron al interior de la cueva, de la cual en ese instante apareció El Youkai hechizado

-"Que Rayos hace Kumoru?...es como si esperara algo... pero que?" - Quiso saber Ayame, que muy a su pesar se obligo a permanecer quieta.

El ambiente se volvió muy distinto en el mismo momento en que la youkai de cabello negro fijo sus ojos en el lobo de ojos celeste. Las orbes esmeraldas se abrieron como platos, la ver como Suki con descaro se le colgaba del cuello a Kouga...

-"PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI...o.O...¬¬?"

Su mente racional, se debatía entre seguir viendo o matar a ese maldito, no entendía el porque de ese gran rencor, que sentía y paresia quemarla por dentro.

Acaso era que le molestara que aquélla joven literalmente se le regalara; No era eso... estaba segura... su ser clamaba por el la necesidad de maltratarlo, trato de respirar para calmarse como lo hizo la ultima vez... Poco a poco lo consiguió y volvió apretar a tensión a lo que ocurría en la entrada de la caverna.

Lo que vio fue algo asombroso he inexplicable, Kouga trataba de no ser maleducado y controlarse evitaba ser grosero al rechazar a la lobita que persistía en su seducción; La dulzura que mostraban los hermoso ojos grises de Suki cambiaron al ver las intenciones de Kumoru, este se acerco con cuidado casi sigilosamente, se paro detrás de ella mientras Kouga le llamaba la atención, en el instante que el lobo de cabello trenzado trato de apartarla de halado de Kouga la batalla comenzó.

Ayame observo las acciones que tomo el mas alto de los youkai. Con mucha Cortesía, pero firmeza a la vez lo vio lidiar con la joven; Usando siempre su fuerza y altura para tomar ventaja llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y presiono la carótida, la presión fue exacta para desmayarla, después de varios angustiantes momento lo vio alejarse con Suki inconsciente en sus brazos.

Como espectadora que era Ayame se asombro del espectáculo delante de sus ojos, le tomo varios minutos reaccionar, salió corriendo en busca de su prometido... luego de varios minutos logro darle alcance. Este caminaba tranquilamente con la lobita en brazos; sonrió un poco y un ardor en su mejilla le recordó de las garras de Suki habían logrado lastimarlo en su mejilla izquierda, muy difícil de ocultar.

En su mente se formaron miles de excusas pero por desgracias ninguno lo convencía, sabia que seria difícil de explicarle a su prometida el porque de sus heridas, suspirando hablo en vos alta expresando su frustración...

-Que le dire... . ?

_**-**__**Porque no la verdad**_?... - se escucho una vos rara, que Kumoru lo tomo como la de su conciencia

-No puedo decirle la verdad la pequeña Ayame se enojara mucho ...Que haré?..

_**-Creo que será peor si no se lo cuentas**_ **AHORA..¬¬**

Kumoru se quedo quieto, sin poder creer, no podía ser posible que esa fuera la vos de Ayame, no podía ser su Prometida...

Giro lentamente solo para toparse con unos ojos verdes que lanzaban llamas como volcanes, el Youkai de cabello trenzado trago grueso... aun sin poder articular palabra; justo en ese instante, Suki decidió reaccionar...

-OOhhhhh...donde estoy... . ?

Cuando la youkai se percato del aura de hostilidad, abrió los ojos inmediatamente, reaccionar he hilar el porque se encontraba en brazos del prometido de Ayame era algo que no quería averiguar en ese momento, ya que se sentía quemada por la feroz mirada... lo primero que pudo hacer es gritar...

-KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...perdóname Ayame –chan... no se... como... llegue hasta aquí debes creerme...T-T

La suplica era lo único que le quedaba, y a medida que repetía las mismas palabras trataba de no caer de bruces, al intentar zafarse de los brazos de kumoru... desde le piso volvió a pedir disculpas mientras que Ayame no quitaba los ojos chispeantes de su novio

-Perdona Ayame-chan...

-Esta bien ahora serias tan amable de _**Desaparecer .¬¬ - **_Siseo entre dientes, conteniendo la ira que sentía para no asustar más a la inocente joven que nada tenia que ver en este problema...

-Hai - Fue la única respuesta, de la joven de cabello negro quien con asombrosa rapidez se incorporo y salió corriendo...

Kumoru por su parte evaluó la situación, ya no podía evitar el problema, hacia una semana que esquivaba esa discusión; Sonrió para calmarla...

( N/A: ja ja jaXD...viejos trucos que creo no sirven querido Kumo-sama,...afronta tu castigo... je je jeje – risa malévola...XD)...

Pero no surtió el efecto que esperaba... el aura de violencia, aumentaba Ayame no estaba dispuesta a dejar este asunto así como así, sus ojos mostraban la decisión y mucho recelo, no quedaba otra que afrontar el problema así que Kumoru hablo algo titubeante

-Este Ayame-chan...yo...

-Habla Kumoru ...si no quieres que nuestro compromiso termine en este mismo instante sea mejor que me digas que rayos esta pasando...¬¬?

-No me digas eso...""

-HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ...

-Bueno lo que paso fue que...

Así fue como el Poderoso Youkai de cabello tensado, se doblego ante la pequeña pelirroja, que escucho atenta el relato, pero con cada palabra su interior clamaba por destrucción del ingrato Lobo de ojos celeste...

Continuara...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nota delAutor:**

Angie: chispas...creo que Kougas de verdad esta en problemas...ja ja jaXD...disculpen el retrazo...hace mucho que no publico este fic...es que mis musas de fueron...y me abandonaron...volvieron por no se cuanto tiempo..pero aquí les dejo el cap a ver que les párese...

Ses: es tarde llegara el comandante...¬¬

Angie: ok...lady Sesshoumaru los ama..cuídense...nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo...


	26. En la cueva del norte

Por favor ...que rápido corre le tiempo y que difícil es hacer trabajar a las musas bajo presión...T.T ( **Sess: anda es tarde ..luego te quejas y bostezas todo el día...¬¬)...**ok...ya has un poco de silencio...bien aquí vamos con otro capitulo...de este fic..por cierto creo que estamos llegando a capítulos importantes...( **sess: cuando termina esto así te dedicas a mi...¬¬**)...paciencia youkai , ya escribiré para ti...te lo prometí..y no me interrumpas porfis... ...ejem..bien ..agradezco a cada uno de mis amigos que lee estas locuras...ahora sigamos con estas aventuras...

Pero antes uansa claraciones...

" ..."..Pensamientos..

(N/A)..Nota del autor..ósea Yo...

**Travesuras de una Hechizara...**

By Angie

**Capitulo Anterior...**

-Este Ayame-chan...yo...

-Habla Kumoru ...si no quieres que nuestro compromiso termine en este mismo instante sea mejor que me digas que rayos esta pasando...¬¬?

-No me digas eso...""

-HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ...

-Bueno lo que paso fue que...

Así fue como el Poderoso Youkai de cabello tensado, se doblego ante la pequeña pelirroja, que escucho atenta el relato, pero con cada palabra su interior clamaba por destrucción del ingrato Lobo de ojos celeste...

**Capitulo N° 26: ****En la cueva del Norte**

En la cueva del Norte

Kouga estaba arto de la situación, los demostraba gruñendo y vociferando que resonaban una y otra ves en el pequeños espacio de la cueva.

-Maldita sea..."$#$#$#$$..( N/A: mejor censuremos esta parte, hay menores aquí...XD )..como es posible...ya recorrí todo el bosque, también las malditas aldeas...y nada...MALDICIÓN ...NADA...!!!!!!!!...UNA SEMANA...Y... AUN SIN NOVEDADES...ESTOY..AAAGGGGGGGGGGG...

La frustración era tal que con los puños cerrado golpeo lo primero que tuvo enfrente, como resultados sus nudillos terminaron dañados, no graves pero si sangrando

-cálmate Kouga-sama

-creo que aun faltan varias candidatas y...

Una mirada asesina de parte del jefe que hizo callar a los aterrados acompañantes aunque sea por un momento hubo silencio, luego Kouga habla con frustración...

-Al parecer ninguna es inmune a **ESTO...¬¬ - **El youkai lobo señalo con despreció la piedra que colgaba de sus cuello

-Eh...este..Kouga-sama?

-Que quieres...¬¬?

-Bueno... yo...este... "

-Habla de una buena vez...¬¬

La mirada celeste fue atraída por Hakkaku, que se movió inquieto junto a Hinta

-Lo que Hinta quiere decir es que ...bueno a nosotros... hace días que nos esta dando vuelta en la cabeza..

-Y que podrá ser...¬¬?

El tono escéptico era bien marcado, pero los otros dos decidieron no prestar atención a la ironía de su jefe y siguieron adelante con al idea que se formaba en sus cabezas, Hakaku separo junto a el y mientras hablaba examino las heridas manos, mientras que Hinta , humedecía un pedazo de tela para limpiarlas , una ves hecho eso...y al ver que las heridas no eran mas que superficiales...prosiguieron con la charla...

-Bueno...antes te queríamos pedir algo...

-Que...?

-Bueno...- después de un instante de duda Hinta tomo valor y hablo – podrías repetir con exactitud las palabras de la hechicera?

-OTRA VEZ...PARA QUE...?

El tono bélico y frustrado atemorizo al par de amigos aunque sabían que no era favorable pero no había otra cosa que hacer que buscar la solución en ese acertijo de palabras, así que Hakkaku volvió a insistir

-Por favor Kouga –sama haznos caso una vez sin discutir...Onegai...T-T

-Esta bien – resoplando resignado con frustración cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar – lo que ella dijo fue: "_**Ella vive en las montañas del Norte... **_

-Pero hay algo mas no puedo recordar... - exclamó Hinta rascándose la cabeza con frustración

-Si ella también anuncio que: "_**debes encontrarla y pronto...Ella esta comprometida para casarse en la próxima luna Llena.." **_

Los tres se quedaron en silencio como meditando, pero este silenció fue interrumpido por la vos de kouga que exigía una respuesta

-Bueno Hablen porque tanta pregunta...¬¬?

-Bueno todas las lobitas que vimos eran solteras verdad?

-O alguna de ellas estaban comprometidas...?

Los dos youkai, se quedaron esperando la respuesta de su jefe, quien con asombro se dio cuenta que no tenia ni idea de eso que le estaban preguntando...

-Yo como voy a saber?...- estallo - ...yo lo único que trato es que no se me echen encima...no ando pidiendo antecedentes...¬¬

-Bueno creo que para estar seguros tendríamos que preguntarle a quien mejor las conoce...

-Si tiene razón Hakkaku...mejor preguntémosle a Kumoru-kun

-Hagan lo que quieran...¬¬

El par solo vio como el jefe del clan se metía en la cueva nuevamente...ambos se miraron con incertidumbre si no conocieran bien a Kouga juraron que le molestaba la presencia de Kumoru...pero aunque lo pensaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Cierta distancia de la cueva, las cosas no eran fáciles para el Youkai de cabello trenzado, ya que su prometida, irradiaba un aura destructiva con cada palabra que salía de su boca...sus dientes rechinaban con un rencor apenas contenido...

-Ggggrrrrrrr...es increíble ...que se cree ese Imbecil...¬¬

-Cálmate pequeña..."...yo lo ayude porque quería nadie me utilizo...

-MENTIRA...¬¬

-Ayame-chan...

-TE LO PIDIO MI ABUELO VERDAD????...¬¬

-Bueno si...pero...n.n"

-LUEGO ARREGLARE ESE ASUNTO CON EL...¬¬

-Vamos linda...no me paso nada...

-Aparte comprende al pobre Kouga-sama atado a esa maldición...

-NO..ME INTERESA...¬¬

-Vamos a la cueva de tu abuelo... ahí podremos hablar mas tranquilos quieres... "...?

-...mmmm...tal vez...

Kumoru tomo de los hombros a su pareja y la guió por el camino, rumbo a la cueva del patriarca, pero a pesar de que los paso la alejaban de del la cueva del norte.

De pronto algo exploto dentro de Ayame, una furia incontenible que por alguna razón debía ser liberada, se aparto de su prometido con decisión y le sugirió a este que se fuera, que ella tenia asuntos pendientes aun...

-Kumoru... por favor regresa...enseguida te alcanzo...

-Que?

-Regresa...

-A donde vas...?

-Aun tengo algo que hacer..no te preocupes...

-Yo no te dejare sola...

-Como quieras...¬¬

Las palabras de la Youkai pelirroja, sonaban extrañamente calmada, como si fuese la calma previa a la tempestad...

-Que piensas hacer?

-Voy a decirle sus verdades a ese imbecil...¬¬

-No espera Ayame ...Detente...

La vos masculina fue ignorada por completo, la decidida Youkai se encamino dispuesta a todo...seguida de cerca por un angustiado Kumoru, en su interior el temor era creciente ya que no sabia como reaccionaria su pequeña al estar frente a Kouga...Apresuro el paso ya que Ayame se alejaba rápidamente...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinta y Hakaku habían quedado bastante inquietos después de la conversación, con el joven jefe. Su inquietud creció mas la verlo salir, como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se molestaron en seguirlo, en esas condiciones no sabían hasta donde llegaría.

Así que pacientemente, lo vieron perderse rumbo al bosque; Suspirando se acomodaron mejor, cerca de la entrada y esperaron su regreso Mientras lo hacían la charla que se genero comenzó a dar forma a una idea que rondaba...por sus cabezas

-Hinta tengo una pregunta...?

-De que se trata?

-Bueno...se que la joven que consiga ayudar a Kouga-sama debe estar comprometida en esta luna llena verdad?

-Hai...

-Sabes...?...aun me queda algo de duda...

-Sobre que...?

-Pues que otra cosa dijo la hechicera?

-Como que dijo...Kouga nos aclaro ...o no?

-Se que hay algo mas...

-A ver dejame pensar...

El tiempo transcurrió lento, ambos lobo se quedaron en silenció con le seño fruncido, ya habían pasado 10 minutos..y nada...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nota del autor:

Angie : que tal..algo corto lo se, pero siendo tan tarde y yo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza es lo máximo que puedo hacer...GOMEN NE..T.T...espero sus comentarios amenazas ..o algo..de acuerdo...

Sess: vamos te advertí que era tarde..mira la hora son casi las 2 AM...muévete..¬¬

Angie: si ya voy...no grites me duele la cabeza...

Sess. Apaga maquina infernal inmediatamente...¬¬

Angie: ok...peques me despido nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...debo descansar mis neuronas...me duelen...T.T

Lady Sesshoumaru ( Los quiere mucho )


End file.
